Twice Upon A Time
by Amy Daveries
Summary: Une nouvelle malédiction. Une série d'agressions violentes qui deffraient la chronique. Des contes de fées qui tournent en contes défaits. Le retour de personnages qu'on croyait perdus pour toujours. Et pour une fois, ce n'est la faute ni de Regina, ni de Mr. Gold. Alors qui a décidé d'envoyer tous les habitants de Storybrooke au fin fond de nulle part ? Pour quelle raison ?
1. Troubles on the doormat

Vendredi, 21 heures trente.

Bon, d'accord, pas trente exactement. Plutôt trente deux. Ou trente trois. Ou vingt-huit.

Enfin, dans ces eaux-là. Dehors, il fait nuit noire, et il pleut.

Pas une petite pluie fine genre averse d'été, non non non. Plutôt grosse ondée de veille d'Halloween. Ajoutez-y le bruit du vent dans les arbres dans la cour de l'immeuble, et on a une scène parfaite pour un film d'horreur. Le tueur en série va sortir des arbres d'un instant à l'autre, et tuer la jeune ecervelée qui croise sa route...

Presque. A peu de choses près, c'est ce qui arrive régulièrement par chez nous en ce moment. Des gens sont agressés, violentés, séquestrés, et trois d'entre eux-dont deux "elles"-y sont restés. Un bon gros mystère alimenté de psychose qui deffraie la chronique depuis le début de l'été. Les journaux débordent de travail, analysent les faits à la Criminal Minds, mais le dingue court toujours.

Vous savez comme on est, quand ce genre de choses arrivent. On se persuade que cela ne peut pas nous arriver. Que c'est peut-être même une légende urbaine...Et puis, un soir, on rentre plus tard de la fac où on est prof, et, en dépit du fait qu'on habite de l'autre côté du campus, à un pâté de maison de l'amphi Malraux où on enseigne la plupart du temps la culture anglo-américaine, le sale type nous trouve.

_Anyway._

Vendredi soir, donc. Lana fait la vaisselle qui date d'hier, et nous attendons le livreur de pizzas. Je suis rentrée de l'hôpital au début de la semaine, et comme, à la maison, ma coloc est plutôt la championne du ménage et moi celle de la bouffe, on commande régulièrement, en ce moment. Et ce soir, pizza. Rien d'étonnant à ce que la sonnerie ne hurle-vraiment, pas un "ding-dong" fleuri et délicat, non, un gros "BZZZZTTTTTTT" qui fait sursauter. Lana attrappe un torchon et essuie son verre tout en allant répondre. Ma mobilité étant extrêmement limitée en ce moment, elle fait beaucoup de choses, et avec une abnégation hors normes. Elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur un seul instant, preuve évidente que cette meilleure amie-là est la meilleure de toutes les meilleures. Bruit de clefs, elle ouvre la porte, l'eau me monte à la bouche. Pepperonni-chèvre-champignons pour moi, et elle, une association diabolique de chorizo, piments, poivrons marinés, boeuf épicé et poulet curry. Dans mon for intérieur, je suis persuadée que sa pizza pourrait servir de bombe, ou d'arme de destruction massive. Et encore, je suis prête à parier qu'elle va rajouter huile épicée, poivre, tabasco et harissa.

Bruit de verre qui tombe. Roule. Se casse.

-Lana, ça va ?

Sentant la menace, Jack, beagle de son état, lève une oreille et ose un grognement coloré, et, n'entendant pas de réponse à ma question, se lève à contrecoeur pour inspecter la situation.

Immédiatement, la peur me prend aux tripes. Je ne dors plus beaucoup sans médicaments, et le moindre bruit suspect me fait paniquer. Et si mon agresseur était là ?

-Lana ?

Une petite voix me répond et m'incite à venir. Elle sait que je ne me déplace qu'à grand peine, alors je mesure l'urgence tout en annulant l'idée de danger. Elle avait plutôt la voix de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un fantôme, ou une vieille connaissance presque oubliée. Ou son ex.

Béquilles. _Check. _Ne pas appuyer sur mon poignet fracturé. _Check._ Prendre un élan pour me lever. _Check._ Voilà, je suis debout. Je concentre mes efforts sur l'appui essentiel sur mon côté droit, puisque ma seule jambe fonctionnelle et mon seul bras fonctionnel sont de ce côté-ci. Toute ma gauche a été frappée, brisée, depuis la cheville jusqu'à la clavicule, cassant mon poignet et trois côtes au passage. En tentant de fuir, il m'a jetée contre une cage d'escalier avec une violence folle, au moment où j'ai bien cru devenir la quatrième tuée du quartier. Et puis la lumière s'était allumée, il avait eu peur, et le couple de garçons du premier étage m'avaient trouvée là, gisant sur le sol, le visage couvert de sang, mais vivante. J'avais eu une chance de dingue. Depuis, notre porte sécurisée s'était dotée d'un blindage, et d'une seconde porte en sas. Si quelqu'un d'extérieur voulait rentrer, il avait à passer par le nouveau digicode qui changeait tous les mois, et qui n'était pas le même d'une porte à l'autre. Oui, cela nous compliquait l'existence, mais cela garantissait aussi notre sécurité, et évitait que l'espace entre les boites aux lettres et l'escalier ne se retrouve bariolé de bandes jaunes "scène de crime". Et puis, notre livreur de pizza était le même depuis toujours, c'était Nico, un collègue qui avait lâché l'enseignement pour monter sa pizzeria il y a un an, et qui préférait livrer. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucun risque. Il fallait que je m'accroche à tous les éléments du réel pour ne pas succomber à une attaque de panique, une crise de tétanie, ou juste me mettre à trembler comme une feuille morte.

Et pourtant, claudiquant cahin-caha vers la porte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Jack grognait toujours, et il connaissait Nicolas. Alors quoi ?

La porte était grande ouverte, mais je ne voyais pas la personne sur le paillasson. Je ne voyais que Lana, blanche comme un linge, la main sur la bouche, dans un état de choc. Je me suis approchée, j'ai tiré la porte pour passer à côté d'elle, et boum, la claque.

Sur mon paillasson, un paillasson vert pomme et rose sur lequel était écrit "ceci n'est pas un tapis volant"-vraiment, une fierté-se trouvait...

-Graham ?

Lana et moi avions prononcé ce nom en choeur, complètement choquées. Je tenais à peine sur mes béquilles, et les mots peinaient à sortir de ma bouche.

-Depuis quand les personnages de serie télé sonnent à la porte...?

Lana a juste dessiné un lent mouvement négatif de la tête en haussant les épaules. Je le détaillais de la tête aux pieds, sidérée. Un sosie parfait de Jamie Dornan se trouvait devant ma porte, reflet parfait de l'affiche promo du couloir. Ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai eue, j'ai du violer au moins six lois fédérales lors de nos dernières vacances aux Etats-Unis pour récupérer une pièce unique de la promo de la première saison de Once Upon A Time, et j'ai tué trois agents du FBI et deux de la CIA pour y arriver (d'accord, en fait, j'ai posé une enchère a vingt-neuf dollars sur Ebay, mais c'est moins _exotique_ comme explication). Par acquis de conscience, je me retournais, pour regarder l'affiche en question, et oui, oui oui, pas de doutes. Si ce n'était pas lui, c'était son jumeau. Lana, frilleuse de nature, commençait à prendre le froid en pleine tête à cause du courant d'air du couloir, et, dans un sursaut de survie (ou de refus de finir congelée), a tiré notre visiteur par la manche, et l'a fait rentrer, claquant la porte dérrière nous. Sans dire un mot, elle l'a entraîné dans le salon, elle l'a presque forcé à s'assoir, puis lui a dit-en anglais-de nous attendre un moment. A sa tête complètement ahurie, je comprenais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, et qu'il ne devait pas en savoir plus que nous sur le pourquoi du comment. Avant de me crocher par le bras pour s'enfermer dans le couloir pour tenir une réunion du G3-Jack comptant pour un membre à part entière de l'histoire-elle s'est penchée vers lui, qui détaillait des yeux notre salon, a agité sa main pour s'assurer qu'il était bien alerte, s'armant de son meilleur accent anglais.

-You're Graham, right ?

-Yeah.

Ouah. Son accent irlandais n'était pas une légende. Ma jambe valide flageolait. Lana hochait la tête, incrédule.

-So, you're Jamie too, right ?

-Who ?

Se penchant vers la bibliothèque à côté de la télé, elle a attrappé le coffret DVD de The Fall, et lui a montré une photo de Jamie Dornan-enfin, techniquement, lui ?-au dos.

-Jamie Dornan. Actor ?

Il a hoché négativement la tête.

-Never heard of him. Although...

Elle a reposé la boîte et l'a coupé.

-Yeah, I know, he looks a lot like you. Okay, I'll be right back. Don't move.

-Where would I...Hum, okay.

Elle m'a prise par le bras, rendant ma mobilité beaucoup plus évidente d'un coup, et a fermé la porte entre le salon et l'entrée.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Je tombais sur la chaise à côté de la commode, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout, alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans l'entrée.

-Lana...Dis-moi que tu as convoqué une équipe de caméra cachée pour fêter mon retour, Halloween, et ton anniversaire tout en même temps ?

Elle s'est mise a rire.

-J'aimerai. Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien. Par contre, rien ne me dit que toi...

Je levais ma main valide en signe de promesse.

-Pas coupable.

-Alors quoi ? C'est peut être juste un dingue, si ça se trouve, c'est...Enfin...Tu sais...

Je refutais l'argument.

-Non, il était moins grand et parfaitement rasé, du peu que j'ai vu et que je me souviens.

-Oui mais ça pousse, ces choses-là...

A nouveau, je désarmais son hypothèse.

-Non, mon signalement correspond à tous les autres.

-Alors c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, au bord de l'hystérie, et si je n'étais en convalescence, et épuisée par mon processus de guerison et de remission, je l'aurai imitée sans soucis.

-Ecoute, le mieux à faire est de lui demander. Il a l'air salement secoué, mais il va peut être pouvoir nous en dire plus ? Et puis, écoute, Jack a cessé de grogner. C'est forcément signe qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal...

Elle a acquiessé en silence, tendant l'oreille pour savoir si le chien avait bien rendu les armes. Au lieu du grognement de Beagle caractériel attendu, seul un petit gémissement...De satisfaction. Et la voix impossible à confondre qui lui disait doucement "good boy, good boy".

Lana a chuchoté.

-Ouais, ben pour quelqu'un de perturbé, il s'est vite fait un pote...Si il a trouvé le point faible du chien, tiens, on pourra toujours crever, il ne viendra pas nous aider, ce traitre.

Point faible du beagle le plus fou de la terre : derrière les oreilles, sur son crâne, et pas en caressant, mais en gratouillant avec vigueur.

Je chuchotais moi aussi.

-Ecoute, on va aller lui demander ce qui se passe et qui a monté ce canular de dingue, et je suis sûre que tout va s'éclairer.

-Ouais, ou pas !

Je soupirais, et ouvrais lentement la porte. Le visiteur mystérieux-enfin, pas tant que ça-était bel et bien assis avec mon chien sur les genoux, et visiblement, l'hostilité première de Jack avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

-He's quite a cool dog.

Je passais devant eux pour m'assoir, alors que Lana avait visiblement besoin de rester debout.

-Yeah, he's cool.

-What's his name ?

J'hallucinais. Ma meilleure amie avait une conversation avec feu le sheriff de storyb...

-Oh merde !

C'était sorti bien malgrè moi, et avait fait sursauter Lana et son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu parles à un mort.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est Graham ?

-Ca y ressemble vachement, mais il est _mort_.

Episode sept, saison un. Rarement la mort d'un personnage de fiction télé m'avait tant choquée-bon, d'accord, Angel. Keith Scott. Mark Sloane. Debra Parker. Alex Whitman. Mulder-même si il était pas vraiment mort, il a quand même été enterré. Ok, peut être que les morts de séries télé me perturbaient souvent, mais celle-ci avait été complètement innatendue et...Violente. Et j'adorais le personnage. Donc, gros trauma. Lana me regardait, perplexe, sans savoir quoi penser. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est levé, pour se donner une contenance, et que je me suis rassise, pour me donner un support et éviter une descente au verger.

-I know that I'm supposed to be dead.

Lana et moi ponctuèrent sa phrase d'un "yeah !" en choeur, puis Lana s'est approchée de lui, menaçante.

-Hold on...How do you know what we were talking about ?

Il a haussé les épaules, un peu dépité.

-Dunno. Just did. Tone of your voices, I guess. Plus, I remember a french poem by that dude...Erm, Apollinaire ? It was about death...I think.

Lana le fixait du regard sans réussir à exprimer quelque chose qui ne soit pas teinté d'hostilité, et appeler son poête préféré "dude" n'allait pas aider.

-For a dead dude, you're...

Il a eu un mouvement de la main, comme si il défendait tant bien que mal son statut.

-But I'm not.

-Well, thanks, captain obvious.

Woa. Usage du sarcasme violent. Je me retenais d'esquisser un rire, alors qu'il s'était rassis, pas franchement rassuré par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Ca se voyait sur son visage.

Lana n'était pas une très grande fan de son personnage. Là où j'avais tout de suite adoré sa relation aux personnages-et j'avais été transformée en chutes du niagaa en le perdant si brutalement-elle ne supportais pas son côté (en Lana dans le texte) "toutou de Regina". Et même quand j'avais assayé de défendre son cas en lui expliquant que sans son coeur, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre, elle persistait. J'avais du batailler pour l'affiche de l'entrée, négociée si elle avait le droit d'afficher Charmant-David-dans la salle de bain. Bénéfice net : depuis trois mois, et notre retour du Comic-Con de San Diego, je ne pouvais plus sortir de la douche sans avoir l'impression qu'il m'espionnait, façon stalker pervers. Graham dans le couloir, Charmant dans la salle de bain, Hook dans ma chambre, Rumplestiltskin dans la sienne, et dans le salon, une affiche encadrée dédicacée par les membres du casting qui étaient présents à San Diego. Qui aurait pu dire que Lana et moi étions deux grandes fans de la série, hum ?

-Listen, I know it is weird, but...And I know I was dead.

-Sure as hell you were, Emma stole your job.

Lana était lancée, et, récupérant mon traitre de chien, je la laissais jouer au ping-pong avec lui, de toutes façons trop sonnée pour articuler mes pensées en phrases intelligibles.

-Emma became sheriff ?

Montée dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase. Sujet sensible.

-Well, she fought Regina for it, but yeah.

-Regina wanted to become sheriff ?

Nouvelle montée en aigus. La scène était surréaliste, ma meilleure amie qui racontait à Graham tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis son meurtre.

-Yeah, no, but she wanted to force Sidney to take the...

-That bastard.

Non, pas un fan de Sidney. Je pouvais comprendre, ni moi ni Lana ne pouvions le supporter. Il avait sévèrement entamé le capital sympathie du personnage, alors qu'initialement, le génie était ce bonhomme bleu, drôle et farceur, réinventé par Disney. Mais la version de Sidney donnait froid dans le dos.

-But he did not win. Emma fought, Rumpl...Mr Gold helped her, and tada, she's the sheriff.

-Mr Gold...Rumpelstilstkin, right ?

Alors là c'en était trop pour moi, et il fallait que je rentre dans la conversation.

-Hold on, you _remember_ ?

Il a fait 'oui' de la tête, et une vague immense de tristesse est passée dans ses (si jolis) yeux. J'ai eu envie de lui faire un câlin, pauvre bichon.

-Yeah. Emma's...

A nouveau, Lana le coupait, branchée sur secteur via 100 000 volts minimum, alors que je tentais de trouver un semblant de sens à la situation. Juste avant que Regina ne se débarasse de lui, il avait récupéré tous ses souvenirs grâce à Emma. Ce qui voulait dire que, revenu d'entre les morts pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement, il possédait les deux mémoires, celles de sa vie à Storybrooke, et celle de la forêt enchanté. Ce qui expliquait son état de confusion, bien sûr. Bon, ça, et puis de se retrouver à l'autre bout du monde sur un paillasson inconnu. Lana faisait de même, mais elle pensait à haute voix.

-My god, yes. You kissed Emma just right before...Regina...Did what she had to do.

-That's it. And then...And then...

Et puis il est mort. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler la phrase, visiblement secoué.

-And then I got sent here.

-Here ?

Lana avait croisé ses bras sur son abdomen, signe qu'elle était en proie à une reflection houleuse. Il a haussé les épaules.

-Yeah, here. On your doorstep.

-You know, it's not every day that some dead guy end up on your doorstep. Let alone a dead dude that does not even exist somewhere else than a TV show.

Il a bloqué un instant sur ce qu'elle était en train de dire, et a eu une expression de surprise mêlée de consternation.

-What ?

A bout de patience, Lana lui a presque jeté au visage les coffrets de deux première saisons. Presque. Elle s'est contenue à la dernière seconde et lui a tendu les deux boitiers avec un minimum de douceur.

-Once Upon A Time. Created in 2011, sold in many, many countries, quite a success for ABC, and a splendid fanbase spread across the world.

Jack m'a regardé avec une expression hilarante, façon de dire "c'est pas du tout ce que j'envisageais pour mon vendredi soir". Et bim, sonnerie à nouveau. Deux coups nets. Lana a pointé Graham-appellons un chat un chat, même mort-du doigt et lui a intimé l'ordre de ne pas bouger.

-I'll be right back...Mate.

Ouch, la référence à Hook. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, parce que le seul endroit où ils avaient pu se croiser, tous les deux, était, à notre connaissance, le coeur d'Emma. Peut être avaient-ils partagé un verre au pub dans la forêt enchanté ? Cela m'étonnait. Le chasseur était du genre associal borderline dépressif, alors que Hook était plutôt du genre à payer un verre à toute la tablée et aller détrousser la gueuse. Donc, bon. Pourtant, il a haussé un sourcil. Aha.

Alors que Lana ouvrait la porte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui souffler une connerie.

-Si c'est Snow White dis-lui qu'on n'a pas vu Charmant !

Je n'entendais qu'un vague rire, surmonté d'un "putain, t'es con". Après, au loin, je comprenais que Nico était débordé et qu'ils avaient eu du retard avec la pizza, et que celle-ci était cadeau de la maison. A vrai dire, depuis mon agression ultra-médiatisée, on m'offrait un certain nombre de choses, par pitié, sûrement. Dire que je refusais pour conserver un semblant de dignité serait un mensonge. Ma dignité, je l'avais perdue le soir où j'avais supplié un parfait inconnu d'épargner ma vie, noyée de larmes. Si la boulangère-qui ne connaissait pas mon nom malgrè trois ans de bons et loyaux services-décidait soudainement de m'offrir une tarte chocolat framboise et ma baguette, je n'allais pas l'arrêter. Non que je considérais le mériter-je n'avais fait que me faire violemment agresser, rien d'héroïque ou d'un semblant admirable-mais je savais profiter des côtés positifs de cette histoire, parce que j'estimais avoir pris de plein fouet le négatif. Trois heures d'opération, plus une supplémentaires pour poser des vis et des plaques sur ma clavicule, quinze jours d'hôpital bourrée de médicaments, et une certaine frénésie médiatique qui frôlait l'indécence...J'avais donné. Et bien donné.

Lana est revenue avec les deux pizzas qu'elle a mit au four à réchauffer, puis elle a tiré une chaise vers lui et s'est mise juste en face, dans une position volontairement dominante. Si elle avait eu un uniforme militaire et une lampe plein feux, elle aurait presque pu lui dire avec un accent allemand de l'est "nous affons les moyen de fous faire parler". Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'humour.

-Right...Mate.

Encore ? Même le chien pouffait dans son coin. Ou ronflait. C'est selon.

-Now you are going to tell us all the truth, or I'm calling the police.

Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte de tension que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et dans celle de Graham, une note de desespoir certaine.

-I swear, I don't know what is going on. I don't know why I'm here...Or...Or even alive. And where I am, and why you...I don't know. I swear.

_Damn. _C'était une histoire de dingue. Il pleuvait des personnages de série télé. Des personnages _morts_. Ou alors : j'étais dans le coma après mon agression, et tout cela était dans ma tête. Plausible. Plus que ça, en tout cas.

Il a relevé vers Lana un regard de chien battu, puis vers moi, et à nouveau Lana.

-I'm afraid it could be the result of a...A new curse ?

Lana et moi nous sommes toisées, glacées. De toutes les explications possibles et imaginables...Celle-ci était affreusement plausible. Un coup de Regina qui aurait envoyé les personnages ici...Ou peut être un coup de Gold ? Ou d'un autre fou furieux qui se serait sniffé une ligne de poudre de fée-cette série n'en manquait pas.

Sonnette. Encore. Lana a levé les bras au ciel, dépassée, et est allée ouvrir. Je n'ai pas voulu continuer l'humour, même si c'était tentant, alors que Graham commençait à se décomposer. Je me suis levée, et, sans béquilles, à cloche-pied, je suis allée chercher ma pizza-laissant l'horreur nucléaire de Lana dans le four chaud que j'éteignais, puis je me suis présentée devant lui, avec un sourire rassurant.

-Pizza ?

_(to be continued) _


	2. It's just roleplaying, officer

Graham a esquissé un petit sourire gêné et a refusé mon offre pourtant généreuse.

-You don't mind if I...

Il a fait 'non' de la tête-comme si j'allais me priver de ma pizza si il avait dit le contraire. J'ai dévoré ma première bouchée, quoiqu'en faisant attention à ne pas m'en mettre partout, ce qui était plutôt dans mes habitudes. Ma propre malédiction : manger comme un cochon. Même quand j'essaie de toute mon attention de faire gaffe, je finis toujours soit par renverser une fourchettée, soit par me tâcher (et pas de la petite tâche qui part à l'eau et au savon, non non, celle qui demande un envoi en bac de détachage toute la nuit), soit par faire tomber un ustensile. Et depuis que je suis en convalescence, c'est souvent les trois à la fois. Donc, face à notre invité, j'essayais de ne pas me ridiculiser.

Lana discutait toujours à voix basse dans le couloir. C'était peut être un voisin, peut-être même Anthony et Stéphane, le couple qui m'avait pratiquement sauvé la vie, et avec qui nos liens s'étaient particulièrement resserés. Ils étaient venus trois fois à l'hôpital, et avaient grandement aidé ma mémoire à se restructurer. Je ne m'en faisais pas plus que ça, et surtout, je comprenais qu'elle ne les fassent pas entrer. Pour un peu qu'ils regardent la série eux aussi-et elle faisait cinq bon millions le samedi soir sur la 6, donc les chances étaient quand même conséquentes-et nous transformions une situation compliquée en bordel inextricable.

-Can I ask you a question ?

Il avait visiblement hésité un moment avant d'oser parler, comme si Lana ou moi allions lui taper dessus si il l'ouvrait. Bon. Le mec revient des morts et se retrouve paumé dans un pays étranger chez de parfaits inconnus...Je pouvais comprendre la difficulté de la situation. J'ai hoché la tête la bouche pleine, démonstration pleine et indéniable de mon éducation hors paire.

-Sure, ask away.

-What happened to you ?

Oh. Je pensais qu'il allait tenter de disserter sur la situation et son incongruité, mais je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_. J'ai reposé ma part de pizza dans la boîte, et je me suis essuyée la bouche.

-Oh, this...

Nous avons échangé un sourire, le sien, cette fois, plein d'empathie. Pas de pitié. Je l'avais vue, la pitié, et ce n'en était pas.

-Well...Let's just say that I have had an encounter with a very, very unpleasant man.

-Domestic abuse ?

J'ai tiqué. Curieuse demande. Et je doutais que les disputes conjuguales à Storybrooke du temps de son mandat de Sheriff soient régulières. J'ai ri doucement.

-No. There's a possible serial killer on the run, someone who...

Merde, comment est-ce qu'on disait ce mot, déjà ? J'étais trop fatiguée pour tenir la conversation bilingue sans problèmes.

-Someone who attacked people for a while, and eventually killed three of them. They sort of suspect a serial killer.

Il a eu une expression de choc très nette, la bouche entrouverte.

-I'm sorry.

-That's not your fault, obviously. I was walking home, and there he was. He chased me up to the entrance of this building...Had my neighbours not came back home early that day, I'd be dead.

J'essayais de sourire, histoire de jouer celle qui gère la situation, qui n'est pas traumatisée, qui ne fait pas des cauchemars la nuit, mais il semblait avoir percé mon secret à jour, et avait penché sa tête de côté dans une expression de sympathie franchement rassurante.

-I almost litteraly broke all of my left side's bones, but it's healing pretty well.

-I'm really, truly sorry. If I can do anything to help...

_Yeah, find him and shoot the bastard down. _J'ai gardé ma pensée vengeresse pour moi, et j'ai juste souri, chassant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

-I'm fine. It's fine. I'm okay.

Qui est-ce que j'étais en train de chercher à convaincre, hmm ? Lui ou...Moi ?

Lana est revenue dans le salon, la mine gênée, et m'a fait signe de la suivre dans la cuisine, ce que j'ai fait avec mes béquilles, cette fois.

-C'est l'inspecteur Valade.

-Oh.

J'ai préféré me laisser tomber sur une chaise, parce que je savais, à sa mine défaite, que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas forcément me plaire.

-Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il a attaqué quelqu'un d'autre...

-Non. Non, non, non...

Lana était désolée de m'avoir fait peur, et elle essayait de me rassurer.

-Non, pas du tout. Au contraire.

Et là, mon coeur a sauté un battement ou deux avant de repartir. Elle s'est agenouillée à ma hauteur, et a posé ses mains à plat sur mes genoux, histoire de s'assurer que je comprenne bien ce qu'elle avait à dire, et surtout, que je l'écoute.

-Ils pensent l'avoir arrêté, et ils ont besoin de toi pour l'identifier.

Un flot de larmes a coulé sur mes joues à cette annonce. Des larmes de tous les goûts, et de toutes les couleurs. Depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement, Graham nous a demandé si tout allait bien, et Lana a répondu rapidement, elle-même au bord des larmes. Elle m'a fait un grand sourire rassurant, maternel. Difficile de croire à cet instant précis que j'étais la plus vieille. Jack s'est précipité vers moi, sentant que je n'étais pas au mieux, et a sauté sur mes genoux, poussant Lana, qui ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur.

-Ils veulent que tu viennes maintenant pour qu'il soit déféré au parquet dans la nuit.

Je voulais lui planter un million d'arguments pour ne pas le faire. Je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Je ne voulais pas revoir son ombre. J'étais terrifiée. Mais je savais que la seule chance que j'avais de retrouver une vie normale tenait à ça. Cela ne servait à rien de lutter, je savais que de mon témoignage pouvait dépendre un retour à la sécurité général. Je _devais_ le faire, et ce que ça me coûtait n'était qu'un dommage collatéral.

Je voulais que Lana vienne, mais laisser Graham-le-revenant seul pendant une ou deux heures me semblait à la fois complètement idiot et parfaitement injuste. De toute évidence, il était complètement secoué, ne comprenait rien de plus que sa suspicion de malédiction, et ce serait inhumain de le laisser mariner. Je lui ai rapidement expliqué ce que j'allais faire, et Lana m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la voiture de l'inspecteur, qui lui a confirmé qu'une fois ma tâche effectuée, il me ramenerait personnellement et m'escorterait jusqu'à la porte. C'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre que leur suspect était peut être loin d'être coupable, puisque même lui pensait que le quartier ne serait pas en sécurité même après l'identification. Le trajet jusqu'au poste, je l'ai fait avec la sensation que chaque fois que j'avalais ma salive, une brique ou deux tombaient dans le fond de mon estomac. J'ai envoyé un SMS simple à Lana, tout de même, lui demandant de ne pas être trop dure avec notre invité. Peine perdue. Je savais qu'il allait passer un quart d'heure polaire...J'avais bien vu comme elle lui avait parlé plus tôt.

Dans le noir, on voyait très nettement l'enseigne lumineuse bleue, blanche et rouge du poste, qui servait presque de seule lumière sur le parking. L'inspecteur Valade, un grand type, vieux beau, au visage étrangement chaleureux et à la moustache poivre et sel, m'a aidée à monter les trois marches du perron du poste de police. Il m'a escortée jusqu'à son bureau, où il m'a servi un café très sucré et m'a expliqué ce que je devais faire.

-Vous serez dérrière une vitre sans tain, donc, ils ne peuvent pas vous voir.

-Ils ? Au pluriel ?

-Procédure standard de reconnaissance.

-Comme dans les films américains, hmm ?

Il a souri.

-Exactement, très Usual Suspects.

J'ai souri à mon tour.

-Sauf qu'ils étaient tous coupables.

Il m'a pointée du doigt, complice.

-Vous connaissez vos classiques.

-Et j'espère qu'on va réussir à mettre la main sur Kaizer Söze.

J'ai souri à nouveau, plongée dans mon café-honnêtement, appeler ce jus "café" me semblait être une insulte proférée à l'encontre de tous les vrais cafés. Jus de chaussette correspondait plus à la description. Jus de chaussette corsé, même. Si j'avais été moins intimidée et effrayée, j'aurais presque pu lui demander si son breuvage faisait tomber les dents. J'ai gardé ma réplique pour moi.

-Est-ce que je peux passer un coup de fil avant de commencer ?

Il a tiré une cigarette de son paquet rouge, et a ouvert la fenêtre de son bureau avant de l'allumer et m'a désigné le couloir.

-Pas de problèmes.

Je suis sortie dans le grand couloir qui longeait les bureaux et au fond, les cellules de dégrisement et de garde à vue. J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche et ai trouvé une posture qui me permettait de conserver mon équilibre, d'éviter que mes béquilles ne tombent, et de tenir mon téléphone de ma main gauche, si douloureuse fut-elle. Fort heureusement, Lana était mon contact le plus récent, et je n'avais pas à faire de longues manipulations pour la joindre.

Une sonnerie.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ai pas perturbé plus que ce qu'il était en arrivant. _

Deux sonneries.

_Si ça se trouve, elle l'a tué. _

Trois sonneries.

_Oui, c'est sûr, elle l'a tué et est en train de faire disparaître le corps, à la Breaking Bad. _

Quatre sonneries.

_Pauvre Graham. Sa deuxième vie aura été courte. _

Cinq sonn...

-Oui, alors ?

Avantage notable de Lana : elle va droit au but.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore commencé. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

-Tu as appelé pour être certaine que je ne l'avais pas tué, hein ?

J'ai esquissé un rire, plus propulsé par le stress que par la comédie, pour être parfaitement honnête.

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a du mal à se souvenir de tout, et ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais il va bien.

Au loin, deux policiers tenaient un type, menotté, tête baissée, et, visiblement, allaient le mettre en cellule de dégrisement pour un moment. Il se laissait traîner sans vraiment faire de résistance. Je me suis plaquée contre le mur, et un des deux policiers m'a fait un signe de remerciement en passant.

-Erin ?

-Oui, pardon. Je vais y aller, je voulais juste savoir si ça allait.

-Ca va. Je vais essayer d'éclaircir le mystère encore un peu en t'attendant. Ca va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. A tout à l'heure.

-Bon courage.

En raccrochant et en récupérant mes béquilles, je croisais accidentellement le regard du type qui venait d'être arrêté.

-Oh putain de bordel de merde c'est une blague...

J'ai traversé le couloir dans sa longueur à toute vitesse-autant que mes béquilles pouvaient me le permettre-, demandant au policier qui m'avait fait le signe si je pouvais jeter un oeil sur leur nouvelle recrue.

-Vous le connaissez, ma p'tite dame ? Arrêté pour ivresse sur la voie publique. L'est pas français, enfin, il cause pas notre langue.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de murmure un "dites-moi que je rêve" en me penchant vers les paroies en vitre de plexiglass de la minuscule cellule.

Assis sur un banc recouvert d'une couverture en laine grise ourdée de bouloches, la tête entre les mains, se tenait le plus dépité de tous les princes charmants. Le policier à côté de moi a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ca va aller ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

J'ai accepté le verre d'eau, et pendant son absence, j'ai tapé sur la vitre épaisse avec mon idex. Il a levé les yeux vers moi, et j'ai eu un instant de pur choc lorsque nos regards se sont croisés.

-David ?

De se voir appelé par son prénom a semblé lui donner un semblant de vigueur, et il s'est levé pour aller s'approcher de moi.

-How do you know my name ?

-Loooooooong story.

-Can you get me out of here ?

Perdait pas le nord, Charmant.

-I don't know. I suppose so, if you prove to them you're not drunk.

-Drunk ?!

L'idée même lui semblait complètement folle.

-Well, yeah, they told me you were hanging outside completely pissed.

Je voyais qu'il paniquait légèrement.

-That's not true, I...Listen, I don't know how I ended up in the streets, but I was not drunk, I swear.

L'inspecteur Valade m'a appelée, alors que l'autre policier revenait avec son verre d'eau.

-Listen, I'm gonna try to get you out, but you're going to need to cooperate with anything I'd...Oh, merci.

Le policier ma donné le verre, et a appelé Valade en lui disant que j'étais là.

-Alors, vous avez pu parler avec notre ivrogne ?

J'ai hoché la tête, le nez dans mon verre d'eau.

-Oui, et je pense que si vous lui faîtes faire un test d'alcoolémie, il sera négatif.

Le policier a pouffé, comme si l'éventualité d'avoir arrêté un innocent lui semblait impossible à croire.

-On va le faire, mais je suis moins optimiste que vous. Il était tellement déchaîné qu'on n'a même pas pu le faire souffler dans le ballon.

-Vous n'avez pas de traducteur ? Il n'a peut être pas compris.

-Un vendredi soir ? Autant demander à la Lune de chanter la marseillaise !

-Je vais lui expliquer, alors.

Nouvel opinement du chef et du képi qui allait avec.

-Ah ben vous m'retirez une belle épine d'la patte.

Je me suis retournée vers David, qui avait suivi notre conversation sans en comprendre une virgule.

-Okay, listen, you're going to need to pass their alcool test. You just need to blow in a little device, and they'll know you are not drunk. Then they'll let you leave, and I'll bring you home with me. I take it you have no idea what happened to you, and you don't know why or where you are ?

Il a été confus une seconde, avant de hocher la tête.

-You're not the first Storybrooke person I meet today.

Une lumière est passée dans ses yeux, avant que je ne secoue la tête négativement.

-And before you ask, no, I haven't seen either Snow, your kids, or your grandson.

-Who, then ?

-Er...

_Your dead sheriff, no biggie. _

_-_You'll see. I'll be right back, okay ?

Il m'a dévisagée, ne sachant pas si il pouvait ou non me faire confiance.

-Please, David, trust me.

Il a juste fait 'oui' de la tête, avant que Valade ne me prenne par le bras affronter mon pire cauchemar.

Le bon côté des choses, c'était que de tomber sur un deuxième personnage de Storybrooke dans la même heure m'avait grandement fait oublier ce que j'avais, maintenant, à faire. Mais face à la vitre, même sans tain, je ne parvenais pas a contrôler un tremblement dans ma main valide. L'inspecteur a tiré une chaise, et m'a donné un moment avant de faire rentrer ses "suspects". Et puis il leur a fait signe. Cinq résidus des enquêtes rock and roll de la police.

J'ai regardé le premier, rassurée. Un gros type costaud avec un tatouage apparent sur la nuque, et une mine patibulaire, mais pas un tueur. Le second était un petit mec aux origines asiatiques qui ressemblait plus a un geek qu'à un tueur. Le troisième...

Le troisième m'a glacé le sang. J'ai mis ma main devant ma bouche, et j'ai détourné mon regard un instant. Lui. Lui, il correspondait exactement au peu de souvenirs que j'avais de mon agresseur.

-Le trois, inspecteur. Je ne pourrais pas vous le confirmer à cent pour cent, mais...

_Gut feeling._

-Vous avez regardé toute la rangée ?

J'ai secoué négativement la tête, avec une soudaine envie de vomir tellement j'avais peur. L'inspecteur s'est approché et, d'une voix douce, m'a demandé de regarder la ligne en entier. Procédure, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Alors j'ai regardé. J'ai regardé le sol, et compté les paires de jambes, puis j'ai levé les yeux sur le quatrième seulement. Un chauve à lunettes avec une tête à être prof de maths en collège. Quand au cinquième, que je je regardais de bas en haut, j'allais commenter son allure quasi-gothique avant que je ne m'arrête sur son visage et son...Absence...De main gauche...

-You have to be fucking kidding me.

L'expression anglaise était sortie bien malgré moi, et a fait dire a l'inspecteur un "hu ?" tout en relevant sa moustache sous une grimace.

-Rien, rien...Enfin...Le cinquième, vous l'avez trouvé où ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

-Ivresse sur la voie publique, il n'était pas très loin de l'autre type qu'on a arrêté en ville.

J'ai, par reflexe pur, posé ma tête contre la vitre, histoire de reprendre mes esprits.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit ivre...

L'inspecteur a rigolé.

-Ah, si, si, il avait un gramme seize, et une flasque de rhum sur lui !

-Le con.

-Vous le connaissez ? Et vous savez pourquoi est-ce qu'il est déguisé en pirate la veille d'Halloween ? C'est tôt pour commencer à faire la fête, et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne chercher pas a récupérer des bonbons...

Là, je ne pouvais pas exactement le contredire. Sortir David de garde à vue serait simple, il respirait l'innocence et l'équilibre. Sortir Hook, par contre...

-Il s'appelle Killian. Et il est...

Vite, vite, vite, une justification autre qu'une fête d'Halloween commencée trop tôt. Un truc, quelque chose...Une idée de génie.

-Dans mon club de jeux de rôles !

L'inspecteur a croisé ses bras et lissé sa moustache de deux doigts, visiblement pas complètement convaincu par la teneur de mes mensonges. Je me suis retournée vers lui, principalement pour ne plus avoir le tueur présumé dans mon champ de vision.

-Votre club de jeux de...Rôles ?

-Oui, oui oui, on...Aime...Faire des week ends dans la forêt, en costume, avec les copains, et, erm...Deux fois par an on organise un week end spécial avec les joueurs étrangers avec lesquels on joue sur internet. David en fait partie, aussi, c'est pour cela que je les connais...

-La flasque de rhum, elle fait partie du costume ?

Woa, le mensonge prenait. Pitié de mon interlocuteur, une fois encore, j'en étais sûre, mais je m'en fichais. Pourvu que je les sorte de là tous les deux.

-Killian aime rentrer dans le personnage.

-Et la main ? Enfin, le crochet qu'on lui a retiré...

Merde, Hook, tu m'emmerdes avec tes foutues specificités.

-Il l'a perdue dans un accident. Il est bûcheron, et...

Bûcheron. Bûcheron. Il avait tout sauf la carrure du mec à chemise de flanelle qui abat le bois par tonne. Bûcheron !

-Et il s'est pris la main dans une scie à bois, et normalement, il a une prothèse, mais quand il joue son rôle, il a un crochet. C'est même pour cela qu'il a commencé les jeux de rôles, pour pouvoir jouer avec son nouveau handicap, et ça l'a aidé à passer un cap.

Plus gros le mensonge, plus il a de chances de fonctionner, hein ?

L'inspecteur a hoché la tête, la main toujours sur sa moustache, dans une expression interdite. Puis il a eu un air satisfait. Ca avait marché. Hook bûcheron, ça avait marché. Il s'est rassombri.

-Revenons-en à votre agresseur...Numéro trois, vous êtes sûre ?

-Inspecteur, je ne peux pas être sûre, mais je peux vous garantir que de le regarder à l'instant a suffit à me faire descendre un frisson le long du dos. Je pense que c'est lui. J'espère de tout coeur que c'est lui.

Il a fait signe a un autre policier qui a fait signe a un troisième, et les cinq types, Hook compris, sont sortis de la salle.

-Et maintenant ?

-Comparution immédiate. Il dort en prison à partir de ce soir.

J'ai lâché un long soupir. Peut être que ce soir, j'allais réussir à dormir. Enfin. Bon. Bon. Il fallait que je me concentre pour régler l'autre problème. Hook et Charmant arrêtés pour ivresse sur la voie publique.

J'avais un avantage net. L'inspecteur Valade était, après Lana, la première personne que j'avais vu après l'attaque, et il avait été plus que rassurant, il avait être presque...Paternel. Je savais qu'il avait deux filles de mon age, et qu'il s'était mis dans la position où ses enfants avaient étés attaqués, et il avait été fantastique. Je savais que je pouvais jouer sur cette carte confiance pour tenter de les sortir de là.

-Inspecteur...Si je me porte garant pour Killian et David, est-ce que vous pourriez...Les relâcher ?

Ouh là. D'habitude, je n'avais pas tant de courage, ni de culot. Mais la situation me donnait des ailes. Il m'a regardée, sans rien dire, un instant.

-Disons que ça se pourrait...Vendredi soir est plutôt animé, et mes cellules de garde à vue sont précieuses. Vous me certifiez que vous les connaissez ?

Oui, enfin non. Au travers de ma télé, ça comptait ?

-Oui. Les jeux de rôles.

-Aha. Les jeux de rôles.

Il a soupiré et à fait signe au policier d'aller chercher Hook et Charmant.

-Vous les gardez sous la main dans les 24 prochaines heures, si jamais on a du nouveau. Et c'est à vous que je confie le crochet et la flasque. D'accord ?

Merde, jamais j'aurai cru que c'était possible. Ni si facile. Mais je n'étais pas forcément persuadée que d'avoir Graham, Hook et Charmant à la maison ne revenait pas à plonger tête la première dans une montagne d'emmerdes grosse comme le mont Fuji. D'autant que si ces trois-là étaient dans mon entourage proche, cela voulait dire que tous les autres avaient sûrement subi le même sort. Que ma ville regorgeait donc de nains, de princesses, de reines maléfiques et de magiciens. Et il fallait que ça tombe sur nous...Forcément.

Le policier est revenu, alors que David et Hook se toisaient en chiens de faïence, et que je réalisais le miracle que c'était qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués encore. Hook m'a regardée avec son air enjôleur, et avant même qu'il ne dise un mot-qui serait forcément obscène déguisé en compliment-je l'ai coupé.

-Okay, guys. Here's the thing. No one knows why you are here, as far as I can tell, but since there's already someone from Storybrooke at home, I guess that reuniting you is kinda...the plan now. I've convinced them to release you, if I can vouch for your activities in the next 24 hours, and for a much longer time than this, I'm afraid. Anyway. You're all out, we're going home, and Killian, you are not anywhere about to see the color of your flask ever again.

-But I'm...

-Shut. Up. And let's get out of here. Oh, and if anyone asks why you are dressed like that, you're role playing.

L'inspecteur les a interrogés un moment à part, avec mon aide pour la traduction, et ils ont plus ou moins confirmé tous les deux mes dires. Enfin, la traduction a confirmé mes dires. Il les a fait signer deux dépositions, a rendu le crochet et la flasque que j'ai mis dans mon sac sous le regard agacé de leur propriétaire, et comme promis, il nous a raccompagnés. Personne ne disait rien dans la voiture, et les deux passagers sur la banquette arrière regardaient chacuns de leurs côtés par la fenêtre. Heureusement que le trajet était court, parce que je craignais à tout instant que l'un n'attaque l'autre-que Hook n'attaque David, naturellement.

L'inspecteur nous a raccompagnés jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et, tous les trois tassés dans moins de deux mètres carrés, la situation devenait carrément hallucinante. Hook m'a souri-de son sourire canaille.

-Can I have my...

David et moi avons interrompu sa question du même "no". David l'a regardé avec un air de triomphe.

-So if you won't have your hook, I guess I should now call you Hookless...Mate.

Killian l'a toisé alors que nous passions le troisième étage-bordel, encore six-et a esquissé un rictus moqueur.

-Girls, calm down.

L'histoire n'expliquait pas pourquoi je parvenais à les mâter, tous les deux. Trois ans de cours de facultés avec des étudiants plus souvent sauvages qu'autre chose, peut être. Le fait est que j'avais récupéré un semblant de silence, et qu'ils se toisaient tous les deux sans rien dire. J'avais hâte d'arriver, partiellement parce que j'avais terriblement mal au dos et à la jambe, mais aussi pour trouver un minimum de sens à toute cette situation.

Sixième étage. Septième étage. Huitième étage. Maison !

J'ai invité les deux repris de justesse à sortir, et je les ai suivis, puis j'ai ouvert la porte, et les ai invités à rentrer. J'aurais pu prévenir David qu'il allait tomber sur un revenant, mais je m'en fichais un peu. Puisqu'on n'en était plus à un choc près, pas de raisons qu'ils ne partagent pas l'état d'esprit.

Lana a allumé la lumière de l'entrée et a ouvert la porte du salon, a ouvert une bouche ronde comme un O, puis elle a éclaté de rire. Probablement nerveux.

-Oui, hein ? Je les ai trouvés en garde à vue.

Ca n'a fait que renforcer ses rires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

-Ivresse sur la voie publique.

Je suis entrée dans le salon, où notre invité mystère m'a fait un sourire rassurant, puis je me suis assise, laissant Lana se débrouiller avec les deux autres.

-We're going to clarify your mystery...

Il m'a regardée, un peu perdu.

-How so ?

Et puis il a vu David et Hook.

Hook n'a rien dit et s'est assis sur un fauteuil sans même y avoir été invité. Et puis, pas en gentleman, non non, affalé, les pieds par dessus bord, comme sur son bateau. David, quand à lui, semblait visiblement très heureux de voir Graham, et échangeait bien trop vite avec lui pour que je ne parvienne à comprendre la totalité de leur conversation.

J'avais lâché mon sac trop près de Hook, et en un clin d'oeil, il avait récupéré sa flasque et remettait son crochet, qu'il leva dans ma direction.

-Thanks, love. So, is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on, and why are we talking with corpses ?

Graham et Hook se sont regardés avec...Animosité, pour peu dire. David s'est retourné vers Hook, sans trop comprendre comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir.

-I know a lot more about y'all than you think I do, mate.

Et une nouvelle rasade de rhum.

Lana a haussé le ton.

-Everybody, sit down. NOW !

Hook a fait un genre de révérence pour montrer a Lana qu'il était déjà assis, et elle lui a arraché sa flasque, sous ses protestations muettes.

David s'est assis à côté de Graham, face à Hook, et Lana est restée debout.

-Now we need to know what happened to you all. What do you remember ?

David m'a regardée, puis a regardé Lana.

-I don't know. We were having a normal day, we were waiting for Emma and Henry to go have dinner at Granny's, and...Next thing I know, I'm in this gloomy pub surrounded with people I don't know, and who does not speak my language.

Lana lui a fait bonjour de la main.

-France, hello. Sorry for the rude welcome.

-France ? What...Why ?

-As if we knew more than you do. An hour ago, someone rang at the door, and we found the dead sheriff on our doormat, super-alive for someone who has been dead for so long. That's all that we know.

David semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et puis il s'est rendu compte que ses mains étaient tâchées, et Lana lui a montré où était la salle de bain.

-C'est un truc de dingue...

-A qui le dis-tu. David était en garde à vue, et Hook faisait carrément partie des "suspects"...

-Woa. Et vous avez mis la main sur...

Je lui ai souri.

-A priori, oui. Ca y ressemblait. Beaucoup. Il reste en prison à partir de maintenant, jusqu'à son procès, j'imagine.

-C'est génial !

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser avec ces deux là...

-Tu crois qu'ils sont tous ici ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Possible.

Depuis la salle de bain, on entendait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, puis le robinet s'est arrêté.

-Erm...Why is there a giant poster of myself on your bathroom wall ?

_(to be continued)_


	3. Lost & found

Faire sortir David de la salle de bain ne fut pas aisé. Il voulait comprendre, et la théorie de la série télé sur sa vie ne fonctionnait pas-même si, manque de bol pour Lana et moi, c'était pourtant bel et bien la vérité. Avant d'aller plus loin, et pour leur faire comprendre dans quelle position nous nous trouvions, Lana leur a montré un épisode de la première saison, et un de la seconde, histoire qu'ils se voient tous sur écran. Au moins, ça avait calmé les tensions entre Hook et..._Tout le monde_, en fait. Foutu pirate.

Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que notre monde et le leur n'appartenaient pas à la même dimension, et que dans cette ligne parallèle, leur existence était devenue un objet de culte pour des millions de fans, mais qu'ils n'avait rien à voir avec leurs acteurs, la situation s'était un peu apaisée, mais les questions restaient en suspend, et par dizaines. La plus perturbante restait de savoir pourquoi est-ce que Graham était revenu, et de savoir si toutes les victimes de Regina subiraient le même sort. David était catégorique : cela voulait forcément dire que Regina, probablement perdue dans la ville, n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

A deux heures du matin, plus personne ne parvenait à raisonner normalement, et Lana comme moi avions du mal à tenir l'anglais.

Et c'est là que nous nous sommes retrouvées face à un problème de taille. L'appartement avait deux chambres, plutôt petites...**Que** deux chambres. Certes, nous avions un canapé-lit et un futon, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer si on les forçait à dormir dans la même pièce. David était de loin le plus pacifique de l'histoire, mais je soupçonnais un compte mal réglé entre Hook et le chasseur, parce qu'ils s'envoyaient des regards meurtriers dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, et dès que Hook pouvait le faire, il appelait Graham "corpse" ou "cadaver". Dans ma mémoire de fan, j'essayais de comprendre comment et pourquoi ils étaient en guerre, et cela avait forcément à voir avec Regina, mais je ne parvenais pas à retracer leur histoire.

A trois heures trente, enfin, tout le monde était plus ou moins couché. J'avais forcé Hook a me donner son crochet, et lui avait fait jurer sur l'âme de son bâteau qu'il ne tenterait rien pour faire péter un plomb à tout le monde. Et pourtant, en leur souhaitant de bien dormir et en fermant la porte sur le salon-camping, Lana partageait mon opinion.

-Ils vont se foutre sur la gueule.

Lana m'a suivie dans ma chambre et s'est assise à côté de moi, les bras croisés, la mine chiffon.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Enfin, j'entends, mis à part les sauvages qui ont investi le salon...

-Les autres, ils sont où ?

-En ville, j'imagine. Trois dans le même périmètre, cela veut forcément dire que les autres sont dans le coin.

Lana avait l'air franchement soucieuse.

-Tu imagines comme ça doit être terrifiant ? Ils sont séparés, dans un endroit inconnu, ils ne parlent pas la langue pour la plupart...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle est allée chercher son ordinateur dans sa chambre, non sans tendre l'oreille pour savoir si la troisième guerre mondiale était déclarée ou non, puis elle est revenue s'assoir à côté de moi, et a lancé une recherche de mots-clefs sur twitter. Après deux premiers essais vagues, un tweet nous est apparu comme interessant. Un certain D4rkL0rd avait tweeté "invasion de touristes ricains paumés sur la place Liberté. Super louche". Lana lui a répondu, espérant qu'il puisse préciser sa pensée. Elle a attendu une réponse en vain, avant de claquer le clapet de son PC et décider d'aller sur la place Liberté elle-même. Je voulais l'accompagner, mais il fallait que quelqu'un garde un oeil sur Riri, Fifi et Loulou, et j'étais bien trop épuisée de toutes façons.

-Je fais l'aller-retour, dans vingt minutes je suis là. Une demie-heure au pire.

Elle a pris ses clefs de voiture, sa veste, et est sortie sans faire trop de bruit. Je n'étais pas rassurée, pas du tout, et même si je pensais que le tueur avait été arrêté, je la suivais du regard avec une peur sans nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne la voiture et parte sans demander son reste. Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle était partie, j'étais trop angoisée pour m'endormir. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, je recevais un SMS de Lana "tu ne vas pas le croire" accompagné d'une photo plus ou moins floue, sur laquelle je distinguais nettement Belle, Archie et Leroy. Je n'ai même pas voulu répondre par texto, tellement l'onde de choc était puissante, et je me contentais de lui dire de rentrer vite avec ses trois nouveaux protégés.

Ce qui me frappait, dans cette histoire-cette histoire de dingue, soyons clairs-c'était la vitesse à laquelle on remettait les questions à plus tard pour tout transformer en action. Après tout, trois des personnages de ma série préférée dormaient dans mon salon-dont un revenu de parmis les morts, excusez du peu-et je le vivais relativement bien. Lana était carrément transformée en mère poule chargée de retrouver ses poussins perdus.

Dans le fond, je me disais que la puissance de l'aventure me ravissait tellement que je me souciais bien moins de la logique, ou de l'absence de logique de l'histoire.

Et pour tout dire, depuis mon agression, j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui vienne me secouer. Je n'étais pas vraiment tombée en depression, mais quelque chose en moi s'était arrêté, et avait besoin de repartir absolument. Je n'imaginais simplement pas que cela prendrait une telle forme, mais depuis que Graham avait sonné à la porte, j'avais pour ainsi dire oublié, négligé les angoisses et les douleurs liées à tout cela.

Pour me sauver, moi, je devais les sauver, eux...?

La suite du week end n'était pas forcément porteuse de solutions, plutôt de problèmes, mais il allait falloir trouver le pourquoi du comment rapidement. Si Graham avait raison, alors quelqu'un avait lancé une nouvelle malédiction. C'était presque tellement évident que c'en était flippant. La question la plus problématique restait de savoir pourquoi, et si, comme d'habitude, tout le monde payait pour un idiot qui avait chié dans la colle.

En dépit de ma fatigue purement physique, je me suis levée, et je suis retournée dans le salon. Etrangement, le pirate et charmant dormaient, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Graham. En rejoignant la cuisine, je lui faisais signe à contre-jour de me rejoindre si il le souhaitait, ce qu'il a fait et il s'est adossé au mur à côté de la fenêtre en face de moi et de la machine à boissons chaudes.

-Tea ?

Il m'a souri tristement.

-Yes please.

Je laissais passer le bruit de la machine avant de reprendre la conversation, et entendait grogner depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

-It's Killian.

Je haussais les épaules et lui tendait sa tasse fumante.

-There's sugar in the little pot over there, and you'll find milk in the fridge. Just...Help yourself. Oh, and sorry if my english gets all wobbly, I'm really really tired and my brain is a little bit messed up.

Il a souri en se servant en sucre, puis a remué longuement sa boisson, le regard vague. J'avais terminé le mien, et j'essayais en vain d'attirer son regard pour lui sourire, ou avoir un air rassurant. Peine perdue.

-Are you okay ?

Je me suis assise, tout ouïe-il ne respirait pas exactement la joie de vivre-et l'ai invité à faire de même autour de notre petite table made in Krisprolls.

-I guess, so.

-You don't look like you are.

Il a soupiré.

-Being back from the dead isn't the easiest thing. Not in those circumstances anyway. I mean...No offense, you're both lovely and you were more than helpful, but I don't have any idea as to why I ended up on your doorstep precisely. David and Killian were sent in the street, and I imagine that the others too, but I was sent right there...I have a hard time believing it's a random fact.

Hm. Interessant. Il considerait donc que sa présence pile poil devant chez nous avait un sens particulier. Et il n'avait, l'un dans l'autre, peut être pas forcément tort. C'était trop...Déterminé pour être du hasard. Et à notre étage, il n'y avait que notre appartement d'occupé, celui d'en face était vacant depuis quelques mois.

-I wish I could tell you that I know why you ended up with us, Graham, I really do, but I'm as clueless as you are. Lana and me are both the most regular, non-fairytale character you could ever find. Aside from what happened to me, we have the most normal lives and nothing spectacular ever happens to us.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

-I'm probably crazy but...What if it was linked to what happened to you ?

J'ai posé ma tasse un peu trop brusquement sur la table, et du thé s'est répandu sur la nappe de toile cirée. Je n'avais pas envisagé, pas une seule seconde, que ces deux éléments puissent être liés. Et cela me perturbait grandement, maintenant que Graham le pointait du doigt, non seulement parce que cela voulait dire que j'avais identifié un innocent, et qu'il courrait donc toujours les rues, mais aussi parce qu'après coup, la force avec laquelle j'avais été blessée n'était pas _normale._ J'ai esquissé un mouvement pour me lever et aller récupérer l'éponge, mais Graham, valide, a eu vite fait de me dépasser et d'essuyer l'eau infusée avant de rincer l'éponge et de s'appuyer contre l'évier, bras croisé, thé fumant posé sur l'évier à côté.

-I take it you don't believe I'm actually...Wrong, isn't it ?

J'ai hoché la tête lentement, complètement dépassée par la situation.

-Would you mind...Telling me exactly what happened, in details ?

Je l'ai regardé du coin de l'oeil, pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée de revivre ce cauchemar, mais si il y avait ne fut-ce qu'une minuscule part de réalité dans sa théorie, alors nous devions l'explorer, forcément. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de détendre les muscles de ma nuque, tendus par la fracture douloureuse de mon épaule, par la fatigue, et maintenant par une tension qui venait de me tomber dessus sans préavis.

-Take your time.

-Uhh, don't sheriff me, please.

-I'll try my best.

Demander au sheriff de ne pas être sheriff, j'en avais de bonnes.

-Erm...Okay. It was a Tueday night, end of September, and I had just started back to work with the new students at the university. I had a couple of lectures to prepare, so I stayed at my office until...Eight-ish. Maybe nine. It's not really clear. The University is two blocks down, so, of course, I walked back home. I was, erm...Listening to my ipod, not really careful about the killer...

Mes mains tremblaient, et j'avais une sensation désagréable au fond de la gorge, comme si...Comme quand on mange trop de chocolat d'un coup, et qu'il devient écoeurant et brûle le gosier. Il s'est rassis, avec un sourire aussi chaleureux que possible. J'ai fermé les yeux à nouveaux, juste pour éviter que je ne pleure.

-I walked quickly back to the entrance of the building, and...And...

Et je n'ai pas attendu que la porte se ferme dérrière moi. J'ai sorti mes clefs pour relever le courrier, et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de déclencher le minuteur. La seule lumière qui filtrait était celle d'une grande baie vitrée entre les boîtes à lettre et l'escalier, et la lune était presque pleine. L'entrée était baignée de lumière blanche. Avant que la porte ne se soit refermée, un grand type qui portait un sweater à capuche est entré, et il m'a plaquée contre la vitre. Ma chance, c'était de porter une écharpe entourée trois fois autour de mon cou, parce que sinon, j'aurai gardé des traces de brûlures. Il serrait comme un cinglé, et soufflait sur moi en grognant, sans pour autant dire un mot que je puisse comprendre. J'ai réussi à lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le genou, mais cela ne l'a pas fait réagir comme je le souhaitait, et il a renforcé sa prise. C'est à ce moment-là que les garçons sont rentrés. Pris de court, il m'a tirée par le bras comme une poupée de chiffons, et m'a jetée contre la cage d'escalier, comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'un jouet, deux bons mètres au dessus du sol. Mon épaule et mon poignet se sont cassés là, alors que ma cheville s'est brisée à l'atterissage. Mon visage aussi avait dégusté, il était tuméfié sur toute la partie gauche, ma lèvre avait éclaté et mon nez saignait. J'ai perdu connaissance presque instantanément, quand j'ai vu l'ombre bousculer les garçons alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

J'ai rouvert les yeux, et il me souriait, un sourcil relevé.

-I'm truly sorry for what happened to you.

J'ai juste haussé les épaules, et ai caché une larme en buvant mon thé et en enfonçant la plus grande partie de mon visage, déliberément, dans ma tasse.

-So you did not see his face ?

-No. I was suffocating, and the light from outside on his hoodie was creating a black shadow on his face. I just saw that he was tall, about a meter 85, maybe 90...

A sa tête, je me suis souvenue que le système métrique n'était pas en vigueur aux Etats Unis, même dans leur dimension, et je lui ai demandé d'attendre une seconde avant de faire la conversion sur mon téléphone.

-Erm, 5 foot 9, maybe 6 feet ?

Il a hoché la tête, comme si il essayait lui-même de trouver un suspect. Hors, pareille taille était plutôt standard chez les hommes-je n'avais pas de doutes là dessus, c'était bel et bien un homme-et n'importe qui pouvait être responsable.

-And what happened afterwards ?

J'ai grogné, mais j'ai continué à raconter. Stephane, qui avait une formation secouriste dispensée par sa boîte, s'est occupé de moi, pendant que son mari appelait les urgences-mais ces détails m'ont été racontés, parce que je ne me suis réveillée que le lendemain, après une nuit à avoir été comateuse. J'avais été opérée sans même m'en rendre compte, et je me suis réveillée couverte de pansements, de drains et de capteurs. Dix jours après, j'ai été réopérée pour poser des plaques et des vis sur mon épaule, et je suis sortie de l'hôpital il y a quinze jours. Fin de l'histoire.

-That's about everything I remember. But I have to confess that...The strength he had when throwing me against the stairwell was far, far over anything remotely normal. And the growls...

Je me suis pris la tête entre les mains, soudainement pleine d'un desespoir nouveau.

-Oh my god, what attacked my was not human. I probably associated it with the other attacks because of what I've heard in the news.

-It's okay.

-No, it's not. I have identified someone at the police station yesterday who's most probably innocent, and that thing, whatever that is, wherever it came from, is still on the loose in the streets where dozens of Storybrooke citizens are lost.

_Oh, my god. _Graham et moi étions arrivés tous les deux à la même conclusion : quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait probablement envoyé cette chose avant de faire débarquer tous les citoyens de Storybrooke dans son périmètre d'action. Une question me perturbait, cependant. Si cette bête avait été envoyée dans le but spécifique d'attaquer les habitants de Storybrooke, comment savait-elle qui attaquer, et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais...

-Ooooh no.

Sans prendre le temps d'attaper mes béquilles, je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre et ai pris l'ordinateur de Lana, et je suis revenue vers la cuisine-non sans manquer de me planter deux fois, une fois sur les pieds de Charmant qui depassaient du canapé lit, et une fois sur les boots de Hook, jetées en vrac dans le salon. Je me suis retenue de leur gueuler dessus comme un caniche enragé, et ai posé l'ordinateur sur la table de la cuisine, cherchant dans le moteur de recherche les photos d'Ariel, sous le regard médusé de Graham. Ma main tremblait, et dans l'opération, par erreur, j'ai fermé le navigateur, donnant à Graham plein loisir de voir le fond d'écran de Lana. Un montage fait maison de Hook et Emma qui s'embrassent, avec une phrase de la série, dans des tons marron et or.

-Aaaaah merde.

Ouch. La tête de Graham.

-Really ? That...Stinky rat kissing Emma ?

Stinky rat s'est mis à ronfler pile à ce moment-là, histoire de rendre l'histoire encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était. Dans un accès de rage que je n'ai pas pu contrôler, Graham a attrappé la paire de boots de Hook et les lui a envoyées à la tronche-et sa précision de visée n'était pas légendaire. Pleine tête, les deux fois. Ce qui, quelque part, confirmait ce que je pensais : ses sentiments pour Emma étaient bien présents. Voilà qui n'allait pas aider les deux phénomènes à se supporter.

Bien sûr, Hook s'est réveillée d'une humeur...Moyenne, et a commencé à débiter un flot d'insultes conséquent, et Graham ne s'est pas fait prier pour lui répondre. Vite, vite, une idée, avant qu'ils n'en viennent en main...Réveiller David. Au moins, il pourrait faire bouclier humain.

J'ai essayé de le secouer, mais putain, il dormait bien ce con, alors que Hook s'était emparé de la télécommande de la télé, et Graham, de celle du lecteur DVD, et ils menaçaient de se l'envoyer à la tronche l'un l'autre. Si ils se tournaient vers l'étagère, nos collections de series télé en coffrets allaient devenir munitions et projectiles, et honnêtement, je préférais éviter. J'ai secoué David avec plus de force, et, de guerre lasse, ai attrappé une bouteille d'eau qui trainait sur la table.

-Pardon pour le réveil en douceur, Charmant...Mais j'ai pas vraiment Snow à disposition, donc True Love's Kiss, ce sera pour plus tard.

J'ai débouché la bouteille, remplie au trois quarts, et je n'ai pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle : David s'est pris 80 centilitres de flotte, et ça l'a réveillé en sursaut.

-Hi, sorry. Can you make sure those two don't kill one another, please ?

David donnait l'impression de revenir d'un autre monde, et il lui a fallut un instant pour se reconnecter à la situation un peu...Inhabituelle.

-What happened ?

-Well, Graham may have found out that Hook kissed your daughter.

-And ?

Hu. Tout juste, il ne savait pas necessairement que Graham avait précédé Hook.

-Well, he may have kissed Emma juuuust before he died, and that made him remember everything wayyyy ahead of you all...

David a secoué la tête pour se débarasser d'un peu de l'eau que j'avais renversé, et s'est frotté les yeux.

-So basically, what you're saying is that Hook and Graham are fighting for my daughter in your living room, right ?

-Exactly.

Il s'est levé, pour se donner une contenance-heureusement qu'ils avaient tous dormis habillés-et s'est éclairci la voix et raclé la gorge.

-OYE !

Les deux chiffoniers se sont arrêtés de se battre avant d'avoir trouvé les DVD.

-None of you are good enough for my daughter, not like that anyway.

Graham a été consterné un instant, probablement pas encore suffisament habitué à vivre avec les souvenirs de la forêt enchantée, avant de mettre le doigt sur le curieux lien de parenté entre Emma et les Charmant. Hook, de son côté, a eu une expression franchement choquée.

-Mate, I saved your life !

Graham était visiblement perdu-il était mort depuis longtemps quand David avait été blessé à la dreamshade-alors que David refutait son argument du plat de la main.

-Yes you did, but behaving like a horny teenagers does not make you worthy of her.

Graham a eu un petit mouvement de tête, façon "ha, bien fait !".

-You're not any better, sheriff. It takes two to fight like that.

Je me suis assise sur le bord du canapé lit, vide d'energie comme si je baby-sittais les pires gosses du monde.

-And if you two could drop my remote controls without actually breaking them, I'd be more than grateful, thanks.

Graham a reposé son arme improvisée, alors que Hook, MA télécommande toujours en l'air prête à s'abattre sur Graham, semblait ne pas comprendre ce que je lui disais. Okay. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. J'ai attrapé son crochet, resté dans un tiroir de la cuisine, et je l'ai brandi sous son nez.

-Listen...Mate. Either you drop gently my remote control, or I swear I'll melt your hook and make spoons out of it ! And trust me, you're going to look like a bloody idiot with a spoon on your arm instead of a hook !

J'ai entendu Graham et David pouffer dérrière moi. Hook a soupiré, relâché son projectile, et j'ai confié le crochet à David, sous ses protestations.

-Why is everyone against me ?

-Against you, hu ? Follow me.

-But...

-Shut up and do as I said.

-But...

-Spoon.

Il a arrêté de se plaindre, et, avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, m'a suivi jusque dans ma chambre-toujours à cloche-pieds, je commençais à avoir des crampes dans la cuisse-où je lui ai montré le poster en un mètres cinquante sur deux de sa tronche qui s'étalait sur mon mur.

-So, who's against you now, hu ?

Sourire canaille.

-So the lady's fantasy is to kiss the pirate, love ? We can work it out...

-Back off. I love your character in the show, but you're driving me nuts, really.

Je suis repartie dans la cuisine, en le laissant se contempler lui-même dans ma chambre.

Entre temps, Graham avait exposé à David les conclusions auxquelles nous étions arrivés, et je les invitais à me suivre dans la cuisine, pour aller au bout de ce que je voulais montrer à Graham.

-Where's Hook ?

David n'était pas forcément rassuré de ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux.

-Oh don't worry. He's contemplating his own self in my bedroom. There's a poster of him out there.

David a eu l'air...Peiné, vexé même.

-He's got the bedroom...

-Yeah, and you got the bathroom, I know. But you're also on the one just above the television that no one really noticed, and the two others aren't.

David a jeté un oeil sur l'endroit précisé, puis a eu l'air satisfait de l'emporter sur les deux autres. Incroyable.

Je me suis rassise à table, et j'ai affiché sur l'écran du PC de Lana-en faisant trèèèès attention à ne pas revenir par erreur sur son fond d'écran cette fois-les deux photos que je cherchais : une d'Ariel, et une de moi-même, qui datait de cet été, où j'avais encore les cheveux longs.

-That's me, a couple of weeks before I got attacked. I was pretty much looking like that when it happened.

Quand j'étais rentrée de l'hôpital, Lana avait fait venir un de ses amis qui coiffait à domicile. Je voulais une coupe courte, parce qu'avec mes blessures, m'occuper de mes cheveux demandait une dextérité qui me faisait défaut, mais je voulais aussi changer la couleur, comme si...Comme si je n'étais, finalement, plus la même personne. En trois heures, j'étais passée des cheveux longs, roux et ondulés à une coupe pixie très foncée, presque noire. Et avant cela, il y avait entre le personnage d'Ariel et moi-même...Une ressemblance. J'étais la version quelconque d'Ariel.

-You look just like her...

David avait compris où je voulais en venir, alors que Graham ne comprenait pas qui elle était. David s'est rendu compte de son trouble, et lui a expliqué qui elle était et quand elle était arrivée. Et, dans sa nature de sheriff, Graham nous avait largemment dépassé niveau conclusions.

-So...Whatever attacked you has most probably been raised to attack us ?

-That's a possibility. A strong one.

David hochait la tête, soucieux.

-But...Who the hell would do that ?

Si il avait raison, et plus nous avancions dans notre logique, plus cela me semblait possible, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait minutieusement élevé un monstre qui avait suffisament d'intellect pour s'attaquer à des gens ciblés, et avait envoyé les personnages dans un monde où la magie ne pourrait pas leur sauver la vie. La situation n'était plus seulement compliquée, elle était, maintenant, devenue dangereuse. D'autant que nous ne savions pas où étaient les autres-et ils étaient beaucoup.

La clef s'est fait entendre dans la serrure, et Lana est rentrée, avec, sur ses pas, Leroy, qui est tombé dans les bras de David, Archie, qui, bien que surpris, a été accueilli par Graham, et Belle, qui semblait un peu perdue, et probablement déçue de ne pas voir Rumplestiltskin. Hook regardait la scène à moitié caché dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre.

-Oh great, a family reunion.

J'était à côté de lui, appuyée contre ma porte ouverte.

-Jealous much ?

Grimace.

-I'm not jealous.

Je l'ai regardé de bas en haut, pour évaluer mon analyse.

-Yes you are.

Lana, à bout de souffle, saisie par le froid, s'est adossée contre le mur, de l'autre côté de Hook.

-Je leur ai expliqué dans les grandes lignes, mais ils étaient tellement perdus qu'ils étaient juste rassurés que quelqu'un soit gentil et compréhensif avec eux. Et vous, ça a été ?

-Erm...Si on exclue le fait que Hook et Graham ont manqué de s'entretuer, tout va bien.

-Oh. Pour une raison en particulier, ou...

J'ai grimacé.

-Disons qu'en voulant montrer quelque chose aux garçons, j'ai par erreur montré ton fond d'écran à Graham...

Hook a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Those bloody french. Can't understand a damn word.

Je l'ai regardé avec dédain.

-Oh shut up, pirate. You don't need to spy on our conversations.

-Baaah. I'll join the happy little reunion, you two are too...

Lana l'a regardé avec un oeil meurtrier.

-Too ?

Nouvelle grimace.

-Too women.

_(to be continued) _


	4. A trip to the Viking's warehouse

La vision était stupéfiante.

De gauche à droite, Charming, Leroy et Belle étaient assis sur le canapé-lit, maintenant replié. Sur un fauteuil, Graham, et sur l'autre, Archie. Etalé par terre, Hook. Moi sur une chaise, et Lana debout au milieu de tout ce monde. Et puis par dérrière, le jour qui se levait, rose-orangé et gros nuages sombres. La table du salon était couverte de tasses de thé ou de café.

David avait fait un point global à tout le monde-sous les soupirs et les commentaires de Hook, mais de sa part, sa provocation ne pouvait même plus nous surprendre. Leroy lui a dit de se taire, David lui a demandé poliment, et j'ai ressorti la menace de la cuillère. Même ça, ça n'avait pas vraiment grippé son moulin à paroles.

Après le point rapide pour leur donner une idée de la situation et de l'avancée de nos investigations, Lana a donné à tout le monde-sauf Hook, qui a préféré en faire un bateau-feuilles et stylos.

-Okay everyone, I need your attention. We need you to list every single citizen of Storybrooke. We're aware that not everyone knows everyone, we'll just match your lists and print out a definitive one. List everyone that cross your mind, from the most obvious, to the ones no one see or seems to care about. Everyone.

Un instant plus tard, tout le monde était concentré, sauf Hook qui coloriait son bâteau avec son stylo feutre. Lana l'a pointé du doigt.

-You.

-What have I done...Again ?

Oh rien, tu fais des bateaux en papier plutôt que nous aider, bouffon.

-Nothing. You're doing nothing. So you're coming with me.

-With you ?

-Yeah, we're going to need to do some shopping.

Il a fait une grimace carrément hideuse.

-I'm not your chihuahua ! I don't do shopping !

Lana a jonglé avec son crochet.

-Actually, _yes_, you are my chihuahua.

-I'd rather make lists...

Il a tiré la liste entamée de Graham et lui a pris son stylo, avant que celui-ci ne récupère les deux avec un regard façon "si j'avais eu des pistolets à la place des yeux, tu serais mort depuis longtemps".

J'ai fait signe à David de venir dans ma direction.

-Do you think you can manage them while we're away ? We're taking Hook with us.

-Sure. Where are you going ?

-Well, it's rather obvious that you are all going to stay with us until we figure this out and find the others, so we're going to need some pillows, blanket and extra...Oh fuck. I don't know the word !

-Describe it ?

-The stuff we sleep on ?

-Mattresses ?

-Yeah ! That's it. We need to go to ikea to get this stuff without blowing a hole the size of Texas on our bank accounts.

David a hoché la tête, avant de fouiller quelque chose dans sa poche, et de me tendre une carte bancaire jaune et rouge.

-I'm not sure it's going to work, but it's worth a shot. You're doing a lot already, and you really should not...You don't have to pay.

-What's the code ?

-The...Code ?

Oh, David. Attention adorable, mais complètement inutile. Sa carte n'était pas à puce, comme nos cartes, mais à piste, et très peu de machines hors des sites touristiques fonctionnaient avec la piste. Je lui ai rendu sa carte avec un sourire en le remerciant-pour le moment, nous pouvions nous permettre des frais imprévus, jusqu'à hauteur de mille, mille cinq cent euros peut être. C'était après ce cap que nous aurions besoin de nous poser des questions financières-envoyer Hook braquer une banque ou deux me semblait être une bonne idée. David avait cependant toujours l'air soucieux.

-What's wrong ?

-I'm worried for...Everyone that's not in this room, basically.

J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule.

-Listen, we're going to try our very best to find you all. I swear we're going to visit every single dead-end, every alley, every forest path of the city until we find you all, okay ? I don't do promises unless I'm sure I'll be able to keep them, and this one I will.

Sans prevenir, il m'a serré dans ses bras, et m'a dit merci dans l'oreille. Dire que je n'étais pas fondamentalement chamboulée serai un mensonge-c'était un câlin d'anthologie.

Leroy s'est rapproché de moi, alors que Lana tentait de convaincre Hook d'échanger sa veste avec celle d'Archie, pour éviter qu'il n'attire l'attention de toute la boutique, ce qui n'était pas chose gagnée. Leroy s'est penché près de moi, et a commencer à chuchoter.

-I need to go to...To...You know !

-Oooooh. The loo. Right there. Pass the information to the others...When...The moment will come. We're going to buy some basic furniture to insure you all have a minimum of comfort.

Leroy m'a fait un signe de la main, le pouce en l'air, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. David avait rejoint Archie pour tenter de modifier l'apparence de Hook un tant soit peu, et depuis le salon, Graham voulait savoir si il y avait besoin de son aide.

-Stay where you are, dumb corpse !

Graham a râlé, Belle lui a dit de ne pas faire attention à son attitude, Hook a essayé de dire quelque chose mais David, Lana et Archie l'ont poussé de force dans sa chambre, ont fermé la porte à clef, et j'ai entendu Lana dire "if you don't swap your clothes with Archie right now I swear I'm going to tie you up in the bed and let Leroy torture you with a feather". N'importe qui aurait baissé d'un ton. Pas Hook. Je l'ai entendu répondre à Lana "hey, the lady is kinky, I love it". Et puis après, dans un bruit de protestations, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient retiré sa veste à la Marilyn Manson de force. Et Lana lui a crié "and take that eye liner off your face, we're not going to a bloody vampire party !". Nouvelle salve de protestations. Je ne pouvais plus retenir un rire.

Je suis retournée dans la salle, où Graham et Belle-qui, techniquement, ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, si ce n'était pour le pub de la forêt enchantée où ils avaient pu se croiser-avaient décidé de joindre leur souvenirs d'office sur une seule et même liste.

-Erm, guys...If you are hungry or sleepy or if you need anything, just help yourselves. The kitchen's over there, plates and glasses are on the top shelf of the cupboard, and knives and forks are on the middle drawer. If any of you need a nap, take one of the rooms. We won't be away for more than a couple of hours, okay ?

Ils ont tous les deux acquiessé. Soucieuse de ne rient entendre en provenance de la salle de bain, j'ai cogné doucement contre la porte.

-Leroy, are you okay over there ?

J'ai entendu un grognement.

-Yeah, just can't pee when Charming is watching me.

Ok. Penser à retirer les posters avant que de vrais problèmes ne nous tombent dessus.

-I'll take it out, try to...Close your eyes ?

Lana est sortie de la chambre en refermant la porte dérrière elle et en tenant la clanche, comme pour retenir un animal sauvage. Pire. Hook.

-Tu fais quoi, là ?

-Euh...Je donne des conseils pour aider Grumpy à piss...

Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase, et Lana et moi avons éclaté de rire. Toute cette situation était folle, et il semblait que les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'ameliorant.

-C'est de ta faute, avec ton foutu poster de Charmant dans les toilettes.

Cela n'a fait que renforcer notre fou rire, au moment même où Archie, David et Hook sont sortis de la chambre. Et le fou rire n'a plus pu s'arrêter.

Hook n'avait pas seulement échangé sa veste avec Archie. Hook avait échangé pantalon et haut avec Archie. L'image même de Hook en anglais de bonne famille, et d'Archie en fan de metal sortant d'un concert était pratiquement impossible à supporter sans une envie de rire qui dépassait l'entendement. Même David s'y était mis, et avait appelé Graham pour que l'humiliation se prolonge. Et Graham ne s'est pas fait prier.

Archie a retiré la veste et l'a mise sur le porte-manteau. Lana a piégé Hook et lui a retiré son eye-liner de force. Leroy a réussit à faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et un semblant de calme était revenu dans le salon, où ils travaillaient maintenant tous les cinq sur une même liste, histoire d'éviter de perdre du temps. J'avais confié mon ordinateur à Belle, qui tapait minutieusement chaque nom, et lui avait montré comment se servir de l'imprimante. Quand nous serions de retour, tout serait prêt pour commencer à quadriller la ville et récupérer autant de personnages que possible, en espérant que rien de grave n'était arrivé entre temps.

Enfin, tour de clef dans la serrure, nos invités étaient en sécurité à la maison, et nous, en direction de Ikea avec Hook, ce qui nous semblait être une idée complètement foireuse, mais tout plutôt que de transformer l'appartement en ring de boxe.

Lana a réglé les portières de sa voiture pour mettre la sécurité enfant-qui savait ce que ce fou pouvait faire une fois sur la banquette arrière ?-et a pratiquement forcé Hook dedans, l'attachant comme un enfant.

-Don't forget that I still have your hook and nothing would make me happier than changing it for a kitchen ustensil. So you keep your seatbelt fastened until I tell you otherwise, understood, mate ?

Grognement en guise de réponse. Génial. Lana m'a ensuite aidée à monter à l'avant, et a mis mes béquilles dans le coffre. Enfin, nous étions partis. Nous avons fait un arrêt à McDo-au drive, pas folles-pour prendre café et mandises, et, pour la plaisanterie, et parce que nous étions encore hilares, nous avons commandé un Happy Meal pour Hook. Le plue beau de l'histoire voulant qu'une fois la blague passée, il a adoré son hamburger. Hook, en Archie, attaché sur la banquette arrière, un Happy Meal sur les genoux. Si j'avais eu à prendre du LSD, aucune hallucination n'aurait pu surpasser celle-ci. Aucune.

Naturellement, ni Lana ni moi n'avions pris la moindre photo. Quoiqu'il se passait, il fallait qu'un minimum de gens sachent, et qu'un minimum de preuves restent. Ils venaient d'une autre dimension, une avec la magie, et rien ne nous garantissait que ce monde-ci avait des intentions louables envers eux. Alors, pas de photos, pas de bavardages, pas de débordements. Et pourtant...Celle-ci aurait valu son pesant en cacahuètes.

La route entre McDo et Ikea était très courte, et nous sommes rapidement arrivés sur le parking.

-Can I stay inside of the car ?

La réponse arriva en choeur.

-No. Fucking. Way.

Nouvelle série de grognements.

-One day you'll stop behaving like an animal and start saying your feelings out loud.

Il a eu ce sourire enjôleur de chasseur de jupons, et m'a regardée avec défi.

-I can make you love my moans.

-You're a pig.

Lana a ouvert la porte et l'a détaché, avant d'aller chercher un caddie et de le forcer à le prendre.

-That way, I know where you are.

Hook en visite chez Ikea. Quelque chose me disait que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Nous sommes entrés, et avons pris l'ascenseur. Avec nous, il y avait une petite dame d'une soixantaine d'années, qui m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais des béquilles avant de comprendre qui j'étais et qu'elle ne me souhaite une convalescence rapide, avant de partir dans une tirade sur le monde d'aujourd'hui qui marchait sur la tête. En sortant, elle a regardé Hook de bas en haut, et m'a fait un grand sourire.

-En tout cas, votre ami est très chic.

Manifestement, Hook avait du comprendre le "très chic" qui l'a mis hors de lui, parce qu'à peine la petite dame partie, il a hurlé "and you smell like rotten corn and old fish, ancient goat !". Lana a soupiré et a appuyé de nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, le temps de redescendre et de monter à nouveau, et de surtout lui expliquer où il pouvait se mettre sa "filthy mouth".

Ikea. Un samedi matin. C'était déjà noir de monde. J'étais à côté de Hook, qui poussait le caddie. Lana a pris un crayon gratuit et a sorti une liste griffonée à la va-vite.

-Hold on, free pencils ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Il a lâché le caddie et a pioché dans le pot à crayons, et à sorti au moins trente crayons de sa seule main. Lana était trop occupée à réunir ce dont nous avions besoin pour notre sleepover géant pour faire vraiment attention aux bêtises de Hook, qui a tenté de mettre les trente crayons dans une des poches de Archie. Poche trop petite, et la moitié des crayons ont roulés par terre, créant un instant de panique derrière nous. Hook a acceléré, refusant tout net la responsabilité de la dame qui avait manqué de se prendre un porte manteau Hjälmaren en pleine poire.

-What are those names anyway ?

-Swedish.

-Ow. Viking.

-You're aware that we're in the 21st century, right ? Vikings are long gone.

-Yeah, they make cheap furniture. Is that really 29.99 for a table ?

-Yep. Welcome to Ikea !

Rien que sur le premier étage, il a engrangé plus d'une centaine de crayons, qu'il a fini par mettre dans mon sac. Quand je refusais, il me disait simplement "you never know when you're going to need pencils, and I've always taught my men that whenever it's free, take all of it".

Lana allait et venait et rajoutait des choses dans le chariot, bien plus efficace que nous deux réunis. Pour tout dire, arrivés près des sofas, j'ai commencé à manifester de sérieux signes de fatigue. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis plus de trente heures, et je savais que je devais impérativement me reposer pour être sûre que mes blessures allaient guérir correctement. Prise d'un vertige, je me suis assise sur le canapé Kivik, et, à ma grande surprise, laissant le chariot en plein passage, certes, Hook est venu s'assoir à côté de moi, visiblement inquiet.

-Are you okay, love ?

J'avais fermé mes yeux, la main sur la poitrine, sentant mon coeur qui battait la chamade. J'avais vraiment joué avec le feu.

-I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Should have slept.

-Want some medicine ?

Il a sorti sa flasque avec un sourire, et en a descendu une bonne rasade.

-I shall pass. I can't believe you're getting drunk in a sofa at Ikea.

Nouveau sourire enjôleur.

-I can get drunk anywhere, love.

-Yeah, I can tell.

-Oi, what does that mean ?

-Oh come on.

J'ai pointé la flasque du doigt.

-Alright, fair enough. Feeling any better ?

-Just give me a minute or two, okay ?

-Are you in any pain ?

J'ai ouvert un seul oeil et l'ai regardé. Il était sincère, il s'inquiétait réellement. C'était touchant.

-Are you looking for the honest answer or the comforting answer ?

Il a penché sa tête sur le côté.

-Honest.

-Hurts like a bitch.

-I'm sorry to hear that. If we were in Storybrooke, or in Neverland, or anywhere with magic, I bet there would be stuff to make you feel better.

-Sadly, we live in a magicless land. All we have is science, and it's not nearly half as efficient as your beloved magic. I just have to be patient.

Et là, il a eu un geste à la fois incompréhensible et parfaitement rassurant. Il m'a embrassée sur le front. Comme un père l'aurait fait pour sa fille. Non, cela n'a pas vraiment calmé mes palpitations. Troublée, tout ce que j'étais capable de faire pour la suite du parcours de l'étage, c'était de lui sourire. Lana avait compris que quelque chose était arrivé, mais je préférais lui en parler quand nous serions seules. Si cela arrivait dans les prochains jours.

Avant de descendre récupérer plaids et oreillers, nous sommes passés près du restaurant, et j'ai fait signe à Lana que j'avais besoin d'un break. A vrai dire, elle aussi, et nous avons pris une table pendant qu'elle allait chercher boissons et plats chauds. Qui, sur terre, habitant proche d'un Ikea, pouvait résister à l'appel de la boulette suédoise...Même a dix heures trente du matin ? Personne.

Tassant trois assiettes de purée et boulettes et trois gobelets pour aller chercher des boissons à la fontaine sur deux plateaux, Lana nous a rejoint et a posé un gobelet vide et une assiette devant le pirate.

-Love, my glass is empty.

Elle l'a regardé avec agacement.

-Mate, that's what fountains are made for.

Elle lui a pointé du doigt la fontaine.

-From left to right : something that looks like coke, something that looks like fanta, something that looks like 7up, and that awful red cranberry thingy that Erin likes so much and can drink buckets of it.

Comme par défi, il s'est levé et a rempli son gobelet de lingon, ma boisson fétiche. Et il est revenu vers la table et a rempli le mien, regardant Lana de bas en haut.

-You can walk.

Le temps qu'il était parti-et que je priais pour ne pas que le gobelet tombe, vu qu'une main en moins voulait nécessairement dire que personne ne tenait le verre, et que la puissance du jet d'airelles menaçait de se répandre partout sauf dans le verre, et je considérais que nous avions suffisament attiré l'attention sur nous-Lana s'est penchée vers moi.

-Il se passe quoi entre toi et le pirate ?

-Rien, il est juste charmant.

-Oh, c'est drôle, ça...

-Je ne me suis pas sentie très bien, et il a été gentil.

Lana a fait une grimace.

-Gentil ? Hook...Gentil ?

J'ai hoché la tête...Et senti mes joues rosir. Lana a éclaté de rire en pointant mon visage du doigt.

-Et ça, c'est de la fièvre, ou de la fatigue, bien sûr ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bien sûr...

Hook était revenu avec son gobelet et s'était assis à côté de moi.

-Talking about me, loves ?

Lana riait de plus belle, et j'essayais de chouiner un "notatall" à peine audible. Il n'a pas semblé m'en tenir rigueur, et a regardé son assiette.

-Okay, what's that ?

Lana a baillé.

-Swedish balls or something.

Il a lâché sa fourchette, alors que je tentais de faire comprendre à Lana son erreur. Trop tard. La tête de Hook avait pris des couleurs...Inhabituelles.

-I'm not eating this. Viking's balls ? No bloody way.

Je n'en pouvais plus de rire.

-No, it's swedish _meat _balls. It's made with pork or beef, but...Regular minced meat, I promise.

Il m'a regardée avec suspicion, puis a haussé les épaules et a commencé à manger. En en foutant plus partout que moi. A sa décharge, il n'avait qu'une main. Lana est restée figée pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et d'éclater de rire à son tour.

A peine trente minutes après, nous étions de retour au rez-de-chaussée, où Lana a empillé des plaids de toutes les couleurs, et des coussins, au moins dix, avant de filer vers la sortie. On en avait pour moins de cent euros. Oh Ikea, mon amour. Celui de mon banquier, en tout cas.

Nous étions sur le point de sortir quand mon regard a été attiré par quelqu'un, au bistro, assise, seule, face à la fenêtre, et je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. J'ai tapé sur l'épaule de Lana, qui m'a fait un grand sourire, et elle m'a laissée aller la voir pendant que elle et Hook allaient charger la voiture.

Avec mes béquilles, j'ai essayé d'accélérer autant que je le pouvais, parce que je la voyais triste comme jamais, et j'en avais mal au coeur. Si elle était perdue depuis hier soir, elle devait mourir de faim, et avant d'aller la rejoindre, je prenais le temps de lui prendre un donut et un café, que j'ai déposé devant elle avant de m'assoir à côté de moi.

-There, eat, you must be hungry.

Snow White m'a regardée avec un air de desespoir mêlé de gratitude et de doutes.

-Hi. My name's Erin. I know what's happening to you.

Elle a fait "non" de la tête.

-I don't think you do.

-Let me guess. You live in Storybrooke, and you got sent in the middle of nowhere last night. You've lost everyone and you spent your night outside in the cold, and this morning, you found this place and just sat there waiting for an idea about what to do next. Am I right ?

Elle m'a dévisagée, puis a compris que j'étais digne de confiance, et a daigné tremper ses lèvres dans le café brûlant et croquer dans le donut.

-It's not exactly Granny's, but it's going to make you feel better.

J'ai pointe du doigt la voiture, et Lana et Hook qui déchargeaient les achats et chargeaient la voiture.

-Is that...Archie ?

Lana a tapé sur l'épaule de Hook qui s'est retourné vers Snow, et a eu l'air surpris.

-Oh my god...It's Hook.

Elle a eu un immense sourire, profondément soulagée.

-It's Hook. I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see him.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire.

-He's not the only one. We found half a dozen of you, they're safe at home, and you're going with us.

Elle mis ses mains sur sa bouche, dans une sensation de soulagement immense, ses jolis yeux qui brillaient plus de raison.

-Is...Does...

Elle jouait avec la serviette sous son donut, soudainement prise par une angoisse certaine. Je ne l'ai pas fait attendre plus.

-Yes, Charming is at home.

Deux larmes ont coulé sur ses joues, et elle s'est penchée vers moi pour me faire un câlin.

-Oh thank god. I am so, so relieved.

Je me suis levée et ai repris mes béquilles, alors qu'elle finissait en vitesse son donut et son café.

-Come on. Let's get you home. My home, but yours for the time you're going to spend there.

Elle m'a suivie jusqu'à la voiture, où je lui ai présenté Lana, et elle a fait un câlin à Hook-non que Hook fut particulièrement enchanté, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir autrement. Je l'ai laissée monter devant, et je me suis assise à côté de lui, et, sur le trajet, alors que Snow et Lana discutaient, il a juste murmuré "are you okay ?" vers moi, et attendu que j'acquiesse, avant de jeter un regard chargé de tristesse vers la vitre, et ne plus rien dire du trajet.

Bien sûr, les retrouvailles entre Charmant et sa belle furent exactement ce que j'espérais. Digne d'un conte de fées. Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'ôter de l'esprit l'humeur de Hook, comme si la présence de Snow lui rappellait quelque chose qu'il préférait oublier. Snow était ravie de retrouver Graham, et Hook ne l'a même pas chambré. Archie et lui se sont changés, et alors que tout le monde était dans le salon, Hook a préféré se réfugier, seul, dans la cuisine. Et j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour le suivre, alors que je le voulais plus que tout, mais j'étais au bout du bout de mes forces. A contrecoeur, je l'ai laissé seul, et je suis allée m'effondrer dans mon lit avant de perdre connaissance pour de bon sur le sol de la cuisine.

_(to be continued)_


	5. We owe you a lot

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai réussi à dormir sans faire de rêves, et surtout, sans faire de cauchemars. Il faisait déjà nuit, signe évident que j'avais dormi au moins dix heures. Ma chambre était baignée d'obscurité, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait une portion minimale de mon mur...Suffisante pour que je vois mon poster. Et que je me souvienne de tout ce qui était arrivé sur ces dernières 48 heures, que ce n'était pas un rêve distant, une hallucination, une mauvaise association de médicaments qui me faisait délirer.

Dans l'appartement règnait un silence certain. Ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Je me suis glissée hors de mon lit, prenant la morsure certaine du froid en pleine poire. Mes fractures étaient infiniment plus douloureuses quand il faisait froid, et cela ne m'encourageait vraiment pas à me lever. Dans un coin, mes béquilles me jetaient un regard infâme, tout à fait conscientes d'être plus objet de torture qu'aide à ma mobilité. Quand j'avais du commencer à marcher, à l'hôpital, avec elles, cela m'avait demandé deux jours de larmes, tellement j'avais mal dans mon bras. Mais j'en ai eu marre de rester alitée, alors j'ai essayé de basculer le plus gros de ma force sur mon côté droit. Je continuais d'avoir terriblement mal dans mon poignet et mon épaule à chaque mouvement, mais c'était devenu une habitude, et mon chirurgien m'avait dit que cela allait accélérer la réeducation. Oui, mais ça faisait un mal de chien.

Je suis sortie de la chambre sans trop me presser, et je suis allée dans le salon, où la télé était allumée et fascinait les quatre personnes qui étaient assises. Et de ces quatre là, je ne connaissais en personne que Graham. Fronçant les sourcils, je reconnaissais Ruby, Tinker Bell et Granny, et tout le monde était soit complètement fasciné, soit complètement abattu, mais très amorphe. En me retournant vers la télé, je comprenais pourquoi.

-Why are you watching...This ?

Personne jusqu'ici n'avait remarqué ma présence, et tous se retournèrent vers moi. Graham-qui avait restitué à la télécommande son utilité première-a pressé le bouton pause, en plein milieu d'un épisode de la fin de la première saison, gêlant Regina dans une attitude peu flatteuse. Graham s'est levé et m'a cédé sa place, avant de me présenter aux filles et de me tendre un message griffonné par Lana.

_Les recherches ont été plutôt fructueuses ! Appelle-moi. Lana xx_

Je ne me suis pas fait prier, et ai laissé Graham remettre le DVD pendant que je m'isolais dans la cuisine pour appeler ma meilleure amie. Cette fois, elle a décroché après une demie sonnerie.

-J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Son ton était au bord de l'hilarité, donc j'édulcorais la gravité de ses propos.

-Alors je te fais le topo : je suis chez Carrefour, Charmant et Snow sont amoureusement enlacés en poussant le caddie, Leroy est en train d'empiler les packs de flotte et de boissons comme un forcené dans un autre chariot, Hook est en train de manger non pas une mais deux pommes qu'il n'a visiblement pas l'intention de faire payer-j'aurai jamaaaaaais du lui montrer le stand de fruits et légumes-Archie s'est perdu dans le rayon bouquins et a commencé à lire Fifty Shades, et Belle et Gold, euh...La dernière fois que je les ais vus, ils s'étaient arrêtés à la librairie et depuis, sans nouvelles. Heureusement que j'ai donné rendez-vous à tout le monde dans trente minutes à la voiture.

-Donc vous êtes partis avec deux voitures ?

-Yup. Charmant a pris la tienne, et il conduit mieux que toi.

-Aha, très drôle. La question restant : pourquoi vous êtes partis à tant que ça ?

-Je sais pas. J'ai posé la question, et tout le monde a voulu s'aérer.

-Et qu'ils regardent la série, c'était l'idée de qui ?

-Hum, la mienne. Ca leur donne une notion très nette de ce qui se passe et de ce qu'ils sont dans ce monde.

Wah. J'avais une migraine puissante qui montait à toute berzingue.

-Donc nous sommes...

-Treize. On a trouvé Ruby et Tinker dans les bois dérrière la maison, Gold était du côté du port, et Granny était près du cinéma. On a couvert une zone aussi large que possible, mais demain, il faudra organiser des zones de recherches plus précises. La liste qu'ils ont réussi à dresser est conséquente, et je doute qu'on réussise à tous les trouver.

-On a Gold avec nous, est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose ?

-Pas plus que toi et moi. Il était tranquillement avec Belle, et d'un coup, sans préavis, il s'est retrouvé ici.

-Pas responsable, donc.

-Je ne pense pas. J'espère qu'on va trouver Regina très vite...

-Et Emma.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Emma soit ici.

Mince. J'étais sur le cul, littéralement.

-Tu te souviens que Charmant t'avait dit qu'ils attendaient Emma et Henry pour aller manger quand la malédiction est arrivée.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit au poste de police...

-Elle était partie pour deux jours à Boston avec Henry et le petit Neal, pour laisser souffler ses parents et qu'ils se retrouvent. Elle ne rentrait à Storybrooke que ce soir-là...

-Et tu crois que la malédiction était géographique ?

-Oui, enfin, c'est ce que Gold, Snow, Charming et Hook pensent. Elle a délocalisé chaque personne présente à Storybrooke au moment où le sort à été lancé.

-Donc Emma serait seule là-bas avec Henry et le bébé...

-C'est l'explication la plus probable. Si elle était arrivée, Henry et les enfants aussi, et des enfants perdus ou abandonnés, de nos jours, surtout pas français, ça se sait très vite. Et Emma sait parfaitement se débrouiller dans toutes les situations, même les plus tordues...

J'étais consternée. J'espérais de tout coeur qu'on allait la retrouver très vite, je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle pouvait ne pas avoir suivi le mouvement et être coincée, seule avec les deux enfants, dans un Storybrooke désert, ville fantôme.

-C'est pour ça que Charmant et Snow savent que le bébé est en sécurité. Il est avec Emma.

-Est-ce qu'on a un moyen pour les contacter ?

-J'ai demandé à Gold, et sans magie, il ne peut rien.

-Et le portable de Emma ?

Silence au bout du fil, je l'entendais appeler David et lui demander de lui noter le numéro de Emma sur sa liste de courses.

-Merde, il faut vraiment que je dormes, même les trucs les plus logiques sont en train de m'échapper.

-Pas étonnant. Difficile de réfléchir, même à des choses qui tombent sous le bon sens, quand on a multiplié par sept le nombre d'habitants de la maison et qu'ils sortent tous d'une série télé.

-Pas faux.

-Et Rumplest...Rumpele...Rumpleste...Oh merde, tiens, Gold, il est comment ?

Ca l'avait faire rire. Jamais la dernière à se moquer de mes problèmes de langue qui fourche.

-Je pensais avoir à batailler avec lui pour le faire venir avec nous, mais comme on avait Belle dans la voiture, c'est elle qui lui a tout expliqué. Pour l'instant, il est d'une gentilesse sidérante. Je pense que d'être privé de magie a ramené sa bonté dominante.

Je soupirais, déçue. Quelque chose en moi espérait de tout coeur que la magie aurait cours dans notre monde, rien que parce que cela simplifierait la situation grandement.

-Pas de magie...Vous avez essayé ?

Lana a un un silence marqué.

-Non...On est partis du principe que...Mince, tu as raison. Faut vraiment que je retrouve Gold...Ah, ils sont là !

J'entendais au bout du fil qu'elle faisait des grands gestes.

-Ca va, toi ?

-Fallait que je dormes.

-T'as pris tes médicaments ?

-Non, mais je vais le faire tout de suite. Vous rentrez quand ?

-Oh, dans une petite heure, je pense. Si je ne suis pas tombée chèvre entre temps. Le coup de bol, c'est que le magasin est quasiment désert, donc personne ne fait trop attention à eux. Y'a que Hook qui attire un peu les regards, mais plutôt parce qu'il est un bouffon gothique qu'autre chose. J'ai l'impression que les gens ne se voient pas entre eux dans les supermarchés...Oh, j'ai reservé une table chez Marco, et je lui ai demandé de nous mettre dans l'arrière salle, pour neuf heures.

Marco. Le restaurant italien juste en bas de la rue. Idée de génie, j'étais certaine qu'il nous ferait un pris de groupe, et je savais que l'arrière salle serait déserte. Il était venu m'apporter son tiramisu à l'hôpital, et si ce n'était pas un ami, c'était au moins un copain, quelqu'un sur lequel nous pouvions compter. Et puis surtout, son petit restau était à même pas cent mètres de la maison. C'était la meilleure des options pour s'assurer que tout le monde mangerait quelque chose, et puis que la cuisine ne se transformerait pas en gigantesque capharnaüm. Même faire des sandwichs, pour treize personnes, demandait une organisation folle. J'ai raccroché, laissé Lana terminer sa partie de rigolade dans Carrefour, et dans la minute, elle m'a envoyé par message le numéro de Emma, en me disant que ce serait plus facile que je l'appelle, plutôt qu'elle, prise dans les rayons de l'hypermarché. Je profitais de l'ordinateur de Lana posé dans la cuisine pour chercher l'indicatif du Maine, tout sauf convaincue que nos lignes téléphoniques passent dans une autre dimension. Déjà que j'arrivais à peine à avoir de la 3G dans notre monde...

-Maine...Maine...Bingo.

Sans réfléchir, ni au fait que je ne savais pas quoi dire-alors que j'étais plutôt du genre a répéter cent fois dans ma tête à chaque fois que je devais appeler quelqu'un-ni au fait qu'appeler Emma Swan, sorte d'idole-héroïne absolue et d'inspiration ultime a être la plus _badass_ possible demeurait, sommes toutes, infiniment intimidant. J'ai composé les numéros, indicatif et code zone compris, et j'ai prié tous les dieux et tous les diables que mon esprit athéiste connaissait qu'elle reçoive l'appel. Je retenais mon souffle, écoutant chaque numéro être composé comme si cela prenait des heures, et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de respirer entre temps.

-Pitié, pas un message de servie, pas un message de service, pas un message de service...

Et ça a sonné. Et j'ai hurlé comme une démente.

-Ca sonne ! Ca sonne ! CA MAAAAARCHE. Bon, maintenant, décroche, ma grande...

Naturellement, j'avais attiré l'attention de tout le monde dans le salon, et Graham passait sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Problem ?

J'ai vite griffonné "trying to call Emma's phone- IT RINGS" sur mon bloc notes et lui ai affiché, et ai vu son visage s'illuminer. Oh seigneur. Hook n'était pas le seul à être grandement ennamouré.

Ca a sonné deux, puis trois fois, et enfin, ça a décroché, et une voix peu assurée m'a répondu.

-Hello ?

Ce soupire de soulagement...! Mais rien n'était fait, et j'écrivais sur la feuille pour Graham d'aller me chercher Ruby. Il a murmuré sans voix "why not me ?" et j'ai couvert mon téléphone de la main le temps de lui dire "because she thinks you're dead ?" et il a répondu "fair enough".

-Oh, hum, hi Emma, erm...

-Who are you ?

Hostilité. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

-A friend. Please, listen to me. We know what happened to you, Henry, and your little brother.

-I don't think you have the slightest idea...

-Ghost town, hu ? No one's there ? Storybrooke is absolutely empty ?

Silence.

-Okay, now you have my full attention.

-We're with Ruby, among others, and...She's going to explain it all.

J'ai tendu le téléphone à Ruby qui s'est éloignée dans un "oh my god Emma, thank god you're okay" et a commencé à parler à Emma et à raconter ce qui se passait. J'ignorais totalement l'état dans lequel j'allais retrouver mon forfait-appeler une autre dimension devait coûter la peau du dos. Mais je m'en fichais un peu. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de m'assurer de la sécurité de tous ces personnages que j'adorais, de savoir qui leur en voulait, d'arrêter la bête qui les menaçaient, et de les renvoyer chez eux. _Safe & sound. _

J'ai pris une grande respiration, rassurée de savoir qu'Emma était au courant, même si, franchement, j'aurais largemment préféré qu'elle fut avec nous. Après tout, elle était "the savior", et elle aurait pu grandement nous aider. Ni Lana ni moi n'étions expertes en sauvetage de personnages perdus, et même si nous adorions la série, tout un pan de l'histoire nous échappait. Avec Emma, tout aurait été plus facile, elle avait les ressources intellectuelles, mentales et psychologiques, et tout aurait été grandement acceléré. Qu'elle ait été absente lors de la malédiction était bien...

-Oh merde.

Graham, resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, a repété le mot avec son accent magique.

-_Melde_ ? That's...Fuck, right ?

-Yeah.

-What's wrong ?

-Erm...Bad news ?

Il a froncé des sourcils.

-How bad ?

-Well, as far as I can tell, the person who cast this damn curse on you all knew that Emma was away with the kids.

Il a vite compris où je voulais en venir.

-That person knows you-well, not you because you're dead-but knows Storybrooke as the back of their hands.

-But that does not tell us who he or she is.

-Are you absolutely sure it couldn't be Regina ?

-Well, with her, no one can ever be sure. David was fast to eliminate her from the suspect list, maybe a little too fast.

J'ai froncé les sourcils à mon tour.

-What do you mean ? Something's odd with the Charmings ?

-No, but...I don't know, my judgment is probably shadowed by...

Je l'ai coupé, histoire de lui éviter d'aller au bout de sa phrase.

-I know. As long as she's still missing, I think it's only reasonable to leave her on the suspect list.

Derrière nous, Granny avait entendu la conversation et était venue nous rejoindre.

-I can never trust her anyway...

J'ai levé la main en signe de cessez-le-feu.

-Let's not jump to conclusions too fast, okay ?

Granny semblait offensée.

-She killed Graham !

Graham a eu l'air totalement surpris.

-You knew it before today ?

-After our memories came back, I remembered that there were rumors spreading at light's fast that she enslaved you and made you her man whor...

Avantage de Granny : franchise à toute épreuve. Inconvénients : franchise à toute épreuve.

-Wow wow wow. We got it.

-So when this happened, I just figured it out by myself. And watching the episode proved it to me.

Je me prenais le visage dans les mains, et regardais d'un air desespéré Graham.

-You watched your own death ?!

-I did. And she is right. Regina did this.

J'ai soupiré.

-I know, and on the other hand, she tried super hard to be a good person, for Henry, and to be loved for who she is.

Granny m'a toisée de haut en bas.

-You speak like the Charmings.

-I do, but I deeply believe that people are innocent until proven guilty, even Regina. She's certainly prone to mass destruction and curses and murders, but she's also skilled at saving you all at her own expenses. She gave up who she loved the most to save you all from a tragedy in the making that wasn't anywhere near her responsability.

Graham m'a regardée, un peu déçu.

-Well, whatever happens, she'll still be the evil queen for me.

Granny a opiné du chef, bras croisés.

-Same for me.

-And I don't blame you ! But imagine for one second that we're targetting the wrong person...That means that whoever is out there and has raised a savage beast to destroy you is still on the loose. As long as Regina can't answer for herself, please, I beg you to keep your minds as open as possible and to consider that maybe, Regina is not the one to blame this time.

Ils ont tous les deux ponctué ma tirade de "okay" pas convaincus, avant de retourner au salon, d'arrêter le DVD et de me demander de les mettre sur la télé.

-It's going to be in french...

-Baah, that's fine, let's see what you people are up to.

J'ai zappé sur les chaines de la TNT, avant de tomber sur une diffusion en VO des "Kitchen's Nightmares" de Gordon Ramsay. Le visage de Granny s'est immédiatement illuminé, teinté de rose, alors que ce cher Gordon appelait un pauvre type en cuisine "panini head".

-I love him so much. I want him to taste my lasagna so badly !

Whoa Granny. Le sous-entendu était trop fort pour moi, et je suis allée noyer mon fou rire en remplissant le lave-vaisselle. Une collection de tasses ornait notre évier, comme si nous avions en fait reçu à la maison une armée de bibliothécaires anglais, à la Giles, qui avaient détroussé notre boîte à thé. Pour faire court : j'étais obligée de lancer le lave-vaisselle qui n'était plein que de tasses et de cuillères.

Alors que je passais un coup de lingette sur la table de la cuisine et sur l'évier, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit d'aller plus vite que moi, et de m'étonner que Granny connaisse Kitchen's Nightmares. Cela voulait dire qu'à Storybrooke, ils avaient accès à certaines chaines américaines de notre dimension...Et si nous avions tiré de trop rapides conclusions en pensant que Storybrooke était forcément d'un autre monde, parallèle ? Et si, finalement, ils n'étaient privés que d'une partie des informations-toutes celles concernant la série, par exemple-mais faisaient bien, techniquement, partie de notre dimension ? Cela n'expliquait pas comment ils étaient devenus objet de télévision, alors que, selon toute probabilité, leur existence était bel et bien réelle...Le dégrè de confusion de toute cette histoire grimpait d'heure en heure, et c'en était compliqué de fonctionner normalement tout en considérant le millier de questions qui volaient autour de moi.

Ruby est venue me rendre le téléphone, avec un grand sourire.

-It's so good to know she's okay...

-What did she told you ?

-They're fine, and she's going to try to figure out of a way to join us all.

Bien sûr, la magie. Elle ne maîtrisait pas tout son potentiel, mais j'espérais plus que tout qu'elle allait y arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce que Lana et moi avions bien besoin d'une épaule solide et championne de ce genre de situations sur laquelle se reposer.

-Mr Gold's store was left unlocked, so she's going to try something there with Henry. I just need to text her the adress, and a map if possible ?

-Sure, just make a screen cap and text her.

Elle m'a regardée, un peu perdue, le téléphone dans les mains, et je le lui prenais le temps de faire la capture d'écran google maps correspondant à ici, et une plus lointaine pour qu'elle situe la région, et une dernière où la ville n'était plus qu'un minuscule point au milieu d'une carte qui couvrait France et Etats-Unis, et je lui ai envoyé les trois images et l'adresse, ainsi que le numéro de Lana, le mien-si il ne s'était pas affiché-, celui de la maison, et nos adresses mail.

-Hum, Erin...

Han, j'adorais l'accent américain placé sur mon prénom. Ca sonnait tellement plus juste que le terrible "Hérinneuh" bien franchouillard. Mes parents m'avaient conçue en Irlande, d'où le choix aromatisé à la Guiness.

-Yeah ?

-Thank you...For everything you and Lana are doing. Nothing...You owe us nothing.

-Sit down, Ruby, there's a story I want to tell you.

-Oh, hum...Okay.

-Do you want a cup of tea ? Coffee ? Something cold ?

Elle était toute intimidée, ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable.

-I do want something to drink, yes please.

Je lui ai servi un verre de jus de fruits, et je me suis adossée contre l'évier.

-I do think we owe you, all of you, a lot.

Elle a commencé à boire dans son verre, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

-A couple of years ago, Lana and I went through...What we can call a rough patch. We were both in serious relationships, and they both failed us at the same time. I figured out I was being cheated on on a Sunday, and Lana got dumped for a boy the following Wednesday. Needless to say that it was pretty devastating, since I was with my boyfriend for quite some time, and so was Lana. And suddenly, we had nothing, and the awful feeling of having been right in the middle of a huge, ugly lie for a long time. For weeks, we were just barely our own ghosts, living just for the sake of being alive, but inside, both her and me were dead. We were terribly lacking of...Happy endings.

Ruby a penché sa tête sur le côté, et a murmuré "Aw, I'm sorry to hear that" de manière à peine audible. Je me suis assise face à elle.

-The thing is, one saturday afternoon, there was this massive flash promotion on one of those websites that sells music and DVD's and books and stationery and whatnot. And the very first thing that was on sale, the very first one we saw, was the first serie of your adventures. We weren't fans of the first hour, we never really got the chance to watch it, but this was our opportunity. We bought the boxset without giving it any second thoughts, just because we were both in desperate need of something that could just take both our minds away from this...Mess. It took 48 days to be delivered, and it took us 24 hours to watch all 22 episodes. It was just everything we needed to hear and to watch, something that was both inspiring, leading to believe in happy endings, but that wasn't ignoring how hard life can be, and how fast things can change.

Ses yeux brillaient, elle était touchée par ma confession. Ou par mes propres larmes. J'allais fouiller dans une partie de mon passé que je préférais ne jamais revivre, et pourtant...

-Thanks to you, all of you, we both kept in mind that happy endings were possible, and that even in the darkest of places, hope was possible. We bought the following boxset, watched it in no time, downloaded the newest episodes, and we became huge fans because of that crazy, beautiful bond we had with the show. I don't know what would have happened if...Nothing good, I suspect. But you were wrong, earlier on. We owe you a lot of things, and we will do whatever it takes to help you.

Elle a posé sa main sur la mienne-la blessée-et a essuyé une larme.

-Please, don't tell the others. It would make us terribly uncomfortable, and...Let's make this our little, secret, would you ?

Elle s'est levée, et a scellé notre pacte d'un câlin. Décidément, c'était la journée.

Non, je ne voulais pas que cette information devienne publique. C'était passé, dérrière nous, et je n'étais pas fière de l'état dans lequel j'étais, à cette époque, et Lana ne l'était pas non plus. Ils étaient perdus, eux, ici, avec nous, et si nous passions pour si vulnérables, cela pourrait inverser le rapport de force. Tant qu'ils avaient confiance en nous, les choses étaient un minimum simples à gérer.

Sur la table, mon téléphone a sonné, et j'ai vu que c'était le numéro de Emma. J'ai laissé Ruby décrocher. Elle parlait vite, et j'étais encore un peu sous le poids de mes propres aveux, alors, je l'ai laissée faire, jusqu'a ce qu'elle ne raccroche.

-Emma tried to leave Storybrooke with the car, but it turns out she could not get out. There seems to be some sort of a protective dome that is keeping her away from leaving the city.

-Has she tried magic yet ?

-She found one of Rumpelstiltskin's books, and hopefully, there's something in there.

-So she can't escape the city normally. Well, I suppose that works on both sides. No one can enter either. Flying you all back to Maine is not an option. I'm not even sure that your Maine and our Maine are the same.

-But the phone are working, so there's that.

-Yeah. We're not totally fucked. We might not be a dimension away from one another, but maybe half a dimension ? Does that even makes sense ?

-We definetely have some things in common.

-And some major differences. But this might just be our luck.

Ruby m'a regardée avec un air teinté de questionnements.

-If the phones between here and Storybrooke are working, then maybe magic does too.

_(to be continued) _


	6. Should not do it, but will anyway

Voyons voir.

Comment réussir à caser onze personnes, plus nous deux, dans un 68 mètres carrés ?

Je restais dans la cuisine, à couver du regard cette vision absolument spectaculaire. Même si Lana et moi étions dans le feu de l'action sans réellement prendre le temps de réfléchir, là, elle et moi adossées à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il fallait bien avouer que c'était complètement dingue. L'espace du salon-salle à manger était optimisé, et, de manière surprenante, il restait probalement encore de la place dans un coin pour un ou deux. Cependant, j'avais de bonnes raisons de croire que nos recherches s'arrêtaient là pour la journée.

Dans ma main, le téléphone a sonné, et Lana a demandé a tout le monde de se taire-ce qui n'était pas évident-avant d'attraper l'appareil, de rejoindre le centre de la pièce-pour un peu, elle aurait été maîtresse de conférence-et de décrocher.

J'avais convenu plutôt avec Emma d'un appel skype, pour qu'ils puissent se parler, échanger, et, _why not,_ parvenir à une solution, ou à un début d'hypothèse quand à ce qui se passait. Avant que Lana ne rentre de Carrefour, j'avais pu donner à Emma une idée précise de notre avancée, de nos théories, et une liste complète de ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Elle avait fait remarquer sans grand menagement qu'il manquait encore beaucoup de monde, et s'était excusée dans la seconde, consciente que rien ne nous forçait à les aider et que la situation serait bien pire si nous n'étions pas là.

Avait-elle seulement raison ? Est-ce que nous étions en train d'aider réellement, ou est-ce que nous n'étions pas en train d'aggraver les choses ? Et les autres, ceux qui manquaient, avaient-ils trouvé refuge quelque part, parvenaient-ils à manger, avaient-ils un minimum de confort ? Alors que je les voyais tous-à l'exception de Graham, qui faisait toujours...Le mort, _pun unintended-_s'animer et s'enchanter de l'appel d'Emma, réunis autour du téléphone comme autour d'un feu, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de courir un marathon et de tenter de jauger en blanc ou noir chaque situation, chaque arrivée, chaque réaction.

L'air sombre, Graham est rentré dans la cuisine et s'est assis près de la fenêtre, et Lana m'a fait signe qu'elle allait voir ce qui se passait. Naturellement, mes oreilles trainaient, et malgré le brouhaha, je parvenais à distinguer assez nettement la conversation. Lana, qui n'était pas la plus grande fan de son personnage à la base, semblait adhérer à la version réelle-et résuscitée.

-What's wrong ?

Je lui savais gré de ne pas l'appeler "mate", histoire de ne pas enfoncer le clou encore plus loin dans la plaie. Et elle était plutôt béante, la plaie en question, et en même temps, comment ne pas l'être ?

Si on admettait qu'il y avait dans son existence un trou de deux saisons et demies, et qu'on mettait bout à bout ses derniers moments et aujourd'hui, on obtenait un coeur litteralement brisé, et pas seulement par la poigne vengeresse de Regina. Embrasser Emma n'était pas seulement qu'un manifeste du retour absolu de sa mémoire, très en avance sur tous les autres habitants de Storybrooke, mais elle était aussi la première à lui faire ressentir quelque chose, après des années à obéir à Regina aveuglément sans jamais souffrir le moindre sentiment. Le choc. La claque. Je n'était que trop bien placée pour connaître la morsure mortelle du chagrin d'amour, et même si je n'étais pas morte dans la bataille, son retour était probablement bien plus douloureux qu'il ne laissait paraître.

-Uh, nothing.

Ce n'était pas gagné. Il n'avait pas l'air sur le point d'avouer quoi que ce fut, et pourtant, je savais que Lana ne lâcherait pas le morceau si vite. Oh comme je voulais me retourner pour les voir intéragir, mais j'allais briser cette forme toute neuve d'intimité, et je n'avais pas vraiment le droit. Rien que parce que je souhaitais lui faire comprendre ce que, moi, je voyais au personnage bien avant elle. J'avais détesté le personnage de Regina pendant longtemps à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, qui n'était même pas justifiable par la jalousie, et il m'avait fallut toute sa conviction lors de la mi-saison 3 pour parvenir à voir un semblant de bon en elle.

-Emma's call, right ?

Je l'ai entendu soupirer puis sourire.

-That obvious ?

Lana s'est assise à son tour.

-Painfully.

-I have a hard time figuring out what the hell am I doing here. Everyone's beyond nice, it's sort of unnatural, coming from...Gold, or people I've barely met in a world or another. Hook's animosity is almost refreshing !

-But it's not the core of your problem...

Nouveau sourire. Sans les regarder, c'était tout de même simple d'entendre ses sourires, parce qu'ils étaient couplés à des soupirs.

-No, it's not. I want to tell Emma that I'm...Back, but I have no idea if this state is meant to last.

-What do you mean ?

Woa. A peine revenu, il se torturait l'esprit quand à savoir si il allait avoir une vraie deuxième chance, ou si son retour n'était qu'un bug dans le système. _Tortured much ?_

-Well, there's a curse, we are all aware of that, and it brought me back with it. So, I take it that, if we find a way to break it, I'm going back six feet under. Whatever happens, I'm...Doomed.

J'ai regardé par derrière mon épaule, aussi discrète que possible, alors que le salon était en plein brainstorming, stimulé par la présence virtuelle d'Emma. Sa mine était celle de quelqu'un en proie à une guerre intérieure et qui refuse de laisser les armes, et sûrement pas celle de quelqu'un qui va abandonner parce que son sort est probablement scellé. Cela m'a plongée, moi, dans une tristesse infinie.

-Not necessarily...

Belle tentative, Lana. Complètement vaine cependant.

-Yes, Lana. I appreciate your effort, but it's going to happen, and I will be forced to work with the others to even speed up the process because doing otherwise would be awfully, terribly selfish.

Mon coeur se serrait encore plus.

-And I don't want to be selfish. I love most of them as a family.

J'ai préféré fermer les yeux plutôt que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, trahir mon émotion. Je n'étais pas touchée, j'étais plutôt boulversée. Je trouvais que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait depassait l'entendement, la logique, et aurait rendu fou n'importe qui. Je sais bien que nous sommes tous destinés à finir de la même façon, mais pas si tôt, et pas en étant complètement conscient du fait qu'aller dans l'autre sens ne condamne pas une ou deux personnes, mais la masse.

-And there's Regina, too...

Il n'a pas répondu de suite, et je voyais par dessus mon épaule qu'il regardait le vide, la fenêtre, celle où il faisait bien trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce fut. Lana a persisté dans son questionnement, sans être dure, mais en le forçant à aller au bout de ce qu'il pensait.

-And if you save them all, that means you'll save her too...Providing she's here.

-Oh, she is. Emma did not met anyone at Storybrooke, so she has to be there.

-Yes, but it's been 24 hours already and we did not find her yet.

-I have a confession to make...I do hope that she's not here, or at least, that you won't find her.

Lana a eu un petit rire.

-That's not a confession, that's...Rather normal !

-But she's probably our best shot at understanding what happened.

-Don't be so sure. If magic can't work in our world, she's not going to bring you any answers.

-Unless she's the one behind all of this...

Lana a soupiré.

-I'm with Lana on this one. Had she decided such a fate for the whole town, she would not have bothered bringing you back.

-Maybe it's a...Parameter she did not considered.

-It's Regina. She always knows what happens and how.

-That is not very comforting...

-I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure that someone can figure out something...

Dans sa voix, l'espoir s'est entendu. Pas celui de s'en sortir, parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que son cas était desespéré, mais parce qu'il avait deviné où Lana voulait en venir.

-I'm not too sure that it's...

-A good idea ? You don't risk anything trying, right ?

Il a eu un petit rire triste.

-I don't even know if she remembers me.

Lana a tendu sa main et l'a posée sur la sienne.

-She does, trust me. She does.

Elle a récupéré le numéro dans le texto qu'elle m'avait envoyé plus tôt, et l'a composé.

-There. Because she's skyping everyone, she will most probably not answer her phone right away, and you'll be able to leave a message. Much less intimidating, and you'll be able to say whatever you want to say. I bet she'll call you back as soon as she's done with everyone.

D'un coup, il a semblé terrilblement intimidé, voir impressionné, mais Lana l'a poussé au bout de son idée, et a composé le numéro et attendu elle-même que le téléphone finisse sur le répondeur, puis elle le lui a tendu.

-Go on. You have nothing to lose.

L'échange a été compliqué, il tremblait, et il s'est levé pour se donner une contenance.

-Hi, erm...Emma. It's...Graham. The sheriff. Well, not anymore, but...I know, I'm not really dead, well, I am, but I've been somehow...I don't know, woken up or something, and I've caught the curse and I'm with the others...Not everyone is pleased to see me, but most of them were more than nice and it's good to see them all and...I wish you were with us, so that I could...I don't know...See you one more time...No one exactly knows how long we're going to be stuck and chances are...Well, good chances...That I'll be sent back to where I should be once the curse is broken so...I just wish I could have seen you...And...

Et le bruit frustrant de temps maximal de message atteint se fit entendre, le brisant dans sa trajectoire, alors que j'entendais dans le salon qu'ils en avaient terminé. Lana a murmuré "it's going to take less than a minute, trust me".

Dix-sept secondes. Ca a demandé à Emma dix-sept secondes pour rappeler. Lana m'a rejointe et m'a pris par les épaules, et nous les avons laissés seuls, fermant la porte de la cuisine histoire de protéger le peu d'intimité qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans un appartement bondé. Hook m'a regardée, curieux.

-What is he doing ?

-None of your business, love.

Lana l'a regardé de haut.

-Or should she say "none of your business. Love".

En marquant la différence, il avait parfaitement compris que Graham reprenait la main dans la course au cygne. Et de ce fait, elle se rangeait aux côtés de Graham. Alors que, curieusement, aussi heureuse que je l'étais pour lui, je me serais sûrement rangée du côté de Hook si on m'avait forcée à faire un choix.

Lana a fait claquer ses doigts pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde, jamais à court de moyens pour réussir à tous les faire parvenir à un semblant de silence.

-Okay everyone, we had a pretty busy day and most of you did not eat anything, so we're just going to head down a local italian restaurant-let's say that it's our Granny's equivalent-where we will have some privacy and you'll all be able to eat something decent, and then we'll be back here and try to find enough space so that you could all try to sleep a few hours-won't guarantee you all access to a real bed but we'll try our best to come the closest. Tomorrow morning, we're going to need some organisation, and split our work between searching teams to find some more Storybrooke citizens, and working out some way to understand what happened to you and how to undo it.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une leading lady se cachait en Lana, mais personne ne songeait à protester. Tout le monde l'écoutait, sans un bruit.

-Okay, right now, you're all going to follow Lana to our friend's restaurant, and I'll join you all with Graham later on.

David a voulu savoir ce que Graham était en train de faire, seul, dans la cuisine, et Lana lui a fait un clin d'oeil.

-Sorting out unfinished businesses with your daughter.

Il y a eu certaines réactions. David et Snow, visiblement soucieux de voir Emma manifester un tel attachement à quelque de mort. Ruby, qui a eructé un "I knew there was something between them back then", et quelques autres qui s'étonnaient, mais dans l'ensemble, mis à part les regards de chien battu ET les soupirs de Hook, tout le monde semblait plutôt ravi. L'un dans l'autre, je crois que la plupart d'entre eux-la majorité-n'avaient simplement pas pris le temps de réalised que le sablier de vie de Graham, bien que renouvellé, était déjà en train d'arriver au bout de ses capacités, et que son espérance de survie réduisait comme peau de chagrin à mesure que nous avançions dans nos recherches et notre enquête.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à sortir, Lana a fait signe à Rumplestiltskin de rester avec elle, et naturellement, Belle a préféré rester et venir avec eux quand Graham aurait terminé. Lana m'a rapidement confié qu'elle voulait lui faire essayer quelque chose de magique et de simple, histoire de savoir pour de bon si nous en étions privés ou non. Le faire à discrétion permettait d'éviter un mouvement de desespoir global ou au contraire, une montée d'euphorie qui aurait conduit, à court ou moyen terme, à une série de décisions qui pourraient ne pas être les plus optimales considérant la situation.

J'ai laissé toute la foule nous précéder, leur intimant de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, parce que moi, je prendrais l'ascenseur. Hook a tenu à me suivre, et je n'ai pas protesté. Dans le couloir, on aurait cru un troupeau d'éléphants, mais je m'en fichais bien. Les voisins étaient au courant de ce qui m'était arrivé, et si protestations il y avait, je me servirai sans gêne de l'argument de la famille lointaine en visite pour m'aider à passer ce cap difficile. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Dehors, à mon grand soulagement, je recomptais mes invités, et, une fois mon équipe réunie, je leur ai indiqué la route vers Marco. Traverser un petit parc relativement bien éclairé, puis remonter la rue jusqu'à l'enseigne lumineuse vert et rouge qui clignotait plus que tous les sapins de tous les Rockfeller Center. _Easy peasy_. Naturellement, toute cette bande de gaillards valides a eu vite fait de marcher bien plus vite que moi, mais Hook est resté à ma hauteur, calquant son pas sur le mien.

-You look worried, love.

Je lui ai souri.

-That's my regular face. I'm always worried for something or someone.

Le bruit de mes béquilles couvrait presque entièrement le bruit de ses talons sur le bitume détrempé, puis sur le chemin de sable mouillé.

-You need to let it out, or it's going to eat you alive.

-Says who, hmm ?

Il a froncé les sourcils, puis a eu cette petite expression façon "oh, you got me".

-And it's because I know how it feels that you have to trust me on this one.

Je me suis arrêtée une seconde pour reprendre mon équilibre, grandement endommagé par la présence de sable dans lequel mes tampons de plastique s'enfonçaient. Une bourrasque d'une certaine violence m'a destabilisée, et Hook, de sa seule main, m'a rattrappée alors que mes béquilles tombaient misérablement par terre dans un écho de métal assourdissant. J'ai fermé les yeux, persuadée que j'allais m'effondrer, et les ai rouverts sur Hook, alors que son visage était à vingt touuuuuuuuuuuut petits centimètres, et que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais une crise de palpitations que je ne pouvais pas-définitivement pas-imputer à mes médicaments. Sous les lumières des lampadaires, je parvenais à voir ses yeux, et dans mon souvenirs, ils n'étaient pas si beaux. J'ai eu l'envie la plus insurmontable de mettre ma main sur la partie de son torse que sa chemise ne couvrait pas, tout en m'auto-flagellant d'avoir de telles pensées. Bien sûr, cela m'était interdit, je ne pouvais pas le faire, je n'avais pas le droit, nous n'appartenions pas au même monde, rien ne pouvait tant me différencier de quelqu'un comme lui, j'avais des manières, pas lui, j'étais casanière, il était un aventurier, j'avais le mal de mer sur un ferry de mille personnes, il était capitaine du jolly roger, je me sentais coupable quand la boulangère me rendait deux centimes de trop, il courait après les trésors et surtout ceux des autres...C'était stupide, vraiment, vraiment stupide, et pourtant, j'ai posé ma main blessée juste là, là où je savais que je trouverais son coeur, et il battait au moins aussi vite que le mien. Ma bouche était sèche, mon souffle court, et les autres étaient tellement avancés qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué notre absence. J'ai essayé de me servir de mes cordes vocales, mais au lieu du son habituel, seule une tonalité rauque et murmurée à réussi à sortir de moi.

-What are you going to do ?

Il a souri, et j'ai laissé ma main remonter vers sa nuque.

-What do you want me to do ?

Je ne parvenais pas à relâcher ma main, comme si quelque chose de tellement plus fort que moi coulait dans mes veines et se nourissait de sa présence si près de moi.

Je n'étais pas un papillon. Je n'étais pas du genre a donner dans la romance courte, ponctuelle, basée sur une absence totale de promesse. Quand je tombais amoureuse, je tombais souvent de haut, cela faisait toujours très mal, et une fois, une seule fois je m'étais retrouvée face à un semblant de réciprocité avant que cela ne se finisse par une bonne vieille coucherie de derrière les fagots avec une pétasse de 54 ans en mal d'adolescence. Je ne draguais pas, je n'étais pas draguée, rien ne me hérissait plus le poil que de finir en boîte, et je ne répondais pas favorablement aux attentions du sexe opposé. Je pensais que celui avec lequel cela marchait si bien serait le bon, que nous finirions mariés dans six ou sept ans, que nous aurions deux chiens, une fiat 500, une petite maison à la campagne et un appartement pas trop moche. Pas d'enfants, pas de responsabilités au dessus de nos emplois respectifs, mais au moins, dans ma tête d'idiote, j'étais tirée d'affaire, tout était clair à l'horizon. Alors, donner dans ce genre d'histoires condamnées à l'avance, sous le nez des autres, de ceux qui lui avaient brisé le coeur-Rumpelstiltskin, pour ne pas le nommer-ou des parents de celle qui avait eu ses faveurs depuis le début...Tout cela ne faisait que quintupler la situation impossible, et la rendre dangereuse sur tellement de plans.

-Stop thinking, love. There's a storm behind your pretty eyes.

Oh, il trouvait beaux mes yeux. Personne ne trouvait jamais mes yeux autre chose que...Gris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me disait cela ? Il fallait que je me relève, absolument, que je mette fin tout de suite à tout cela. A ce que c'était et a ce que ce n'était pas. A ce que cela ne serait jamais. A ce que cela ne pouvait, ne pourrait, ne devait pas être. Et c'était bien facile de tenir pareil raisonnement quand je regardais par dérrière lui, dans la nuit, ou le lampadaire, mais quand je plongeais dans ses yeux, mes resistances fondaient comme des chamallows de camping, et je ne pouvais plus retirer ma main de son omoplate, je jouais même avec ses mèches les plus basses, incapable de tenir mes résolutions.

Il s'est encore rapproché. J'ai fait taire mon esprit. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je savais ce que je faisais, je savais que je ne devais pas le faire, mais j'avais manqué de mourir un mois plus tôt, alors, le rationnel, j'en faisais des confettis. Au diable ce que je devais faire. Comptait seulement ce que je voulais faire. Et le baiser est arrivé. Pas un baiser de pirate, pas un baiser de sauvage, non, un baiser de...Cinéma. Un baiser de Rhett Butler. Un baiser de Jack Dawson. Un baiser de Sam Wheat...Sans la scène de poterie. Quoique, si comme ça, d'un battement de cil, on m'avait déposé dans le chemin un tour de potier et mon poids en glaise humide, rien ne certifiait que je n'aurai pas tout planté, là, pour aller me refaire un remake de Ghost.

Contrairement à tout ce que j'aurai, spontanément, attendu de la part de Hook, ce baiser n'avait rien de forcé, rien de gênant, rien de...Poussé. Il était dans la mesure parfaite, exactement ce que je voulais, plus parfait que tous les crapauds que j'avais pu embrasser par le passé. Ses lèvres étaient douces, pleines, délicieuses, et heureusement qu'il me maintenait parce que ma seule jambe valide était en coton et celle qui était blessée avait la consistance d'un ourson en guimauve.

Le temps s'est peut être arrêté. Ou peut être pas. C'était au moins un de mes instants d'éternité, et de savoir que rien ne pouvait arriver l'avait rendu encore plus puissant, encore plus infini. Même ses manières de rustre étaient parfaitement excusables, maintenant que j'avais goûté à ce qui se rapprochait au plus près du fruit défendu.

Et puis mon infini s'est arrêté. Il s'est relevé, et m'a fait ce sourire canaille qui m'a fait, moi-même, sourire. Je ne voulais pas parler, de peur de briser le moment, mais il le fallait. A regrets, tremblant comme jamais, je me suis un peu redressée, et il m'a aidée.

-Here...I got you.

Il a récupéré mes béquilles et me les a rendues, alors que je peinais à retrouver une température corporelle acceptable, et que j'entendais les autres avec Lana arriver par dérrière. Lana a courru vers moi, suivie des autres, inquiétée par notre retard.

-Ca va ?

Hook a eu une expression irresistible, comme si il considérait la question de Lana totalement saugrenue.

-We're okay, love. She fell and I helped her, that's all.

Il m'avait regardée dans le fond des yeux en prononçant cette phrase, avec cette sorte de fierté teintée de malice de cacher notre petit secret aux yeux de tous. Lana l'a poussé et a croché mon bras.

-I'll take it from here, thanks _mate_.

Nouveau regard meurtrier de la part du pirate, qui a rejoint a contrecoeur les deux autres-dont deux ennemis à différents dégrès. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer du regard, alors qu'il repartait de plus belle à chambrer Graham à grand coup de "so mate, how does it feels to be not dead ?" et de lui proposer un retour à son état initial si il était trop perturbé. Graham s'est contenté de grogner et de lui rappeler qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il arrive des bricoles à son crochet.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre...

Elle a plaqué sa main sur mon font, habitude gagnée de mon agression, où il fallait que je surveille régulièrement qu'une infection n'était pas en train de venir gaspiller mon energie.

-Whoa, t'es bouillante, t'es sûre que ça va ?

Je lui ai souri et ai hoché la tête.

-Oui, oui, ça va très bien...

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau, alors je préférais dévier la conversation.

-Vous avez essayé la magie ?

-Oui. On a vu une sorte de fumée bleuâtre sortir du verre plein d'eau qu'il essayait de changer en vin, ça à fait un vague "pfouf" et puis plus rien.

-Et l'eau ?

-Elle avait la couleur de l'eau, l'odeur de l'eau, mais ce n'était plus de l'eau.

-Donc ça marche.

-Disons que ça marchouille. Il est probable que cela marchera bien mieux avec Regina, et probablement mieux encore si Emma parvenait à nous rejoindre.

-Un genre de pouvoir des trois à la Charmed...

-Dans ces eaux-là.

-Dis-moi...

Oh zut, autant cracher le morceau, elle allait s'en rendre compte d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Oui ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, tu es toute rouge...

-Hmouiiii...

Ma voix montait dans les aigus, incontrôlable. Elle avait tout de suite compris où je voulais en venir-j'étais complètement décérébrée quand j'étais un tant soit peu amoureuse, je devenais idiote, incapable de me maîtriser. Ca se voyait tout de suite, quand ma retenue habituelle disparaissait au profit de cette chose ridicule qu'était l'amour. Ridicule et atrocement addictive. Elle s'est arrêtée au milieu du chemin, coincée entre le choc et la surprise absolue.

-Oh mon dieu, tu as roulé une pelle à Charmant.

L'avantage de ma meilleure amie, c'était que même dans les situations les plus ambigües, elle gardait son sens de l'humour.

_(to be continued)_


	7. A drunk tale of karaoke, olives & Italy

Lana et moi avions attiré tous les regards, depuis le groupe juste devant nous jusqu'à ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés devant le restaurant, tellement nos rires étaient complètement fous et absolument incalmables. Pour faire court : on n'entendait que nous dans toute la rue. J'en pleurais, et plus je riais, plus elle en rajoutait, imaginant pour moi et Charmant, que j'avais hypothétiquement embrassé, une vie indigne des contes de fées avec une Snow hyper jalouse qui ferait tout pour nous pourrir la vie, transformée en super villain à la Regina, et plus son conte déviait, plus on riait, plus elle était finalement en train de me raconter une version ultra moderne de Shrek croisé avec un mauvais porno. C'était gonflé, hystérique, n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais bon dieu, cela faisait un bien fou. Et devant nous, Hook n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, probablement sérieusement inquiété par notre hilarité, persuadé qu'on ne pouvait parler, forcément, QUE de lui. Parfois, tout en riant, je soutenais son regard, sachant pertinemment que ne faisais que le faire encore macérer. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Lana, qui, approchant le petit restaurant, s'est un peu calmée.

-Bon, plus sérieusement...Toi et le pirate ?

-Qui a dit que c'était le pirate...

-OOoooh. Ohh. Tu avoues au moins, fille de joie, qu'il y a anguille sous roche avec l'un d'eux !

-Fille de joie ?

Nouveau fou rire, sous les regards décontenancés des autres, maintenant tous groupés devant le restaurant. Lana a remis son berêt en place sur sa tête, il glissait à force de subir ses rires, et elle m'a jeté un regard de biais.

-Et le bisou sur le front à Ikea, c'était quoi ?

Je me suis arrêtée net.

-Tu as vu ?

-Je vois tout. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seule avec lui sans surveillance ?

Et vlan, le rose me montait de nouveau aux joues.

-Il a été gentil, voilà tout...

-Oui, bien sûr. Il a été gentil...

Je piquais du nez, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas précisément quoi ressentir non plus.

Oh oui. Ce baiser était _parfait. _Ce qui était, finalement, peu dire. J'avais du mal à rester concentrée tant j'étais troublée, et une nuée de papillons avait élu domicile dans mon abdomen, ce qui était le signe definitif de quelque chose d'anormal, et surtout, d'impossible. Pour tellement de raisons...La première, relativement évidente, était Emma. Pas le genre de nana avec laquelle j'avais envie d'entrer en concurrence. Et même si elle n'était pas présente, physiquement, avec nous, elle était omni-présente, son essence était dans les airs autour de nous. Et quand bien même il aurait rangé Emma dans un coin de son esprit, nous n'étions pas du même monde, ni de la même dimension, et surtout, nous avions des milliers de pages de dizaines de contes de fées entre nous.

Et puis...Et puis, si...Allez tenter quelque chose tout en sachant que, dérrière, tous mes efforts se concentrent dans l'objectif global : les renvoyer à Storybrooke. Sans moi. Mon esprit refusait tout net de céder à quelque chose qui était destiné à s'éteindre si prématurément.

Et pourtant...La partie raisonnée de mon être hurlait à corps et à cri que c'était une bêtise sans nom. Mais l'autre, elle était plus silencieuse, mais elle me poussait petit à petit vers une decision passionnée. Et je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'impulsif. Oh non, loin de cela.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, si j'avais du vendre la terre entière et tous ses habitants pour un autre baiser, rien qu'un, je signais sur le champ.

Lana a fait entrer tout le monde dans l'arrière salle par un petit chemin jouxtant le restaurant. Disons que sur les 5 millions de gens qui avaient vu la série sur M6, je ne savais pas qui pourrait réagir positivement, et qui pourrait perdre le nord ou être dangereux.

Oui, on aurait tout à fait pu nous accuser de chercher à les garder pour nous, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais dans le cas contraire, c'aurait été bien pire. Ils seraient devenus animaux de foire, tout juste bons à être exposés, et qui sait ce qui leur serait arrivé si les autorités avaient appris que des personnages, maîtrisant la magie, venus d'un autre monde, était arrivés par chez nous, en un clin d'oeil ? Leur sort n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus à envier que celui d'un hypothétique alien de Roswell dans la zone 51. Ils n'auraient pas facilité leur retour, c'était évident. Alors, plutôt que de risquer leur sécurité, je préférais, et Lana partageait bien mon avis, éviter que trop de gens ne se rendent compte de leur venue. Et Marco, je pouvais avoir confiance aveuglément en lui.

L'arrière salle n'était pas immense, mais elle était chaleureuse. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint couvert de petits motifs italiens, depuis le colisée ou la tour de pise jusqu'à la pizza ou les pâtes, en passant par la vespa, le pont des soupirs, celui du Rialto, les oliviers, et tant d'autres imprimés régulièrement sur un fond jaune orangé. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette lourde et pourpre, et au fond de la salle, Marco avait mis une grosse bûche a brûler dans la cheminée. Tout un pan de la salle était en baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse extérieure, mon endroit préféré où passer une soirée durant l'été. Il avait fait lui-même sa terrasse en bois sombre, et avait installé en contrebas quelques chaises longues et deux parasols carrés, juste au bord du petit ruisseau qui coulait. Son jardin était fou, touffu, il avait mélangé les genres, mais je pouvais passer des heures à lézarder avec Lana, sachant qu'il nous portait toujours une attention particulière. Ce soir, on ne voyait pas le jardin à cause de l'obscurité, mais j'avais l'impression de partager avec tout le monde quelque chose d'intime, de précieux, et ils ne s'en rendaient peut être pas compte, mais ça avait, au moins pour moi et Lana, une importance conséquente. Si ils venaient a rompre le sort et rentrer demain, je savais que j'aurais au moins ce soir comme souvenir à chérir.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait une table imposante, carrée, où nous pourrions tous nous assoir ensemble-chose qui manquait terriblement à la maison, clairement-alors que j'entendais Marco et son accent chantant dans la salle principale. Je me suis assise à côté de Lana, et, à sa gauche, Graham, et à ma droite, Hook. Au moins ces deux là ne pourraient pas s'envoyer des trucs à la tronche ou terminer en pugilat. Pile au moment où j'allais faire part de cette conclusion à Lana, Hook a attrappé un des pots plein de gressins que Marco avait posé à notre attention, a tiré le plus grand batonnet et s'en est servi pour attaquer Graham dérrière moi et Lana.

-Can't help, hu ?

Lana a récupéré le gressin et a retourné l'arme contre lui, utilisant le bâton pour taper sur la tempe du pirate, le faisant râler, me faisant rire, et Graham de son côté avait cette expression malicieuse du "bien fait pour ta gueule, tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer". La soirée s'annonçait bien.

Les deux couples se sont assis en face de nous, et, sur le côté gauche, Leroy s'est assis à côté de Archie, et à droite, Granny, Ruby et Tinker Bell. Tout le monde semblait apprécier l'endroit, et la façon dont la table était dressée, familiale, sur une nappe d'un vert brillant. Marco avait disposé ici et là les pots de gressins et des petites coupelles d'olives vertes et noires, et avait laissé au milieu de la table un panier de pain grillé à l'ail et à la tomate, et une bouteille massive d'huile d'olive aromatisée, qui servait de centre de table. L'hospitalité de Marco n'était pas une légende, mais là, il s'était donné un mal fou. J'esperais juste que personne n'allait avoir la bonne idée d'utiliser les olives ou les tartines comme projectiles...Et gardais un oeil sur Hook, qui semblait d'une humeur joyeuse-ou alcoolisée-et evidemment dirigée vers Graham. Si j'avais su que ces deux là passeraient leur temps à se chamailler comme de jeunes chiots, j'aurai probablement mis plus de distance entre eux deux, et surtout, je ne nous aurais pas mis, nous, au milieu. Marco n'était même pas encore venu nous saluer que Lana retirait déjà un gros morceau d'olive de ses cheveux.

-Hoooooooooooooooooooooook for fuck's sake !

Elle avait l'air en furie, et il m'a regardée en tentant d'obtenir comme monnaie retour de ce baiser un semblant d'aide. Je lui faisais un "non" convaincu de la tête.

-_You_ threw the olive, _you_ missed your aim terribly, _you_ pay the price. I'll arrange your funerals.

Il a grimacé un "very funny, love" et j'ai haussé les épaules.

Lana a fait rouler l'olive entre ses doigts et le lui a jeté en pleine tronche, le petit aromate lui atterissant dans l'oeil. En face, Rumpelstiltskin avait un sourire convenu.

-Had I thought that you'd be defeated by an olive, I wouldn't have spent that much time worrying about you.

-Shut up, crocodile.

Lana avait rapproché entre elle et Graham les olives, et d'un regard convenu, deux nouveaux projectiles partaient en direction de ma droite, dont une qui acheva sa course dans sa chemise très ouverte.

Fou rire à table.

Marco a débarqué, et avec son accent fort prononcé, menaçait d'office Hook de le "noyer dans le ruscello" si il continuait a incruster sa moquette d'olives. Graham et Lana sont repartis de plus belle à rire, Hook a râlé que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Marco m'a demandé quelle langue ils parlaient, Belle a essayé d'éloigner les olives des deux _vrais_ perturbateurs sans succès, nouvelle salve d'olives, Marco a protesté mollement en riant, Rumpelstiltskin a rapproché de Graham et Lana l'autre pot d'olives, Granny s'est demandé quelle mouche nous avait tous piqué, Hook a commencé à se défendre en se servant de son assiette comme d'un bouclier, Marco la lui a repris des mains, Ruby lui a glissé la sienne, Marco a ramassé toutes les assiettes, j'ai essayé de stopper les olives en plein vol en vain, Leroy et Archie ont commencé à compter tout haut les points, les Charmant riaient en constatant qu'avoir une famille nombreuse devait ressembler à ça tous les jours, Hook a fini par se lever probablement pour aller taper Graham de plus près, et Marco a fini par calmer tout le monde en posant sur la table une bouteille de Campari, une de Prosecco, et une bouteille de Martini.

-Basta con la bataille. Now...Drinksse ! It's on ze housse !

Moins de dix minutes après, tout le monde-même moi, oh, après moi la fin du monde-avait été servi en cocktail "negroni sbagliato" et avant de boire, Gold s'est levé et a trinqué à ma santé et à celle de Lana.

-To our generous and lovely hostesses. You are being of a fabulous help, and whatever happens, you'll be in our hearts forever.

Dans un brouhaha général et joyeux, tout le monde a trinqué, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai senti que je comptais. Que j'avais une importance, que des gens comptaient sur moi. J'aurai aimé plus que tout immortaliser cet instant sur péllicule, mais je préférais regarder lentement tout le monde, chaque visage, chaque sourire, sans savoir ni pour combien de temps je les avais avec moi, ni comment tout cela allait se terminer. J'essayais de tout mon coeur de profiter de cet instant précis, dans toute sa fragilité, son absence de promesse, chose que jamais je n'avais su faire. Oh, j'étais heureuse. Mon coeur était gonflé de cette chance unique.

Sans même que je n'ai eu à y penser, ou à réfléchir, j'ai fait un clin d'oeil discret à Hook, auquel il n'a répondu qu'en souriant. Son verre était déjà vide, et Marco, bien décidé à laisser la partie normale de son restaurant à tourner toute seule, l'a rempli à nouveau sans lui laisser le temps d'avoir soif. Et bien sûr, Hook ne s'est pas fait prier pour abuser de la gentilesse de Marco, qui, de son côté, était trop heureux de pouvoir prendre soin de nous pour se rendre compte qu'avant que Hook n'ai étanché sa soif, il aurait vidé la cave de Marco.

Sauf que ce que je n'avais pas forcément remarqué, puisque j'étais quand même complètement obnubilée par Hook, c'est que si les filles-sauf Granny, qui avait une sacrée descente-sirotaient leur cocktail à toute petite dose, les garçons-ouais, ouais, TOUS les garçons, y compris Charmant et Archie-avaient tendance à ne pas se rendre compte que malgré sa généreuse brioche et sa moustache brossée, Marco incarnait la discrétion en remplissant leurs verres au fur et à mesure, et quand, avant même que l'entrée de notre menu spécialement concocté par Marco-tomates mozzarella, un grand classique-ne soit servie, l'italien est venu s'étonner que trois bouteilles de chaque alcool avait déjà été vidés, j'ai compris que nous allions avoir un problème certain.

Ca n'a pas loupé.

L'entrée s'est passée sans trop de problèmes, tout le monde était affamé, et les assiettes de Marco étaient plus que généreuses. Son huile d'olive était parfumée au basilic, et le trait de vinaigre balsamique de la production de son père qui vivait à Modène donnait au plat un goût de paradis. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient jamais goûté la vraie mozzarella des bufflons, et les premières expressions de surprise ont vite cédé à une pluie de compliments en plus ou moins deux langues pour Marco.

Regarder Gold, Charmant, Leroy et Archie s'essayer à l'italien était franchement drôle, et Marco a fini par lâcher l'affaire devant leur "delicioso" qui ressemblait à tout sauf à de l'Italien. Tinker Bell et Ruby s'y sont elle aussi frottées, avec plus de succès. Marco avait apprécié.

-You zee, my friendze, Girlze are ooooolways baitter at languazes.

De notre côté, Lana avait tapé sur l'épaule de Hook par dérrière moi, décidée à lui faire dire trois mots en français.

-Hey, Hook, wanna try some basic french ?

Cet idiot n'avait pas vu venir la blague, probablement déjà trop imbibé d'alcools italiens pour saisir la notion d'ironie ou de sarcasme. Le reste de la table avait bien compris que Lana allait se payer une tranche de pirate, et même si j'avais un peu pitié pour lui, il appelait les blagues à ses dépens. Il a regardé Lana avec des yeux petillants.

-Sure love, bring it on.

Pourvu qu'il n'engage pas la conversation sur notre baiser...Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de debattre de mon troupeau de papillons en public. Lana a tiré sa chaise, Hook a fait de même en manquant de se manger un coin de table dans le front, et, alors qu'ils étaient face à face, en attendant le plat-lasagnes pour tout le monde, Granny était partie en cuisine voler les secrets d'un vrai italien pour sa recette-tout le monde s'est levé et s'est mis plus au moins autour d'eux, éveillant tout de même les soupçons de Hook.

-Y'all never saw a pirate speaking french or what ?

Lana avait un sourire canaille, de coin, soutenue par Graham qui avait carrément ses mains sur ses épaules. Ah ouais, et c'est moi la fille de joie ?

-Okay, repeat after me. Je...

-Jé...

-No. Je. Jeeeee.

-Jééééééé.

-Je. Jeeeeeee. Je.

-Jéééeuh.

-Almost there. Je.

-Je.

-Yeah ! That's it. Je suis...

-Jé souis.

-No. Je suis.

-J'essouie.

-Come on, pay attention. Je suis. Jeeeee suis.

-Jeeeeee suisse.

-Je suis.

-Je suis.

Applaudissements dans le public. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient jamais eu l'occasion de rendre à Hook la monnaie de sa langue de vipère, et ils n'allaient pas laisser passer leur chance. Rumpelstiltskin rayonnait littérallement, pendant que Hook saluait son audience, cabot qu'il était.

-Okay. Je suis un...

-Je suis une...

-Un. Je suis un.

-Je suis un.

-Imbécile.

-That means pirate, right ?

Lana gardait son sang-froid et ne riait pas, alors que Belle, dont l'éducation par les livres lui avait probablement enseigné un peu de français, suffisament pour qu'elle comprenne où Lana en venait, faisait passer en téléphone arabe la signification de ce qu'elle allait lui faire dire. Snow a rigolé dans ses mains, Charmant a eu l'air vaguement choqué avant de rire, et Leroy a chuchoté "yeah, that's right".

-Yes, it means pirate. Je suis un imbécile.

-Je suis un immebéssile.

-Almost. Je suis un imbécile.

-Je suis un...Imbécile !

Et il triomphait, ce con. Il était particulièrement fier de lui et de ses progrès dans la langue de molière. Rumperstiltskin a eu un mouvement de tête vers lui.

-That's right. You are an...Imbécile.

Tout le monde riait, Hook y compris, et Marco est arrivé avec le plus gros plat de Lasagnes que je n'avais jamais vu, et est reparti en cuisine pour revenir avec un saladier géant de salade mélangée et de tomates cerises. En se rasseyant, alors que Marco commençait à servir, Graham a chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille de Lana, qui s'est mise à rire, et lui a chuchoter elle aussi quelque chose, et il a ri à son tour. J'ai envoyé un coup dans les côtes de ma meilleure amie.

-Quoi ?

-Fille de joie, hmm ?

-Jalouse.

J'imitais son timbre de voix du mieux que je le pouvais.

-"Oh là là, mais c'est pas grave qu'il soit mort, après tout, ce n'était que le toutou de Regina, il était mou du genou" hein ?

Elle m'a tiré la langue.

-Oh ça va. J'ai appris à le connaître, voilà tout.

-Oui je vois ça...

-Laisse moi donc fricoter avec le sheriff, et occupe-toi plutôt des bisous de l'imbécile.

-Tu avoues !

-Je n'avoue rien du tout, puisqu'il n'y a rien à avouer !

-Menteuse.

-Dragueuse de pirates.

-Tombeuse de cadavres.

-Hé, on ne touche pas aux morts.

Elle s'était cependant rassombrie, et je m'en voulais de lui avoir rappelé le statut de Graham. Peut être que quelque chose serait jouable...Peut être qu'en avançant, on arriverait à un compromis, ou une solution. Beaucoup de peut être, et si peu de certitudes.

A contrecoeur, Granny a du se rendre à l'évidence : les lasagnes de Marco étaient un chef d'oeuvre, et elle s'est resservie trois fois. Pareil pour le Tiramisu. Quitte à être chez un italien, autant le faire avec passion.

Le repas terminé, personne n'avait vraiment envie de rentrer déjà, tout le monde avait fort apprécié Marco, et, une fois le restaurant vidé de ses convives habituels, nous avons rejoint l'autre partie, et surtout, le très grand salon entouré de canapés de vieux cuir noir qui faisait face à un système de karaoké qui servait, deux fois par mois, à organiser la soirée chanson & pizza qui avait pas mal de succès, au point que Marco ne soit obligé de prendre des reservations, une semaine à l'avance.

Je voyais où tout cela allait mener, et je commençais à me dire que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Toutes les filles ont pris un cappucino, mais les garçons, au moment où ils allaient demander un espresso, se sont vus refuser le café quand Marco a sorti autant de verres miniatures qu'il y avait de poivrots-Charmant faisant toujours partie de la course-et une bouteille d'une longueur inhabituelle de Limoncello, la célèbre liqueur de citron Napolitaine.

Marco a servi un shot jaune fluo a Charmant, Gold, Leroy et Archie, puis à Tic et Tac qui n'étaient séparés que par un coin de canapé que j'occupais. Si sobres, ils s'envoyaient de la bouffe à la tronche, bourrés, cela pouvait vite virer à la guerre civile.

-We drink at threeeeeeeeeee mah friendze...Uno...Two...Tréééééééé.

Premier shot de limoncello. Minuit moins le quart. Charmant a trouvé le liquide "so good I want to bring one home", Gold a décidé que c'était "better than magic", Leroy a conclut "must be made by fairies", Archie a pouffé "taste like heaveeeeen", et Graham a presque hurlé "worth being back from the dead". Hook, seul, persistait dans un "rhum is still better, mate" qui a forcé Marco à lui doubler sa seconde dose.

Lana et moi, encore à peu près sobres, regardions les shots couleur stabilo descendre, et la bouteille de Marco se vider sans trop savoir comment celà allait se terminer, mais quand Marco a allumé sa télé et son lecteur karaoké, Lana et moi savions que la nuit allait être longue.

Premiers à se prendre au jeu, Leroy, Ruby et Tinker Bell qui ont repris-pardon, massacré- "we are the champion". Marco n'était pas fou, les faire chanter sur de l'italien revenait probablement à nous assurer une semaine de pluie, et déjà que sur Queen, les résultats n'étaient pas brillants, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Marco a ensuite sorti son chapeau, et a mis dedans tous les noms de ceux qui voulaient se prendre au jeu. Soit...Tous les onze.

-Alora...We are going to pick randomelyyy due or tre nome. I need an innocent hand !

Lana s'est levée, et Marco l'a regardée, étonné.

-I said "innocent", cara.

Lana a eu l'air choqué, puis s'est rassise en riant, et Marco a demandé à Snow de tirer les deux noms qui allaient chanter sur le titre suivant...Qui n'était autre que "Ti amo", puisque Marco voulait finalement jouer avec ses règles.

Snow a d'abord tiré le nom de Graham, sous les "cheers" ravis de tout le monde. Et j'allais souffler une connerie à Lana quand, finalement, tirant le deuxième nom, Snow est partie dans un fou rire, montrant le papier à Charmant qui a annoncé, presque aussi hilare que sa femme "that could not be any better...Hook".

Sur le coup, j'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient refuser, tous les deux, mais à ma grande surprise, Graham s'est levé, a tendu sa main à Hook, et Marco leur a tendu les deux micros, lançant le titre.

Et ils y ont mis du coeur, les cons, rangeant grace à leur dégrès d'alcoolémie leur animosité habituelle, et pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que ces deux-là vivaient en concubinage depuis toujours ou presque.

-Si il lui roule un pelle à la fin du titre, je te jure que je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Mais non. Malgrè une chorégraphie branlante imbibée de Limoncello, une fois le titre terminé, ils se sont fait un high five raté-Graham a tapé l'épaule de Hook et Hook aurait pu lui crever un oeil-avant de se rassoir et de redevenir les deux gamins turbulents du groupe.

La partie de Karaoké a duré encore un moment. Temps pour chacun de chanter tout avec tout le monde, depuis les duos les plus attendus, couple par couple, grand mère et petite fille, jusqu'aux plus hallucinants-et voir tous les garçons, Marco compris, sur YMCA restait quelque chose que jamais je n'oublierai. Cela confirmait une nouvelle fois que dans notre demi-dimension de différence, nous avions un grand pan de la culture en commun, et certainement la culture musicale. Chaque pas que nous faisions dans cette direction, j'avais l'impression que Storybrooke était toujours plus près, comme si c'était le village voisin.

Alors que cela ne l'était pas. Même si je voulais croire le contraire.

Il était trois heures quand nous sommes sortis. Marco avait grandement, généreusement réduit la note, ne nous laissant qu'à peine cent vingt euros à payer, et il avait de lui-même antidaté le chèque de Lana au début du mois. Il lui a demandé de lui envoyer un texto quand nous serions arrivés, parce que c'était bien la nature de Marco de se soucier des gens jusqu'au bout.

Et puis nous sommes sortis, en groupes moins organisés qu'à l'aller. Les charmants et Leroy en tête, puis Gold et Belle, suivi par Tinker, Ruby, Granny qui ne marchait pas très droit et Archie, et enfin, Lana qui avait pris Graham par le bras-sheriff ivre mort, bel exemple-et finalement, bonne dernière grâce à ma vitesse d'escargot, moi et Hook, qui avait probablement le plus haut taux d'alcoolémie de tout le groupe, mais tenait spectaculairement la route, marchant bien plus droit que Graham, avec qui Lana peinait à suivre un chemin en ligne continue.

La plupart des lumières de la ville étaient éteintes, ce qui me rendait nerveuse. J'avais hâte que nous arrivions, voilà tout. J'essayais de faire attention à ne pas glisser avec mes béquilles, puisqu'il avait vraisemblablement plu pendant que nous passions une soirée parfaite.

-Je suis une imbécile !

Difficile de résister à Hook, pété comme un coing, qui braillait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le roi des cons. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le corriger en riant.

-Un. Je suis _un_ imbécile.

-Je suis...Un un bécile ?

-That's it.

Il avait avancé plus vite, et s'était placé face à moi.

-Why are you laughing, love ?

-You did not questionned what Lana taught you, isn't it ?

Sa palette d'expressions en dix secondes est passée de "tu blagues ?" à "je vais lui faire la vie", en passant par "et moi comme un con j'ai pas marché, j'ai courru".

-You could have told me !

-Oooh no, I would not have missed this for the world.

-You're a mean lady !

Il se rapprochait de moi. Les papillons dans mon ventre s'affolaient à nouveau. _Non non non non non nooon_...

Hook était maintenant à une distance de plus en plus courte de moi, et je n'allais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Tant pis pour les...Conventions, ou ce qui arriverait demain. Cette fois, je suis allée à sa rencontre, et je lui ai montré qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir faire..._ça. _

Cette fois, ça a duré. Longtemps. Parce que ni lui, ni moi ne voulions nous séparer.

Cette fois, j'ai eu l'impression que rien d'autre ne pouvait plus compter, ne devait plus compter.

Cette fois, j'ai ressenti comme un courant qui a traversé mon corps en miettes, et d'un coup, les blessures n'ont plus fait si mal, les fractures ont cessé d'être aussi graves, comme si mon processus de guérison avait été soudainement accéléré. Grandement.

Cette fois, même à bout de souffle, je me fichais bien que la tête ne me tourne à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Cette fois...Cette fois...Cette fois...

Cette fois, il y avait une ombre a dix mètres de nous qui grognait.

-Oh mon dieu...

Mon agresseur était là, prêt à nous attaquer. Maintenant que je pouvais le voir, même si brièvement, je voyais clairement que sa structure n'était humaine que partiellement. Il tenait plus de l'animal que d'autre chose, mais avait deux jambes et deux bras, portait un jean sombre et ce hoodie qui semblait fait d'obscurité et non de tissus. Hook, en le voyant si près de nous, s'est mis entre moi et la créature.

-I won't let it hurt you.

Et la bête, dans un grognement sourd, s'est jetée sur lui, avec une force et une fureur que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Même pas avec moi. Elle allait le mettre en pièces, et même si je voyais Graham et Lana appeler les autres et foncer à notre rencontre, je craignais que le temps ne nous manque.

Alors, j'ai du intervenir.

_(to be continued)_


	8. State Of Shock

Quand les choses basculent, on ne prend pas vraiment le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe. La gravité des évènements frappe de plein fouet, et avant même de parvenir à prendre un instant pour figer le temps dans ce qu'il était et pour ce qu'il ne sera jamais plus, tout a changé et rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

J'aurai aimé...J'aurai adoré pouvoir figer dans le temps cette soirée. J'avais l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose de fantastique, qu'une chance m'avait été offerte, que je pouvais avoir un sens. J'étais estimée de tous ces gens, qui ne me connaissaient pourtant que depuis à peine 24 heures. Rien n'était venu nuager ce moment. Mes rires étaient tous francs, ils venaient du coeur, et quand je posais les yeux sur ces onze personnes, plus que des personnages, les sentiments qui m'animaient envers eux étaient tous clairs, teintés d'amour sous toutes ses formes, depuis la cordialité franche jusqu'à quelque chose de plus profond, né d'un baiser presque volé.

Cette bulle de bonheur, je ne pouvais pas concevoir que quelque chose la brise. Pas si vite. Pas en me relevant de ce deuxième baiser qui semblait vouloir dire tout ce que je pouvais pas espérer. En un fragment de seconde, tout avait basculé.

J'avais reconnu la chose qui m'avait agressée, ce qui, dans notre malheur, m'a donné une chance. Je connaissais parfaitement sa force, elle m'avait brisée comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Quand Killian s'était mis entre la créature et moi, il était évident qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter ni même la blesser. Je m'en voulais tant de ne pas lui avoir laissé son crochet...

Cela n'a pas loupé. La bête, ou l'humain, je ne savais pas précisément ce qui prédominait, a foncé sur lui, et en un rien de temps, il s'est retrouvé par terre. Tout était comme dans une bulle, les sons étaient sourds, tous, sauf celui du bruit des coups qu'il recevait. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, même si dérrière mon épaule, je voyais Graham arriver en courant, et tous les autres sur ses pas. Mais la bête ruait Killian de coups de pieds, d'une violence évidente. Alors j'ai laissé tomber une de mes béquilles, j'ai attrapé l'autre que j'ai fermement agrippée de ma seule main valide, et telle une gladiatrice, dopée à l'adrenaline, à la peur, et à ce foutu sentiment que j'avais déjà largemment développé pour le pirate, je me suis ruée sur lui de toutes mes forces, et il a prit en pleine tête mon arme improvisée. Je hurlais comme une dingue, incapable de garder ce trop plein d'émotions en moi.

-Hook, get up and run the fuck away NOW !

Il s'est relevé avec difficultés, probablement déjà sérieusement blessé, mais valide, et il a reculé. Je voyais qu'il crachait du sang, alors que Graham arrivait enfin et prenait de ses nouvelles avant de tenter de se rapprocher.

J'ai assené un coup, puis un autre, et encore un autre, mes cordes vocales allaient rompre sous le coup de mes cris de folle de furie.

-Tell your fucking master or whoever the hell you are working for that we...Are...Not...Giving up...Ever !

La bête s'est arrêtée un instant, et je ne voyais toujours pas son visage, et elle a grogné quelque chose, dans une voix bestiale, animale, terrifiante.

-Killing. Them. All.

J'ai repris mon souffle, et, appuyant bien trop fort sur ma jambe blessée, je poussais un ultime cri de rage pour blesser autant que possible la bête, enfonçant ma béquille assez loin dans son abdomen couvert du hoodie pour faire un trou dedans et que celui-ci ressorte plein d'un sang noir.

-If there's one to die tonight, monster, it's you.

Et je réunissais mes forces encore pour asséner un deuxième coup au même endroit, et faire le plus de dégats. Tout le monde était revenu et était autour de Hook, sonné, mais vivant, et je voyais David récupérer ma seconde bequille pour s'en faire une épée, prendre mon relai ou au moins assister ma rage.

Oh, j'aurai aimé que la bête ne parte, blessée, et que je me précipite, jambe blessée ou non, pour aller voir de moi-même comment Killian allait. Oui, j'aurai aimé. J'aurai tant aimé.

J'ai tourné la tête vers Hook un instant. Un instant suffisant pour que la bête ne sorte de la poche de son hoodie une dague acérée, luisant sous la lune. Je ne l'ai pas vue, sur le coup.

Killian, si. Il s'est précipité vers moi juste avant que je ne prenne un coup profond et puissant dans l'abdomen. Une seconde avant.

C'est lui qui a prit le coup.

Tout m'a semblé se passer au ralenti, dans un mauvais film, avec un mauvais scenario. David a repoussé la bête, puis Graham, qui avait récupéré ma béquille, tombée sous le choc. Je n'ai pas vu les efforts que cela leur a demandé pour chasser la bête. La seule chose que je voyais, c'était Killian qui, en tombant sous la violence de la blessure, avait heurté le bord du trottoir avec une violence sans nom.

-Non...Non non non non non...Non...Oh mon dieu, pas ça...Pitié...

Mes fractures étaient belles et bien là, et elles faisaient mal, mais je me suis précipitée près de lui comme si j'étais valide. Dérrière moi, Lana a balancé ses clefs de voiture à Gold en lui criant d'aller chercher sa voiture et de venir au plus vite, et Belle lui a pris les clefs des mains et est partie à toute vitesse, sans même prendre le temps de lui dire un mot quand à son handicap. Elle a couru à grandes enjambées. La bête était partie, David était agenouillé à mes côtés. Mes mains étaient déjà pleines de sang alors que j'essayais de mesurer la profondeur de sa blessure dans le noir. Il avait perdu connaissance en tombant contre le trottoir, et alors que je posais mes mains sur son cou pour jauger ses pulsations, j'essayais de retenir les larmes en réalisant qu'elles étaient fuyantes et irrégulières.

-How bad is it ?

J'ai regardé David un instant, laissant échapper rien qu'une larme.

-It's not good.

Ma voix était brisée et vrillait dans les aigus, alors que je secouais ma tête frénétiquement, pour tenter de me redonner une consistance. J'avais, de tout le groupe, le plus grand nombre de connaissances médicales, et de loin, en ayant fait une première année de médecine avant de prendre le chemin du professorat. Au travers des pans de sa chemise, j'ai compressé tant que je le pouvais sa blessure, montrant à David comment faire pour éviter une hemorragie pure et dure. Du bout de mon doigt, je considérais la profondeur de la coupure et regagnais aussi vite de l'assurance.

-It's not very deep, I doubt there's any organ that has been touched. I think...I think...I don't think this wound is life-threatening. No, it's not.

-But what about the bleeding ?

-If you hold it like I showed you, we should be able to contain it.

Je laissais David compresser la plaie, et il faisait cela avec intelligence, se servant des pans du vêtement éventrés pour créer un bandage de fortune, alors que j'allais tenter de le réveiller, en tapant sur ses joues avec suffisament de violence pour, normalement, générer une réaction.

-Come on...Wake up...Please, Killian, wake up...Don't do that...

Dans un crissement de pneus, Belle est arrivée et a garé la voiture en vrac au plus près de nous, et pendant que Graham, Leroy, Archie et David le mettaient sur la plage arrière, Gold et Lana me rendaient mes béquilles.

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas aller aux urgences...

Je peinais à garder mes larmes pour moi, alors que Gold me regardait avec un air de pure pitié, mais pas de celle qui était gênante, plutôt de celle qui était emprunte de douceur, de gentillesse.

-Your friend is right. If we all go to the ER, then...

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les regarder avec le regard le plus noir auquel je pouvais prétendre.

-You two realise that he's in need of urgent care, right ? Life saving care !

Lana a tenté de calmer le jeu.

-We know, but...It might jeopardize everyone's future. Everyone.

J'étais hors de moi.

-You would let one of yours die because you just want to go back home ?

Bien sûr, qu'ils avaient raison. Si une seule, une unique différence dans son sang venait à être connue, rendue publique, partagée par une équipe médicale, alors là, un tout autre cauchemar commencerait, et ils seraient tous disséqués, analysés, observés pire que des animaux, pour un peu que le secret de leur magie soit percé. Mais je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir. Pour moi, c'était sa seule chance. Je ne pouvais pas l'être, moi, sa seule chance. Je ne pouvais pas. Gold m'a pris par les épaules alors que je murmurais à moi même ce que je ne pouvais pas être.

-Erin. Erin, please, listen to me.

Je l'ai repoussé, en larmes.

-I can't.

Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste, et je suis montée dans la voiture de façon à ce que son visage repose sur mes genoux, et j'ai fait signe à Belle de repartir vers la maison, alors que Graham montait devant, arguant qu'il y aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour le transporter jusqu'à l'appartement.

Le bandage de fortune de David tenait, mais je voyais au travers des pans de sa chemise, sous la lumière froide de la voiture, nombre de bleus et d'hématomes, sans doute dus aux coups de pieds premiers qu'il avait reçu. J'appuyais légèrement dessus, a la fois terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire mal, et pourtant décidée à savoir si les plaies étaient profondes, et s'il y avait une hemorragie interne. Et c'était atroce, jauger chaque marque du bout de mes doigts glacés, déjà couverts de son sang, parce que si je découvrais que l'un d'eux était plus grave qu'un simple coup, il serait alors condamné. Je ne pourrais pas, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, le sauver.

-Don't do that, please, Killian...Don't let go.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de caresser son joli visage profondément endormi, du bout de mes pouces, faisant de petits cercles sur sa peau froide.

-Run away as far as you can from that damn light...

Aucun des hématomes n'était finalement celui de sa perte, et c'était une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'en passant ma main sous sa nuque, je la sentais raide et tendue. Il a, très brièvement, ouvert les yeux, qui ont papillonné avant de se poser sur moi.

-Don't let go, okay ?

Peine perdue. Il a sombré à nouveau alors que Belle se garait en catastrophe juste devant la porte, et que je me sentais sur le point de céder à tout, aux larmes, à la panique, à rendre les armes, à laisser tomber. Graham a ouvert la porte en grand, m'a aidée à descendre avant de prendre Hook dans ses bras comme si il ne pesait rien, et de se précipiter vers la porte alors que je criais le code à Belle. Au loin, les autres arrivaient, mais ma colère n'était pas encore tombée, et pour une minute ou deux encore, je détestais Lana et Gold. Pour une fois, l'ascenseur était en bas, et est monté vite, alors que Belle tentait de me calmer, et que j'essayais d'estimer plus encore les blessures de Killian grâce à la lumière aveuglante de la cabine. Arrivés en haut, Belle a ouvert la porte de la maison, et j'ai allumé les lumières de ma chambre, indiquant à Graham de le mettre sur mon lit. Belle a tenté de protester qu'il allait tâcher ma couverture ou mes draps, mais je lui ai aboyé dessus que je m'en fichais bien.

Il fallait que je pense bien plus rapidement que je ne le faisais d'habitude, et l'effort demandé était colossal, parce qu'il fallait que je compartimente mes émotions et mon intellect, et que je fasse revenir des souvenirs de mon année de fac de médecine qui remontait à dix ans. Belle est restée près de moi alors que Graham se réfugiait au salon, salement secoué. Je me suis agenouillée, et j'ai essayé de le faire revenir à lui, alors que j'entendais que les autres étaient revenus.

L'attelle de mon poignet me dérangeait terriblement, et me bloquait dans l'utilisation de ma main gauche, et même si j'étais supposée la garder encore quinze jours au moins, je l'ai envoyée balader à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un accès de colère et d'énervement absolu. Belle a l'a récupéré en silence, avant de la poser sur ma table de chevet.

-You should keep it on your wrist.

Son ton était calme, apaisant pour n'importe qui, mais l'adrénaline qui me maintenait dans un tel état de rage était peut être celle qui allait lui sauver la vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle retombe.

-I don't need it anymore.

C'était un aboiement plus qu'une réponse. J'ai commencé à désserer le bandage de David, réalisant avec un soulagement infini que le saignement était contenu, et surtout, que tout était relativement superficiel. Et que, dans ma grande, infinie chance, j'avais sous la main un arsenal médical certain, conséquent à ma propre agression. Assise sur le bord du lit, dans une précipitation certaine, je retirais à Hook sa veste et sa chemise, et ordonnais en même temps à Belle de me réunir ici et là ce qui me serait utile. Belle a demandé à Lana, et à toutes les deux, elles ont ramené le kit complet de désinfectant et de bandages dont je me servais pour mes propres blessures.

Mais pour être honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment cette blessure-ci qui me souciait. Celle-ci lui laisserait au pire une cicatrice, mais elle n'était pas susceptible de menacer sa vie.

Je gardais en permanence un contact avec son poignet ou sa nuque, pour être certaine qu'il ne nous abandonnait pas totalement. Lana a déposé à côté de moi la bouteille d'oxygène dont je m'étais servie les premiers jours de retour à la maison, parce que mes côtes brisées rendaient ma respiration compliquée.

-Je ne sais pas si tu en auras besoin ou si...

-La lampe torche du porte-clefs de la maison.

Elle n'a rien dit de plus et est allée chercher la petite lampe torche de métal rosé, et me l'a ramenée. Dans le reste de la maison régnait un silence absolu. Un silence que je refusais d'appeler...De mort.

J'ai allumé au plus fort l'hallogène de ma chambre, et la lampe de la table de chevet que j'ai rapproché au plus près. Quand j'ai eu la lampe torche, j'ai regardé tout de suite ses pupilles, et elles étaient à peine réactives. En passant ma main sur le côté de son crâne, juste au dessus de sa tempe, j'ai trouvé du sang, en quantité minimale, mais il y avait sous mes doigts une bosse colossale.

-Merde, merde, merde...

Passant ma main sous sa nuque, je la sentais raide sous mes doigts, confirmant ce que je redoutais. J'ai de nouveau essayé de le faire revenir à lui, même si je savais que cela allait lui demander un effort monumental, surhumain. Après deux bonnes minutes à tout essayer, il a ouvert les yeux sur moi, le regard fuyant.

-Honey, do you know where you are ? Who I am ?

Il a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de tenter de porter sa main sur mon visage, de croire l'atteindre, et de perdre conscience à nouveau.

-No, no no no, come back...Please...

C'était déjà de la supplication. Mes efforts de compartimentation commençaient à tomber à l'eau, au fur et à mesure que je mesurais la gravité de la situation.

-Lana ?

Je ne savais même pas si elle était encore dans la pièce, mais à sa réponse pâle, j'ai compris qu'elle était restée avec Belle.

-Va me chercher ta montre de course, et ton ordinateur, s'il te plaît.

Elle n'a pas cherché à comprendre, alors que je m'adressais déjà à Belle.

-I need ice, a lot of ice, as much as you can find in the freezer. Anything frozen will do, and a bottle of water as cold as you can find.

Je peinais à tenir debout, mais j'ai réussi à me lever sur mes deux pieds, et à attrapper la bonbonne d'oxygène et sa canule, et en vérifiait la contenance. Au delà des trois quarts. La chance restait à mes côtés. Surtout quand on considérait que j'aurai du rendre l'appareillage et récupérer ma caution la semaine dernière. J'ai ouvert le volume à fond, vérifié que le débit dans le tube était optimal, et j'ai passé la canule par derrière ses oreilles et fixé le centre du tube sur son nez.

-You better breathe the shit out of this thing or I swear I'm going to end you myself with my bare hands.

Lana est arrivée et m'a tendue sa montre connectée, et a posé son ordinateur sur la table de chevet, alors que Belle refermait la porte dérrière elle avec un saladier de glace et deux bouteilles d'eau dans les mains.

-It's the best I could find, and I've put back ice trays in the freezer. What do you want me to do with it ?

-His body temperature needs to drop of a significant amount.

-Erm...Why ?

Je me suis retournée vers elle, en essayant de réunir autant de sang-froid et de calme que je le pouvais.

-His brain is swelling. He's got quite a concussion, it's swelling, and the pressure it is causing inside can lead to permanent brain damage...In the best cases. Oxygen is going to help, but lowering his body temperature to a few degrees might just save his life.

Lana a ouvert la fenêtre, et un courant glacé est rentré, mais je m'en fichais bien de savoir si moi, ou elles, nous avions froid.

-Lana, tu peux me rapporter le thermomètre auriculaire ?

Belle s'est agenouillée à côté de moi, et a rempli des sachets congélation de glace, qu'elle a posé sur ses jambes.

-How do you know that ?

-Med school. First year. I dropped, not because I did not like it, but because it was time-consuming like crazy. I wanted to have a life.

Pendant que je lui répondais, probablement sèchement, je vérifais à nouveau ses pupilles-toujours réactives-et je posais sur son poignet la montre de Lana, que je branchais via un câble USB sur l'ordinateur, qui, de lui même, reconnaissant le logiciel, a ouvert une page où j'avais maintenant moyen de surveiller son rythme cardiaque et où la ligne façon electrocardiogramme se dessinait en vert sur fond noir dans le coin de l'application.

-Oh my god, it looks a lot like those used in hospitals...

-Yeah, it's the same technology, but we have the easy version. It's meant to be a running watch that tracks your heart rate and analyse it in real time to survey and improve your performances. There's a software companion to this for your computer, and you can obtain a rate that's almost accurate.

-What...More would they have done if you...Went to the ER ?

-Get him a CT scan, or an MRI, to get a better idea of how badly his brain looks. And surgery, by drilling a hole and releasing the blood that causes the pressure. IV fluids, also, and proper medication to stop the bleeding.

Belle a eu l'air impressionnée.

-Oh, ok.

La ligne qui se dessinait sur l'ordinateur n'avait rien de spécialement rassurant. Elle était irrégulière, très irrégulière et il ne tiendrait pas une heure à ce rythme.

Lana est revenue avec le thermomètre, aposé le petit embout dans son oreille, obtenant un résultat aux antipodes de ce que je souhaitais.

-Damn it, 38.3 degrees. We need more ice !

C'était plus un cri qu'autre chose, adressé à tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de m'entendre, et Lana est sortie de suite aller chercher ce qu'elle pouvait.

-Belle, take a couple of the new blankets we left in the living room, and get them wet with cold water. Wet, not drenched, okay ?

Elle a hoché la tête et est sortie en trombes, me laissant seule dans la chambre...Seule avec lui.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. C'était impossible. J'ai caressé sa joue, avec le dos de mon index, elle était froide. Il fallait juste que le reste de son corps suive le même chemin. Je me suis rapprochée, la main toujours sur son visage, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Puis j'ai réalisé que je ne m'étais pas encore occupée de sa lacération, et je sortais, minutieusement, les désinfectants, compresses, cotons, et les stripes, ces minuscules bandes de sutures qui avaient grandement acceléré la cicatrisation de mes opérations.

J'ai commencé par rincer à l'eau sa plaie, espérant qu'à un moment, je lui ferai suffisament mal pour qu'il se réveille et que je puisse essayer de mesurer l'état de son cerveau. Puis, j'ai largemment imbibé de bétadine une compresse, et j'ai désinfecté lentement, calmement tout le long de la plaie et son intérieur. Enfin, minutieusement, centimètre par centimètre, j'ai maintenu d'une main sa plaie fermée, et de l'autre, celle qui était blessée, j'ai posé, régulièrement, des sutures adhésives, plus d'une vingtaine, avant de couvrir la blessure d'un pansement à base de compresses. Et enfin, même si, émotionnellement, j'étais au bout, j'ai massé à l'arnica chacun des trois hématomes violacés ici et là, confuse, gênée, même, parce que, pour un peu, et mes gestes auraient tout à fait pu être ceux de préliminaires, d'un jeu sensuel. Mais je me suis appliquée, jusqu'à ce que la pommade blanchâtre ne disparaisse sous sa peau blessée.

Et puis je me suis laissée tomber, incapable de réfléchir, de penser posément, étoufée dans un sanglot qui ne parvenait pas à sortir. Tout mon corps tremblait, j'étais dans un état de choc lamentable, jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent, le cri sorte, et que je n'envoie valser le contenu de ma corbeille à papier en vrac, d'un coup de pied, dans la chambre. Ce n'était plus des tremblements, mais des secousses, presque des convulsions.

Sans demander son reste, David est entré en trombes, et il s'est assis derrière moi, et m'a serrée au plus fort contre lui. Il savait comment calmer un état de choc, et ne desserait pas son étreinte, pas tant que je continais à trembler, pas tant que je ne parvenais pas à reprendre mon souffle.

-You have done your best. Now, let's hope our happy endings crossed the frontiers of Storybrooke at the same time as we did.

Je croisais le regard de Snow, restée dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui me souriait tristement.

-You're his best shot at making it through.

Elle est rentrée, s'est elle aussi agenouillée, face à moi, a pris mon attelle et l'a remise doucement autour de mon poignet, puis elle a posé son front contre le mien. Elle a tendu sa main pour joindre celle de Lana, revenue avec de la glace supplémentaire et les couvertures mouillées, maintenant posées sur lui.

-You're _our _best shot.

_(to be continued)_


	9. A starless night

David n'a pas desseré son étreinte pendant un long, un très long moment. Le temps que je me calme, que je réussise à reprendre courage et souffle, que je parvienne à pleurer tout ce que j'avais besoin de pleurer, et que je cesse de trembler. Snow est restée agenouillée en face de moi, maternelle, douce, et infiniment rassurante, et à intervales régulières, je regardais par dessus mon épaule la ligne qui s'affichait sur l'ordinateur, et qui était maintenant faible, mais régulière.

J'avais du sang sur les mains, qui avait séché et tirait, et j'en avais aussi sur le visage, parce que j'avais essuyé des larmes avec mes mains tâchées. Dans la bataille, j'avais aussi récupéré un gros bleu sur ma joue, je ne savais pas précisément comment, mais il était bien là. Vers cinq heures, j'ai réussi à regagner un semblant de calme, et d'instinct, comme si David avait compris que ma crise de nerf était passée, il a desseré ses bras.

-Better ?

Son sourire avec quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment rassurant, et je hochais la tête. Il a pointé du doigt l'état de mes mains.

-You need to wash this. Go on...We'll watch him. If anything...

Silence lourd. Je lui ai fait un signe de la main, et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bains, avec la persuasion absolue que dans ce laps de temps, quelque chose allait arriver. Un noeud avait élu domicile dans mon estomac, et ma gorge était toujours serrée. J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais, mais cela n'allait pas être suffisant. Je le savais. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, d'heures, de jours tout au plus. Nous n'allions pas le récupérer, et, aussi égoïste que cela semblait, _je_ n'allais pas le récupérer. Et de toutes les tragedies, c'était celle-là la plus insurmontable. J'étais déchirée, comme si quelque chose avait juste piétiné mes sentiments alors même que j'acceptais de leur laisser une chance.

Je me suis retrouvée face au grand miroir en pied de la salle de bain, et pour la première fois depuis mon agression, je me suis regardée, alors même que je retirais l'excédent de vêtements encore trempés de glace, d'eau et de pluie, et me toisais, en débardeur et en jean, de haut en bas. Une bosse grotesque se cachait sous mon jean, celle du plâtre sur ma cheville. Mes jambes étaient courtes et maigres, mal proportionnées, et mes hanches étaient proéminantes. J'avais perdu près de six kilos depuis mon agression et cela se voyait, mais pas comme les nanas du teleshopping qui sont belles après avoir bu trois semaines de soupe au chou. Je n'avais rien de cela. Mon abdomen était plat, et j'avais perdu de la poitrine, ce qui faisait que mon soutien-gorge paraissait trois fois trop grand. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement complexée, j'étais comme ça, et c'était tout. J'ai retiré mon attelle, et j'ai passé la main sur les bandages de mon épaule. Tout mon bras était douloureux, jamais je n'aurai du me servir de mes articulations de cette façon, et pas si tôt. Mais je m'en foutais complètement. Mes côtes brisées étaient presque remises, elles n'étaient plus qu'une sorte de vieux bleu à peine sensible. Ce qui dénottait, et faisait un contraste absolu sur la blancheur de ma peau, c'était tout ce sang, séché, sombre, qui courait jusque mes avant-bras, et sur les bandages de mon poignet. Même si je frottais de toutes mes forces, je garderais ces traces pendant encore un moment. J'ai laissé tomber mon attelle au sol, alors que je passais mes mains sur mon visage.

J'avais des traces de sang sur les joues et sur le front, mes yeux étaient rougis et enflés, et juste en dessous, ma peau était rouge de tout le sel que j'avais pleuré. Le bleu sur ma joue était violet et marine, et en posant mes doigts dessus, je le sentais légèrement enflé et grimaçais en appuyant dessus. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. La douleur avait cela de bon : j'étais toujours en vie, je n'avais pas encore succombé à ce qui était arrivé, je n'avais pas rendu les armes, et je m'étais battue comme une chienne. Mes cheveux étaient décoiffés et encore humides, et une mèche était imbibée de sang. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, c'est cette pauvre mèche qui m'a mise dans une rage folle, et je me suis presque jetée sur l'évier, j'ai ouvert les deux robinets à fond, et je me suis appliquée, avec force et furie, nettoyer cette putain de mèche, comme si tous mes problèmes venaient de là, comme si elle seule était solution.

Je voulais revenir dans le temps. Je voulais effacer tout cela. Je voulais revenir à tout à l'heure, quand tout allait bien, quand tout était clair et simple et que mon irresponsabilité, ou ma bêtise ne risquait pas de tuer des gens que j'aimais profondément depuis longtemps, des gens que j'avais appris à connaître sans jamais les voir, et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, tout était réel, tout était palpable, tout était de la façon dont je me l'étais représenté. Je voulais remonter les pendules, et les replacer dans le contexte de la série télé. Je voulais retrouver l'innocence et la simplicité du simple statut de fan, je ne voulais plus de cette responsabilité, je ne voulais plus me sentir coupable. Je savais qu'ils étaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, menacés, et je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que les faire sortir en pleine nuit revenait à les jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je me détestais. Et puis je détestais Lana de lui avoir confisqué son crochet. Et je le détestais, lui, d'avoir tant fait le con pour qu'on en vienne à la conclusion qu'il fallait mieux le lui retirer. Je haïssais tout le monde, et je les haïssais de la responsabilité que je prendrais si il y restait. Je ne parvenais pas à retirer les tâches, incrustées loin dans ma peau, et je grattais, quitte à me faire saigner, comme si je pouvais faire sortir toute cette bile en même temps. J'en aurais hurlé de rage si mes cordes vocales n'avaient pas atteint le quota maximum de cris pour la semaine. A la place, je hoquetais, mon nez coulait, mes yeux débordaient encore, et le sang ne partait pas.

De guerre lasse, je me suis laissée glisser contre le sol, et je suis restée prostrée, perdue, vidée.

Charmant frappé à la porte doucement.

-Are you okay in there ?

Tout de suite, je me suis relevée, et j'ai retrouvé un semblant de substance, persuadée que ce que je redoutais venait d'arriver. J'ai ouvert la porte à toute vitesse, sans prendre le temps d'essuyer mes yeux.

-Please, tell me nothing happened...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer et me précipitais dans la chambre, où, malgré le froid et le fait que j'étais en débardeur, je réprimais un frisson et m'arrêtait net en voyant l'écran d'ordinateur. David avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules, il faisait une tête de plus que moi, toujours dans cette attitude paternaliste qui me faisait un bien fou.

-You see, he's fighting.

_Hell yeah he was._ Il avait gagné près de dix pulsations par minute, et la ligne était maintenant bien plus régulière. C'était toujours gravissime, mais dans l'échelle de la gravité, il avait réussi à gagner un échellon. J'ai pris sa température, qui était entre 35.1 et 35.3, ce qui était un net recul et pourrait peut être réussir à réduire d'un peu l'oedème. J'ai remplacé la poche de glace sur la bosse, et j'ai vérifié ses pupilles. Elles, par contre, étaient toujours à peine réactives. Une demi-victoire, une demi-défaite. Je me suis assise sur le bord du lit, et j'ai serré sa main, croisant mes doigts lentement aux siens, toujours sous le regard de David, qui a poussé la porte avec son pieds, afin de s'assurer que nous étions seuls dans la chambre. Je ne savais pas où Belle, Lana et Snow étaient parties.

-Is there something between you and...

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Etre de tous ces menteurs qui parviennent si bien à tromper leurs propres sentiments, et à les cacher avec une simplicité défiant la logique-la mienne au moins ? Je me suis retournée vers David, et je l'ai regardé, et j'ai baissé les yeux, fixant la vie, au loin, dehors, par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucune animosité, aucun jugement dans le ton de David.

-You know that...

-Believe me, I do. Nothing good can come out of it. I know, David.

Il m'a souri.

-And I believe you're wrong. I just wanted to warn you about his...Manners.

Cela m'a fait sourire.

-Oh, that...He totally won me over this morning by taking great care of me.

Il a ri à son tour.

-That's not usual...

-I know. Although...He did save your life on Neverland, so I suppose that the wild pirate remains a protective wall against...The world.

-You should be honored he let you in.

-I am, David. I am. I don't exactly understand what he sees in me, but I am...Terribly flattered.

Mes joues étaient en feu, chose que David a pointé du doigt.

-That does not lie...

-I know. Perks of being as white...

-As snow. I have one at home.

Nouveau sourire échangé. Cela faisait du bien. Il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant, de force tranquille, de confiance. La sensation permanente que j'avais eu en regardant la série n'était pas vaine.

-Belle, Snow, Graham and Lana went on the roof to get some fresh air, and I reckon it would do you some good too. Most of the others are sleeping, everyone was knackered.

-Okay, I'm coming, I just need to take my phone and download the heart rate app to check on him from upstairs.

David a hoché la tête, et est sorti de l'appartement en fermant doucement la porte, alors que j'allais chercher mon téléphone resté quelque part dans la cuisine, traversant au passage mon salon transformé en campement de fortune. Je me suis fait une tasse de thé, ai récupéré mon portable, et suis retournée dans la chambre. En passant, Ruby, qui dormait sur un matelas entre Tinker Bell et Leroy, m'a frôlé la cheville, peinant à chuchoter tant elle semblait inquiète.

-Erin, how is he ?

-He's fighting pretty hard.

-Will he make it ?

-I don't know. He's circling the drain, but it does not seems like he's going to let go anytime soon.

Je ne savais pas si je mentais ou non, mais il était évident qu'il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces. Il aurait du mourir. N'importe qui aurait rendu les armes, et personne n'aurait pu leur en vouloir. Mais lui, il tenait le coup.

-We're going on the rooftop to get some fresh air, do you want to come ?

Elle avait l'air épuisé, mais semblait tentée. Finalement, elle a refusé et s'est rendormie, et j'ai refermé dérrière moi la porte entre l'entrée et le salon. J'ai jeté un oeil sur mon téléphone, et je téléchargeais l'application de Lana qui me permettrait de suivre son rythme cardiaque depuis le toit. Je ne savais pas comment l'idée de détourner le bracelet de running de Lana m'était venue, mais elle était, pour le coup, peut être la meilleure que j'avais eu depuis longtemps. Mon téléphone a sonné alors que j'enfilais un pull long et chaud. Emma. Je devais absolument la prévenir. Elle avait envoyé un simple message disant qu'elle espérait que nous allions tous bien et qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant dans la boutique de Gold. Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps, et j'ai composé son numéro immédiatement. Elle a décroché avant même la première sonnerie.

-Erin ! I was gonna call you, like, now.

Incroyable. Elle semblait presque déjà au courant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Emma, I...

J'avais du mal à trouver mes mots, alors qu'elle m'expliquait, dans un débit bien supérieur à la normale, qu'elle avait une vague sensation depuis un moment, quelque chose qui lui pesait, et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et elle a ri nerveusement en disant que ce n'était probablement qu'une mauvaise intuition et qu'elle était heureuse que je l'appelle histoire de la rassurer un peu. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer, et laissait un silence lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait de parler.

-Erin ? Erin, what's wrong ?

Je me suis retournée vers Hook, toujours inconscient, en essayant tant bien que mal de tenir ma voix, de ne pas partir dans des aigus desespérés, de ne pas l'inquiéter plus encore.

-Emma, Killian had been hurt by the thing that attacked me last month.

Silence choqué à l'autre bout du fil.

-What...What happened ?

-We were walking back home from the restaurant, and it was there, and it attacked us.

-All of you ?

-No, just...Me and him, we...Just us two.

-Are you okay ? How is he ? Can I talk to him ?

-I'm fine, but he...

Je n'arrivais pas à aller plus loin, posant mes yeux sur le mur, le plafond, tout sauf lui.

-He's hurt. Really, really hurt.

-How badly ?

-I'm not sure he's going to make it through tonight.

Nouveau silence. Je réalisais comme, pour une même information, selon ce que j'étais près de la personne ou a un univers d'écart, je ne répondais pas de la même façon. Je venais de dire à Ruby qu'il se battait comme un lion, et à Emma, je lui disais pratiquement le contraire.

-What...Why ?

-He has a bad head injury, and we could not get him to a hospital.

-But you should have !

Je sentais un accès de colère monter, et je lui expliquais pourquoi, non, nous ne pouvions pas risquer la sécurité du groupe en entier pour un seul blessé, obligée de défendre un argumentaire qui m'avait moi même rendue folle de rage.

-Did you get a doctor, or someone ?

J'ai soupiré.

-Well, me.

-You ?

-I dropped med school at the end of the first year, and I did my absolute best, but...As of now, it's hard to tell if he's going to survive the night, let alone another day.

Elle ne disait plus grand chose, et j'ai entendu qu'elle s'est assise sur une surface lourde, du bois, peut être. Elle s'était laissée tomber par terre.

-We can't lose him.

Elle était à bout de souffle, sous le choc.

-I know, Emma. Everyone is devastated.

Et j'allais ajouter que je l'étais encore plus encore, mais je me suis retenue. Leur relation n'était pas claire-pas claire du tout-et je refusais de m'engager sur ce territoire.

-Now we just wait and hope.

-Can I talk to him ?

-He's unconscious. We're monitoring him closely.

-What happened to the thing who attacked him ?

-Your father and Graham chased him away, but he's after them all.

-How...How do you know ?

-The thing told us.

-So there is something...

-It's the thing that attacked me, I'm a hundred percent sure of it.

-That confirms your theory. It's attacking Storybrooke people, or those who really look like them.

-Someone's behind it. That beast...It was raised that way. It's not human. Someone did that on purpose.

-We need to find something before any of you gets hurt again.

Soudainement, lueur d'intelligence. Ou de fatigue. Mais cette histoire de créature à la force surhumaine et à l'apparence incertaine me rappelait quelque chose...

-Try the hospital. We haven't found Dr Whale yet, and he's Victor Frankenstein after all.

-But why would he do that to us ?

-I don't know, but maybe he's not aware of who he's threatening.

-Someone would be using him ?

-It's one possibility, one among dozens. But it's worth a shot.

Nouveau silence, illuminé cette fois.

-Oh my god, you need to find Whale. He's going to be able to help you with Hook. You have to find him !

-Easier said than done, the city is huge, and we have no idea where he could be. And if he has something to do with it, it's better to keep Hook and all of us away from him.

Elle réfléchissait, laissant un grand blanc dans la conversation.

-I'm going to our hospital first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll call you back as soon as I'm done.

-Okay, and I'll update you hourly about Killian.

-That's...Funny.

-What is ?

-You called him by his name. The only person I've ever heard calling him like that was...Neal.

Mais. Quelle. Conne. Quelle idiote. Pour un peu et elle allait me tomber dessus.

-Erm, yeah, he was just...Really nice and...Caring with me all day long. That's it.

_Aaaaand he kissed me twice. **French** kissing. Just saying._ Je gardais ces informations supplémentaires pour moi, piquée au vif. On aurait dit deux lionnes autour du même morceau de zèbre rôti, c'était ridicule, jamais je ne ferai le poids face à Emma.

-Erin...Go for it.

_Whaaaaaaaaaat ?_

-I know when someone lie to me, even on the phone. If you are able to see behind the pirate, then go for it. It will only do him good. Don't be afraid of what you can or can't do, and what you can or can't risk. Don't live with regrets. I know how it feels, and it's a constant burden. It never leaves you.

Elle avait dit les bons mots, au bon moment, malgrè la gravité de la situation, quelque chose en moi semblait dire "tu vois, pauvre folle".

-Erin...Take care of him. He's important.

-I will. Oh trust me, I will. And...Emma ?

-Yeah ?

-I wish you were with us. Things would be easier.

Elle a eu un rire triste, un peu désabusé.

-I don't know about that, but I'm working on it. Keep me posted, okay ?

-Hourly.

-Bye, Erin. Tell my parents I love them.

J'ai raccroché, et mon téléphone a clignoté, signe que l'application était téléchargée. J'ai trompé mon esprit en configurant l'application sur la montre, et en verifiant que les deux logiciels arrivaient bien au même résultat. En fait, je cherchais à ne pas lancer un million de pensées liées à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Emma. Les deux applications étaient synchronisées, les résultats étaient similaires. J'ai repris sa température, qui était à peine à 34 dégrès, ce qui était suffisant pour retenir un gonflement supplémentaire de l'oedème, mais pas assez pour devenir dangereux en soi, et j'ai vérifié que l'oxygène circulait correctement, et que l'ordinateur avait suffisament de batterie, et, attrappant une veste en laine, je fermais toutes les lumières sauf celle de la table de chevet, récupérait ma tasse de thé encore chaud, et je suis montée sur le toit, emportant avec moi deux plaids achetés à Ikea, persuadée que, là-haut, ils devaient être frigorifiés. J'avais laissé tomber mes béquilles pour de bon, en me contentant de maitriser ma force chaque fois que je posais le pied par terre, et monter les trente marches menant sur le toit était...Périlleux.

Quand Lana et moi avions décidé de prendre cet appartement au lieu des six autres proposés par son frère d'agent immobilier, ce qui avait fait la différence, c'était l'entretien régulier du toit et la possibilité pour chaque locataire de l'immeuble d'y avoir accès. Et très peu de locataires s'en servaient, alors, nous avions progressivement acheté des accessoires de jardin. D'abord une série de chaises, puis une table, et puis, avec l'autorisation de notre proprio, un barbecue et un chauffage d'extérieur qui nous permettait de monter par temps clair quand il faisait froid. Ce n'était peut être pas un jardin à proprement parlé, mais c'était un oasis de tranquillité, et la vue sur la ville et la forêt adjacente était spectaculaire.

Lana avait allumé le chauffage d'extérieur, et ils étaient tous les cinq, Graham, David, Belle, Snow et Lana, autour de la table de teck. Ils ont tous accueilli mon arrivée avec un sourire, et, voyant que j'étais à bout de souffle à cause des marches et de ma cheville, Graham s'est précipité pour m'aider et me prendre les couvertures des mains, et a croché mon bras pour m'escorter jusqu'à la table.

-How is he ?

-Alive. I know that you two aren't exactly the best of...

Il a balayé mon argument du plat de la main.

-Friendly banter. We met a few times at the pub on the enchanted forest, and we aren't exactly...Thinking alike, but he's not a nemesis either.

-That's what I thought.

Il m'a laissée m'assoir sur nos chaises larges de teck, et s'est assis en face, entre Lana et Belle. David m'a souri, assis à côté de moi. J'ai posé le téléphone en évidence devant moi, et je me suis entourée d'un des plaids, maintenant glacée. Ils m'ont regardée avec curiosité et inquiétude.

-He's alive. And he's fighting pretty hard. His body temperature is lowering down slowly, and it should help with the swelling. I have installed the heart rate app on the phone, so, if anything happens in a way...Or another, I'll know.

J'ai secoué mon téléphone pour leur montrer l'application en marche, et j'y ai jeté un coup d'oeil. Rien de changé. Lent, mais régulier.

-I called Emma to tell her.

Snow a eu l'air un peu surprise.

-And what did she told you ?

-Well, first, she love you all.

David a regardé Snow et il a serré sa main qu'il a embrassée.

-She's shocked, and she's hoping that he's going to recover. But we think we have a...Potential suspect ?

Ils se sont tous regardés, interloqués, attendant que je précise ma pensée.

-Well, when the thing attacked us, it was clearly not human, and it is definetely what attacked me, but it spoke to us.

David jaugeait les réactions autour de la table, sans savoir trop quoi dire.

-And what did it says ?

-It just told me that it was going to kill you, or us, all.

Belle a secoué la tête, cherchant à comprendre.

-But you said that you and Emma thought of a suspect.

-Whale. And I know he does not hold a particular grudge against any of you, but the beast could definetely be of his doing. It's a Frankenstein thing. Well, it could be a Frankenstein thing. Emma thinks that he might be under someone's control.

Snow avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et essayait de trouver du sens à tout cela.

-But...Who, then ?

-We don't know. She's going to go see if anything suspicious lies at the hospital first thing tomorrow, but we're onto something.

-So...It attacked you when you still looked like Ariel, and it attacked Hook.

Graham a soupiré.

-That's a pattern, and not a very joyful one.

-It attacked me again, tonight, and I don't look like Arien anymore at all. I think it knows your current situation, or at least, it knows who we are and how we're helping you.

David m'a regardée avec attention.

-Double agent ?

-No, I think that something more powerful is at stake.

Snow a poussé un long soupir, et son joli visage de maman s'est soudainement durçi.

-Magic.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-I think so. Earlier on, Lana asked Rumple to turn a glass of water into a glass of wine, and something worked. It's much less powerful than at Storybrooke, but there is something that is working. The liquid was still transparent, and had no smell, but it tasted like wine. We did not wanted to tell you just yet because everyone was in need of a nice evening, and had you all know that something was working, it could have deprived us from a nice moment.

Davis a eu un petit rire.

-And it certainly was a nice evening. Marco is quite a character.

Tout le monde s'est détendu, complices dans le souvenir commun. Mais l'évocation de la soirée passait automatiquement par celle des pitreries de Hook, et personne n'avait, finalement, plus envie de rire. Après un long silence que je passais les yeux vissés sur l'application, Graham s'est éclaircit la voix.

-Erin, can I ask you a question ?

-Sure. Ask away.

-Why did you quit med school ?

Soudainement, tout le monde a été interessé, et Lana a même appuyé la question.

-I never quite understood either. I still believe it's your calling.

Et David en a rajouté une couche.

-You were insanely fast and you even ended up almost creating technologies to try to save him. It's running in your blood, it's...Obvious.

Ils n'allaient pas me laisser m'en sortir si vite, et pas sans explications, même si j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à soulever la question plus encore.

-It was time-consuming, I could not have any sort of private life. It was asking too much, and I was not ready to give it all up.

David a lui aussi croisé ses bras, et froncé un sourcil.

-Emma's not there, and yet I can tell that you're not telling the truth.

Lana a surenchéri.

-She was on top of her class, in the five best students. Her grades were off the roof.

-No I wasn't...

Peine perdue. Si, je l'étais. J'étais même dans le top trois, avec une moyenne qui avoisinnait 17 sur 20. Je n'étais vraiment, vraiment pas à l'aise.

Belle s'y est mise aussi, et j'avais l'impression de répondre à un interrogatoire.

-You're obviously good at it. And you wouldn't have had such grades if you did not love it. And earlier on...You were focused, precise, and extremely good at giving us clear directions. You were acting like a chief with her team.

J'ai enfoncé mon nez dans la couverture, considérant sérieusement la fuite. Et puis, devant leur cinq regards inquisiteurs, j'ai laissé tomber. J'ai fermé les yeux, mes deux mains serrant mon téléphone sans jamais toucher l'écran, pour canaliser mes émotions, puis j'ai finalement porté mon regard sur l'horizon.

-I could not handle it emotionnaly. The lectures were fine, and I loved it, but dealing with patients...That, I could not do. One mistake, and their father, mother, daughter, son, lover, friends, mentors are dead. Gone for ever. No second chance. And you have to face their pain and their grief and their anger upfront, and they're going to tell you that you're responsible, and even if you aren't, you have to live with those what ifs, and to keep on doing your job with this little doubt, not knowing if the life-saving decision you are taking isn't a life-shortening one. I'm not strong enough to deal with death daily, and, granted, I love biology and I am fascinated by neurology, but I do not have what it takes to digest it all. It would have been self-destroying. Now I'm a nice teacher, there life does not depend on me, they don't really care about what I say because my course is optionnal, and it's all bonus points added to their final grade. And it's fine by me. I have time to do shopping, the pay isn't bad, I can go watch a movie with my friends at the last minute, I have a life, and a pretty decent one.

Grand silence. Graham a regardé tout le monde avant de prendre la parole, et il a plongé ses yeux curieux dans les miens.

-But what if you were the one that would save those fathers, mothers, daughters, sons, lovers, friends and mentors ?

Entendre la question qui me torturait depuis des années ainsi posée me prenait aux tripes, et me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements.

-I am not.

Snow a essayé de provoquer quelque chose en moi, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Look at the way you took care of Hook with almost nothing, you almost built an ICU unit from scratch.

-But I can't reasonably fall for every single patient, can I ?

C'était la seule façon de retrouver la paix. Attirer leur attention sur autre chose, même si ce quelque chose devait rester entre lui et moi. Ils m'ont tous dévisagée avec une expression surprise. Graham semblait perdu et cherchait une explication dans les yeux de tout le monde, avant de comprendre, et que je ne le lui confirme d'un haussement de sourcils.

-I know. And I swear I tried my absolute best not to...Be that stupid.

Je m'attendais à être jugée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-I'm sorry. I really am.

Snow a eu un sourire entendu.

-Sorry for what ?

-I don't know, being an idiot and letting things take me over when you're all in need of all the help you can find. I'm screwing things up by becoming a...An infatuated teenager.

-So you're apologizing for...Falling in love ?

-Yep.

Belle s'est mise à rire.

-I did not know it was a bad thing.

En fait, ils riaient tous.

-Wait...None of you are mad at me ?

Snow a penché sa tête de côté.

-Why on earth would we be mad at you ?

-I don't know, because my brain is melting through my ears and if he makes it, I'm going to turn into a creature made out of liquid chocolate and pink sprinkles ?

Ils se sont tous mis a rire, y compris Lana qui m'avait fait un clin d'oeil de son coin de table.

-You certainly have a very strange idea of how this works, but we're not mad. At all. Quite the opposite actually. Being dragged there is an adventure, and if adventures aren't made to fall for people, then what are they made for ?

-Oh god, I almost forgot who I was talking to...

Snow était lancée, et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Let it go, Erin. Resisting it will only hurt you. Love is by far the most amazing thing that can ever happen to you, and you both need it.

Je voulais croire en son discours encourageant et emprunt de conte de fées. Mais j'étais déjà trop cassée, trop endommagée pour y croire.

-Happy ever after isn't something we do, here. Here we go for hard relations with difficult people who don't care about being your one true love, they just want to damage you and they leave you with a big giant bruise where your heart once was.

Graham levé un doigt.

-Well, some of us were left _literally_ heartless.

-See ? Even at Storybrooke, not everyone gets a taste of what you and David have, or you and Rumple. It's a million times worst here.

Graham a cligné d'un oeil et m'a regardée avec une expression teintée de doutes.

-Worst than having your heart mashed up until it turned into ashes and dying in the arms of someone who was definetely here to break your own curse in addition to the bigger one ?

Ouch. Touché. Je savais que le laisser regarder l'épisode de sa propre mort n'était pas une idée brillante.

-Okay, maybe not, but it certainly is a lot more difficult. You have to kiss quite a lot of frogs to find something that can look like a prince. Let alone charming.

Snow persistait.

-But you did find something nice, there, with Hook.

-And look what happened ! A kiss is going to cost him his life. Even if he survives, we're doomed. Sometime soon, we're going to find the way to break this curse, you're going to come back to Storybrooke, and I'm going to have to live the rest of my life sighing after someone meant to be a TV show character. I'm going to run into a wall, at light's speed, and the damages are going to be huge.

Snow a ouvert la bouche, mais Belle l'a arrêtée.

-It's better to have loved once and lost it than not to have loved at all.

Personne n'a relevé, et un long silence s'est installé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut être même depuis que nous étions arrivées dans ce quartier, la nuit était noire, sans la moindre étoile, sans même la lune.

-Look around...It's a starless night. It never happens.

Ils ont tous regardé, alors que le sourire de Snow et celui de Charmant venaient de disparaître instantanément.

-What ?

David m'a dévisagée avec une gravité certaine, alors que Belle et Graham semblaient chercher ne fut-ce qu'une étoile.

-Guys, you are freaking me out. What does that mean ?

La voix de David était fragile, prête à se briser.

-Starless nights are a sign of imminent loss. It never fails.

A cet instant précis, alors que je prenais la mesure du présage, la ligne de vie qui se dessinait sur mon téléphone a brusquement dessiné des traits irréguliers, et les pulsations par seconde se sont effondrées jusqu'à atteindre le zéro. Je me suis levée d'un coup, sans me soucier de ma cheville, et ma chaise est tombée par terre.

-Hook's flatlining.

Tout le monde s'est regardé sans comprendre ce que je venais de leur dire, alors que mon application clignotait en rouge, reclamant une mise en relation avec un coeur battant, et que j'étais déjà au niveau de la porte qui menait à l'escalier.

-His heart does not beat anymore.

_(to be continued) _


	10. Get me a frying pan, now

Les trente marches descendantes, je les ai survolées, bien plus rapide que tous les autres en dépit de mon handicap. Dans ma tête, j'essayais de réunir les principes de bases du massage cardiaque et du bouche-à-bouche, que je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis des années. J'étais déchirée entre le refus catégorique de m'avouer vaincue, et la peur panique de me retrouver avec tous ces sentiments dont je ne pourrais rien faire de plus que tirer un deuil impossible, virtuel. Sans dire un mot, une petite voix dans ma tête priait pour qu'il revienne, pour que je trouve quelque chose, pour que ce ne soit pas terminé, pas comme ça, pas sans adieux, pas sans la possibilité d'un dernier échange. J'étais prête à échanger mon monde, ma vie, mes amis, mes parents, ma famille, Lana, tout le monde pour avoir une dernière chance pour lui dire comme je m'étais tabassée à lui. Comme je m'étais prise à ses repliques cinglantes, comme j'avais ri chaque fois qu'il était le plus volontaire de tous les dindons de toutes les farces. Comme j'avais été touchée de sa façon de prendre soin de moi alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Comme m'avoir fait succomber si vite, alors que je suis la plus bornée des idiotes et que mon sens du grand amour est ridicule et stupide et biaisé par ce que j'avais pu vivre par le passé.

Je prenais en pleine gueule l'adage qui voulait qu'on ne réalisait la valeur des choses, des gens qui nous entouraient que lorsqu'on était sur le point de les perdre, et je m'en voulais, oh comme je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir tenté quelque chose de plus fou, de ne pas avoir su saisir ma chance alors qu'il avait posé toutes ses cartes à découvert sur la table de jeu, et que je savais qu'il ne précipiterait pas un coup de ma part, mais qu'il l'avait encouragé. Et tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire, c'était de tourner autour du pot et de craindre d'engager des sentiments disproportionnés, comme si je pouvais établir une relation de qualité-prix basée sur l'intensité et le temps passé ensembles. A force de penser, j'avais fini par condamner au silence la partie de moi qui me rendait vivante. Je venais de perdre, probablement pour toujours, la possibilité d'échanger la passion contre la raison, et je me rendais compte, pendant ces trente marches moribondes, que je m'étais trahie moi-même. J'avais tiré un trait sur ce que Snow tentait tant bien que mal de m'apprendre il n'y avait pas vingt minutes. Que je n'étais pas éternelle non plus. Que tomber amoureuse était le plus grand des risques, mais aussi celui qui pouvait apporter le plus beau. Que l'intensité primait sur la longueur. Que chaque instant était précieux. Qu'elle avait compris le sens des choses. Qu'ils l'avaient tous compris.

Je me détestais, plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Je serrais dans ma main, aussi fort que possible, mon téléphone porteur des pires nouvelles. Il allait falloir l'annoncer aux autres, le dire à Emma, continuer a rester à flot et à aider les autres en me sachant depossédée de quelque chose qui s'approchait de la magie.

Derrière moi, les autres avaient ralenti, me laissant entrer seule dans l'appartement glacé. Ou peut être que la trouille viscérale avait décuplé mes capacités à marcher, a courir quand le danger était présent.

Danger...C'était ce que mon esprit avait conditionné comme acceptation de la vérité. Comme si la vraie vérité, celle qui était froide, terminale et sans possibilité de survie, comme si les quatre lettres du pire de tous les mots avaient décidé de ne pas se joindre les unes aux autres, pour anesthésier la douleur qui était, là, encore une seconde ou deux, en suspend.

Comment faire le deuil de quelque chose d'avorté, qui n'a été vécu qu'a moitié ? Comment survivre à ce coup du sort bête et méchant. Si méchant. Et puisque mes sentiments et toutes mes émotions étaient au mois aussi abruties que moi, c'était comme si j'avais lâché toutes les vannes, celles que je persistais à retenir quand il était encore vivant.

Et c'était trop tard.

J'étais le plus gros gâchis d'amour de cette putain de planète.

_Il y a des moments dans la vie qui sont décisifs. Des moments qui vous changent pour toujours. Des moments qui, a l'instant même où ils arrivent, souvent sans laisser de préavis, vous laissent avec la certitude que votre existence, telle que vous la connaissez, s'est achevée dans ce point fixe du temps, et que les morceaux de vous qui se sont éparpillés sur le sol sont votre nouveau point de départ. Ce qui reste de vous qui est vivant va devoir s'adapter à un boulversement absolu. Ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, c'est notre capacité à reconstruire en permanence ce que la dernière comète a detruit, a refaire du solide avec de la poussière. Ceux qui relèvent la tête et refusent de se laisser couler sont ceux qui accueillent avec la même force et la même ferveur l'apocalypse et le paradis. Ceux qui embrassent les unions et les deuils avec la même vie, et ne laissent pas la vie continuer sans eux. Ceux qui voient arriver la tempête sans courir le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée, mais posent leurs racines dans le sol, aussi profondément que possible, et laissent l'orage couler sur eux en ayant la certitude que quelque chose va survivre. Ceux qui prennent à bras le corps tout ce qui les terrifie, et, faute de triompher dessus, trouvent une place où les faire exister ailleurs que sur leur chemin. Ceux qui acceptent, lorsqu'une chance se présente, de la saisir et de ne plus jamais la lâcher, et d'en payer le prix. D'en payer tous les prix. Il y a des moments, dans une vie, qui ne pourront jamais s'oublier. Les tragédies les plus obscures, les plus incompréhensibles, les plus injustes ne sont jamais que le bras armé de quelque chose qui doit continuer à vivre, a tout prix. _

-You have to be fucking kidding me.

J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma chambre. Mais en lieu et place des larmes qui s'étaient préparées pendant trente marches à couler, mon sourire s'est dessiné d'une oreille à l'autre, tant et si bien que j'en avais des crampes.

A ma décharge, je n'avais pas vraiment eu la chance de le pratiquer ces dernières heures.

Si mon téléphone avait cessé de capter une activité cardiaque, c'était parce que cet _abruti _avait trouvé le moyen de se réveiller et avait probablement perdu le capteur en tentant de se lever. Et, réalisant probablement son état certain de faiblesse, il avait fini par se retourner et se couvrir d'un oreiller, virant au passage une quantité de glace proche de l'iceberg qui avait coulé le titanic, débranchant tout ce qui avait été branché, et je n'entendais qu'une supplication vague venant de dessous le coussin.

-This is the worst hangover I have ever..._Ever_ had.

J'avais parcouru le dernier mètre qui me séparait du lit, les poings sur les hanches, au bord de la crise de fou rire la plus salvatrice de toute mon existence.

-Maybe, just maybe, because, you complete moron, it's not a damn hangover.

Je n'entendais qu'un vague grognement depuis mon oreiller, qu'il maintenait de sa main, et une phrase étouffée incompréhensible. J'ai tiré le coussin, mais il a renforcé sa prise dessus.

-Too much light. Gah, I must be dying. I'll never drink again.

Je décidais de le prendre au mot.

-Ever ?

-Nah, just today. Maybe.

J'avais trouvé une solution révolutionnaire pour guérir tous les ivrognes notoires de la planète : le traumatisme crânien avancé. Ou pas. J'ai profité de ce que qu'il perdait de poigne sur l'oreiller pour lui retirer, et envoyer balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce les deux autres qui étaient posés sur mon lit.

-It's not a hangover.

Il a ouvert rien qu'un oeil sur moi et avait récupéré son foutu sourire canaille.

-Trust me, love, it is.

-Trust me..._Love_, it's not.

-I've never been called "love" before.

A mon tour de sortir le sourire canaille.

-There's a first to everything, get used to it.

Je ne devais pas l'entraîner sur ce terrain-là, pour deux raisons. La première, c'était parce que je devais absolument m'assurer de l'absence de séquelles neurologiques-et vu le bordel qu'il avait foutu à lui seul en moins de deux minutes, il n'était probablement pas plus fou qu'hier soir. La deuxième, c'était parce que je savais que jouer à son jeu allait l'encourager à continuer.

Et ça n'a pas loupé. Il s'est, de la manière la plus pataude possible, retourné de façon à être couché sur le côté, et tapotait l'espace libre de lit entre lui et moi, avec l'expression de malice la plus irresistible dans les yeux.

-Then come in bed with me, love.

Derrière moi, ils étaient tous les cinq plus ou moins entassés dans l'encadrement de la porte, d'une façon qui tenait presque au cartoon. La tête de Lana était juste en dessous de celle de Graham, qui était à côté de celle de Ruby, et de celle de David, elle-même au dessus de Snow.

-Hello, losers !

David a gardé pour lui un rire-un rire partagé par tout le monde.

-So he's alive, then ?

-Yes he is.

Il s'est senti obligé d'appuyer mon propos en criant comme un dingue.

-Fine and dandy !

-No brain damages ?

Là, pour le coup, il s'était relevé, sans trop saisir le sens de la question de David, alors que je combattais moi-même le pire fou rire de mon existence.

-Aside from the fact he's just invited me to join him into bed, I don't think so.

-Hell yeah I did.

-He does not remember, does he ?

-Remember whaaaaaat ?

Je me suis retournée de trois quarts, de façon à garder David, Graham et les filles dans mon champ de vision, mais qu'il ne puisse pas attraper mon regard où j'allais craquer pour de bon.

-That you danced on Marco's coffee table.

Nouveau grognement pas impressionné. Je me suis retournée complètement, le sourire vicieux vissé aux lèvres.

-Then you started to get rid of your clothes.

Même réaction.

-Won't be the first time.

David et Graham ont eu une expression quasi dégoutée, alors que Snow tentait de se representer le spectacle, penchant la tête de côté, et que Lana et Belle pouffaient. David a baissé les yeux vers sa femme, qui n'étais même pas gênée.

-Snow !

Si quelqu'un ne le faisait pas taire de suite, ça allait finir en incident diplomatique-ou en tentative de meurtre. David a attiré tous les autres sur le palier, et je les suivais un instant.

-Okay. We're getting back on the rooftop, good luck with...That.

Et depuis l'autre côté du mur, le miraculé continuait ses insinuations douteuses.

-She won't need luck with me, mate !

C'était de pire en pire, et je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir de rire.

-You're a pig !

-Yeah, but a handsome one, love.

Les autres étaient déjà en train de remonter, et David me regardait avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. Celle de la victoire à laquelle personne ne croyait. Il a baissé le ton de sa voix, pour éviter que Fifty Shades Of Hook ne continue avec ses allusions de plus en plus douteuses.

-Are you okay ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser glisser une larme de soulagement, au travers de mon sourire le plus éclatant, le plus expressif, le plus généreux.

-I'm fine. I'm more than fine.

-You saved him.

-Yeah...Yeah, I did. Oh my god, I did.

Et histoire d'achever mon retour à la joie de vivre, ça a de nouveau braillé depuis la chambre.

-Don't make me drag you to the bed !

David et moi nous sommes regardés avec une expression à mi-chemin entre le choc et l'hilarité.

-Okay, I've changed my mind, get me a frying pan, I'm going to finish him off.

David a éclaté de rire, avant de me prendre par les épaules, cette attitude fabuleusement rassurante transpirait de lui.

-This is your chance.

-I won't miss it. I'm still going to knock him down but I won't miss it. Oh, and, David ?

Il avait monté les deux premières marches qui menaient au toit.

-Yeah ?

-Enjoy the sunrise for me. And please, call your daughter.

Je lui ai lancé mon téléphone. Maintenant, je n'en avais plus besoin. Plus pour ça, en tout cas.

J'ai quand même pris deux minutes, dans le couloir, pour reprendre mon souffle et poser mes émotions. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. C'était un miracle, au sens littéral du terme. Et pendant ces deux malheureuses minutes, il a fait au moins trois allusions graveleuses.

-I nearly liked you more when you were dying.

Je m'étais assise au bord du lit, poussant du pied la pile de sachets de glaçons qui étaient en train de fondre. Au moins, cette fois, mes dires l'avaient calmé.

-Sorry, love, but...What ?

-You're unbelievable, you know that ? You wake up surrounded with improvised medical stuff, with a twenty centimeters wound on your abdomen and a concussion on your head the size of Texas, and you don't ask yourself any question ?

-Well, now that you say it, it's...Weird.

Il a posé sa main sur le pansement, qui avait tenu le coup miraculeusement, et commençait à déchanter.

-Weird's not exactly the word, Killian.

J'avais perdu en amusement et gagné en gravité, au moins le temps qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait frôlé de si près.

-What's the last thing you remember from yesterday's evening ?

L'effort lui coûtait visiblement, et il avait la main sur le front en signe évident de migraine importante.

-I don't know. I remember Marco's and the yellow thing he gave us, and I do remember kissing you...

Aha. Retour aux joues en feu. Et maintenant que j'avais baissé les armes, je savourais.

-And after that ?

-I don't know. Erin, I have no idea what happened between then and now.

-You got attacked, you donkey. We both got attacked.

Il avait complètement cessé de faire le pitre, et portait sur moi un regard chargé de gravité. Il a posé sa main sur mon genou, et j'ai enlacé mes doigts aux siens, incapable de comprendre comment en un instant, tout avait pu basculer du bon côté. Je ne parvenais pas à croire que c'était de mon seul fait. Quelque chose d'autre avait du aider, forcément, et à force de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé et comment cela s'était passé, les larmes me montaient de nouveau aux yeux-à croire que je m'abreuvais directement dans un océan, toute mon eau persistait à sortir de mon organisme sous forme de larmes.

-You took a damn hit to save me, and then the thing that is after us all pushed you down the floor. You got knocked down by a piece of concrete and you've been unconscious for five hours. We...I...

Je ne parvenais pas à continuer à parler encore. Ma gorge était serrée, et semblait se gonfler de chaque mot que je ne parvenais pas à prononcer. Pourtant, le pire était passé, mais il était passé de si près que d'avoir à le lui relater si tôt demandait à mes émotions-qui étaient en train de partir en feu d'artifice absolu-une energie et un détachement que ni elles ni moi n'avions pour le moment.

-The odds were all against you. You were...

J'ai désigné un espace quasi inexistant entre mon pouce et mon index.

-This close to die.

Et toute la peur, toute la tension, toute l'angoisse me sont tombées dessus d'un coup, et je venais seulement là, à ce moment-là, de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, et ce à quoi il avait reussi à échapper. J'essayais de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, parce que personne ne pouvait, à cet instant-là, garantir de ce que serait ma réaction si nous échangions un regard, mais je continuais de garder ma main serrée dans la sienne, avant de la relâcher et de me relever, me donner une contenance, ancrer mes pieds dans le sol pour parvenir à faire passer le flot continu d'emotions, avant de finir noyée, depassée, incapable de réfléchir un minimum.

Finalement, après un temps de reflexion certain, passé à réaliser l'ampleur réelle de ses blessures, il s'est levé lentement-ce qui confirmait que sa tête allait décidément bien mieux que je pouvais oser l'espérer-et, tenant doucement mon menton du bout de ses doigts, m'a forcée à le regarder, chose que je ne me sentais pas capable de faire encore, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

_Salut, les papillons. _

-Erin, I'm fine.

-But I...I...Thought I lost you.

Oh, ce soulagement. Celui d'avouer, même a demi-mots, même sans vraiment le dire, quelque chose qui avait galopé dans mon être toute la soirée, toute la nuit, alors même que je tentais de me battre pour deux, et pour lui sauver la vie. C'était sorti tout seul, sans intention de le dire, juste parce qu'il fallait le dire, et parce que ça me bouffait de l'intérieur.

-But you didn't.

-But I didn't.

Les mots semblaient avoir un poids plus conséquent en anglais, et avoir sur moi des pouvoirs magiques.

-You didn't. Beside a huge headache, I feel fine. And I'm a little dizzy.

-I might last a few days. Let me see your neck...

Il n'a pas posé de questions, et a baissé sa tête, prouvant qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire plus aucun symptôme. J'ai posé mes doigts glacés sur l'arrière de son cou, appuyant sans trop de force sur les vertèbres.

-Does it hurt ?

-Not at all.

Sauf que, forcément, sa chemise n'était pas revenue comme par magie, et je me retrouvais serrée contre lui, son torse nu contre moi, et clairement, cela foutait un certain bordel dans la hierachie de mes papillons. Papillons qui ont pris le contrôle de mon corps alors que ma main indemne s'aventurait près de son coeur, qui n'avait maintenant besoin d'aucune forme de captation technologique pour prouver sa robustesse...Ou son activité. Le mien battait à tout rompre. Enfin, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas tout rompre, parce que, franchement, mourir là, à cet instant donné, aurait été un sacré revers du destin.

-You have such pretty eyes, Erin.

Ca m'a fait sourire.

-This proves that you did hurt your head pretty badly.

-How so ?

Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus, proportionnellement, nos voix baissaient jusqu'à finir en chuchotements.

-You'd never have noticed my eyes before.

-I noticed them the second we met.

Si en plus il devenait romantique, je sentais bien que mes papillons n'allaient pas se calmer de sitôt.

-Please say something inappropriate or I'm going to start thinking you really damaged your brain.

-I'm not always inappropriate.

-Yes you are, you woke up inappropriately.

-I had an audience to entertain.

A vu de nez-le cas de le dire-il y avait entre nous moins de cinq centimètres. Selon les lois de la gravité, je présumais, chaque phrase nous avait engagé à nous rapprocher encore. J'en avais mal dans la poitrine tellement mon coeur battait fort, et mes papillons s'étaient transformés en tigres enragés, incapables de comprendre pourquoi personne n'osait briser notre rapprochement.

-Oh for fuck's sake I can't take it anymore.

Et, plus audacieuse que je ne l'avais jamais été, j'ai initié ce _putain _de baiser qui, s'il avait pris dix secondes de plus pour arriver, aurait fini par me tuer, moi, d'anticipation et de désir.

Et cette fois, c'était autrement moins retenu et moins chaste que les deux précédents. La faute aux papillons.

-Who's inappropriate now, eh ?

-I am inappropriate in a gentle, balanced, measured way.

Ca l'avait fait rire.

-The hell you are !

-I am. Now go back to bed, you need to rest, idiot.

-That's rude !

-Yes it is.

-I'm not tired.

-I don't care.

-I won't sleep.

-Yes you will.

-No I won't.

-Yes, you will.

-I won't stay in bed.

-I'll tie you up.

Le sourire canaille. Panique chez mes papillons.

-I'll let you.

-I'm technically your doctor, so you do as I say.

Regard surpris, questionnements, puis, d'un coup, il a compris. Et il m'a serré dans ses bras, avec autant de force que ses batteries salement déchargées le pouvaient, et seigneur, j'aurai bien passé ma vie entière comme ça.

-Please. I almost lost you once, I don't want to do it again.

Il m'a souri, du vrai sourire de Killian, et non pas de la grimace de charmeur de Hook. Et...Woa. Mes papillons étaient repartis de plus belle.

-Ok, Erin.

-Not calling me "love" anymore, hmm ?

-I only call "love" people I don't...

_Oh, my. Please, say it. I am begging you to say it. I am begging you to feel it. _

_-_Love.

En fait, David était bien allé chercher la poêle à frire, mais c'était moi qui venait d'en prendre un grand coup en pleine tête. A la Flynn. Mes papillons étaient tous tombés, foudroyés. Et parce que je n'avais rien à ajouter, parce que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, parce que j'étais dans un état proche de l'Ohio, j'ai sorti de mon chapeau le coup du baiser-ruse ultime pour éviter d'en dire plus, et protéger ce moment que j'allais chérir pour le restant de ma vie, que cette histoire ne dure qu'un jour ou qu'elle vive une eternité.

-Come on. You need to rest.

Son équilibre n'était pas forcément convainquant, mais je gardais en mémoire qu'il avait eu une sacrée descente chez Marco, et je ne pouvais pas attribuer ses pas hésitants à sa blessure. De toutes façons, la base même de ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour m'assurer que son état était bien meilleur était là : il parlait, ses souvenirs étaient organisés-l'oubli de son agression n'était pas tant physiologique que psychologique-sa personnalité n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout altérée, et j'étais presque certaine que sa soudaine douceur toute récente n'était que normale, cachée dérrière cette armure de comédie et de provocation qui n'était, finalement, qu'un méchanisme d'auto-défense bien huilé. Et cet imbécile avait beau faire le mâle, je savais qu'il était épuisé, et je savais qu'il allait s'endormir avant même d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce fut. Bingo. Moins d'une minute.

-C'était bien la peine de faire le coq, tiens...

J'ai éteint les lumières, fermé la fenêtre, ramassé les glaçons et déposé un baiser sur son front-parce que je _pouvais_ le faire, ce qui était...Extraordinaire. Je suis allée déposer les sachets et les bacs à glace dans la cuisine, et Ruby s'est réveillée en sursaut.

-I'm sorry.

-That's okay, don't worry, I am too exhausted to stay awake but too worried to sleep.

Dans la salle, tous les autres dormaient toujours, dans un relatif silence.

-And Leroy's snoring.

Effectivement.

-How is...

-He woke up and so far, he's doing incredibly well.

D'un coup, les traits de Ruby se sont détendus, enfin, à ce que je pouvais en dire dans le noir.

-Oh my god, really ? He's going to be okay ?

-Well, if he's not bouncing off the walls for a few days, and he's going to need some rest, but he made it through. I still have no idea how, but he did.

Ca, c'était vrai. Sur un plan purement...Médical, c'était du 98% de chances de ne pas s'en sortir, ou alors, avec des dommages irreversibles. Cela ne pouvait pas avoir dépendu que de moi. C'était...Ca ne tenait pas la route, voilà tout. Pas du tout.

Ruby a eu un petit rire, qui a réveillé Granny, qui a réveillé Leroy, qui a réveillé tout le monde, et avant que je n'ai compris ce qui se passait, tout le monde s'est retrouvé sur le toit-sauf la belle au bois dormant, qui n'avait pas conscience une seule seconde qu'un étage au dessus, tout le monde célébrait plus ou moins sa survie. Je regrettais qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Sous les piques et les regards de biais, sa place parmis eux n'était plus a prouver, et même Rumple était soulagé-et _ça_, c'était plutôt phénoménal. D'une manière presque gênante, ou au moins, tout à fait bizarre, j'étais moi aussi célébrée comme une sorte d'héroïne. Ce que je n'étais pas, je n'avais fait qu'appliquer un certain nombre d'apprentissages appliqués à une situation. Je n'avais pas l'impression de mériter ces embrassades et ces câlins et ces remarques joyeuses.

Derrière nous, la nuit s'est petit à petit peinte de nuages mordorés, orangés, rose et violet, et la beauté du spectacle à fait progressivement taire tout le monde. Personne n'avait jamais vu un lever de soleil aussi spectaculaire, et pendant quelques minutes, nous étions entourés de touches de toutes les couleurs, même vert alors que des nuances de bleu et des nuances de jaune se touchaient. Un vent léger soufflait, et les températures ne semblaient plus si basses. J'avais la sensation curieuse que j'étais en communion parfaite avec la nature, que rien ne pouvait me toucher, que quelchose de moi s'étalait sur ce ciel incroyable.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis sentie envahie, inondée d'une sensation de paix absolue. Mon esprit était calme, mon corps ne faisait plus si mal, et puis...Et puis j'avais cédé a quelque chose de plus fort que moi, mais sans abandonner. Je ne m'étais pas sacrifiée. Je m'étais rendue avec bonheur, prête a embrasser ce qui allait me tomber dessus, prête à profiter sans me rendre folle à force de prévisions, de plans sur la comète, de futurs avortés. J'avais embrassé l'adage du _Carpe Diem. _Et même si, au fond de moi, une petite voix hurlait que j'allais me brûler les ailes à force de tant vouloir voler, je la faisais taire. Je l'ignorais.

Assise, seule, à table, alors que les autres regardaient le ciel en petits groupes, quelqu'un a posé sa main sur mon épaule. David. Il s'est assis à côté de moi.

J'adorais cette relation que j'avais avec lui. Il incarnait tout ce que je n'étais pas, et son ton paternel sans être paternaliste me faisait un bien fou. Pourtant, notre différence d'age n'était que minimale, mais sa force tranquille me rappelait mon grand père, que j'avais perdu il y a quatre ans. Et au lieu d'être un rappel de ma perte et de mon deuil mal digéré, il avait plutôt un genre d'aura rassurante.

Si...Enfin, quand nous serions séparés par la force des choses, ce qui arriverait forcément, il me manquerait beaucoup. En fait, tous me manqueraient, pour quelque chose. Et je réalisais comme, en dépit du fait que nous n'étions ensemble que depuis à peine deux jours, la série m'avait conditionnée à une certaine amitié envers eux, d'une certaine façon qui était propre à chacun, et qu'au final, trois saisons et des poussières avait, curieusement, eu pratiquement le même effet que si je les avais cotoyés tous les jours, en ville, à la fac, chez le médecin, au cinéma. Notre spontanéité, à moi et Lana, avait réussi a simplifier grandement tout le côté bizarre des relations humaines de groupe à unité, ou d'unité à unité. On avait passé en acceleré les premières étapes d'une amitié normale avec tous, plus ou moins. Et même si je ne passais pas autant de temps que je le souhaitais avec tous, je les aimais en tant que groupe, je n'avais pas de préféré.

Bon, d'accord. Pas_ entièrement_ vrai.

Mais les avoir autour de moi me rendait étrangement joyeuse, et maintenant que les choses étaient revenues à la normale-pour au moins quelques heures-je parvenais à apprécier cela. David s'est enfoncé dans sa chaise, les bras croisés.

-Strange night, isn't it ?

Snow, Belle, Lana, Ruby et Graham étaient pris dans une discussion plutôt animée, ponctuée de grands rires, pas très loin de nous. Lana était en train de leur raconter une histoire dont j'ignorais tout, et les quatre autres étaient absolument hilares. Cela a fini par attirer Rumple, puis Granny, puis finalement tout le monde, et avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle tenait un véritable one-woman show, sur le toit de notre appartement, devant une audience captive et au bord du fou rire. David a couvé des yeux le groupe, avant de me regarder.

-I can barely process it yet. It's going to take me quite some time, actually. Usually, nights are made to sleep, here.

Nous avons échangé un rire, alors que le groupe entier venait d'éclater d'un rire sonore et coloré. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne-oui, à _cette_ seule exception près, mais il devait dormir bien trop profondément pour se rendre compte qu'on faisait une garden party sur le toit-en dessous, et que la plupart des gens dans les immeubles d'en face dormaient encore. Après tout, nous n'étions que dimanche matin, et définitivement trop tôt pour justifier d'une fête.

-So...

-He's out of the woods.

Grimace de David.

-Strong choice of words !

-I know, right ?

Sourire partagé.

-Technically, he's a miracle. We need to make sure that he's not...You know, being himself for the next few days, since resting is a great part of the healing process, but his memories are fine, he talks...Like the damn pirate he is, and he did not lost any of his, erm, questionable manners.

-I don't think it's only a miracle...

J'ai soupiré.

-David, I...I did nothing spectacular.

-You saved one of us. And no matter what you think, we all owe it to you. And we're lucky to have found you and Lana.

-Did you call your daughter ?

-Yes we did. She told us to thank you. One more who seems to believe that you did save him. We're starting to be quite a lot, don't you think ?

-Listen, David, I won't change my career path. Tonight, the odds were in our favor, obviously, but what if i had failed ?

-See. If Hook had died, you would have believed that it was your responsability. But you don't want to accept that you are, actually, the one who saved him.

-Oh, my. You're right.

Et il avait carrément raison, et présenté comme ça, je réalisais comme il avait raison. C'était comme si il avait allumé la lumière dans un coin de ma tête qui était dans l'obscurité jusque là. David a continué d'argumenter, et plus il avançait dans sa logique, plus la lumière était forte, et plus je me rendais compte de l'immensité de la pièce.

-You have a special bond with him...And it took the best out of you to find a solution, even deprived from most of modern medical technologies. You decided that you would not let him go, and you did everything you could to reach that aim. You worked a miracle. It's your miracle. And I bet he does not know.

-He knows what needs to be known.

Je l'ai regardé, un peu penaude d'être si obtue, exactement comme je l'aurai fait auprès de mon grand père.

-You remind of someone, David.

J'avais attiré son attention, et il avait une expression drôle et mystérieuse sur le visage.

-My grand father. And please, don't take it the wrong away, you're far more handsome and young...But you have the same soul. There is an aura of calm and wisdom that surrounds you, and he was just the same.

J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il était touché.

-Whenever life was tough with me, he was the first person I needed to talk to. He would not give me the solutions to fix my problems, but he would empower me with his stories and his lessons about how to get the best out of everything. He was such a fantastic person.

-You miss him.

-I lost him a few years ago. He had a heart attack while walking his dog. As harsh as it can sounds, he was the most important person of my family, and losing him in such a sudden way was byond devastating. But there is something that is just like him in you, and...I don't know, I thought that it was just right to tell you that you remind me of someone who I consider was the most amazing person.

-And I'm glad you did. I really am, Erin.

Soudainement, une sorte d'indicible tristesse est venue m'enserrer la poitrine.

-I'm going to miss you all more than I care to admit once you'll be back to Storybrooke.

Il a posé sa main sur mon bras, touché par mon émotion soudaine. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

-It might take a while, and I don't see it happening anytime soon.

-You don't know about that. Once we find Regina, I believe that her magic combined to Rumple's one will probably change things a lot. It might be able to send you all home within a blink of an eye.

-You have faith in Regina. That's not something very common. Usually, people are afraid of her. But you seems to believe that she's innocent, and that she's pretty much...Our savior ?

-I do believe that she's going to be of great help, but I would not see her as a savior. There's one only, and nothing will ever change that, no matter how far she is.

-Where do you think Regina is, right now ?

-Safe and sound somewhere, I hope, because if the thing who nearly killed Killian finds her, things are going to get a whole lot more complicated. We need to resume our search as soon as possible, and not only for her, but for the others who are out there, somewhere, with little to none ideas of what happened to them.

D'un même mouvement, alors que Lana avait relâché son public et était assise sur un plaid, contre le bord du toit, avec Graham et semblait aux anges, David et moi avions regardé à l'horizon, la ville immense, et la forêt encore plus grande au loin.

-As much as I hate to say so, you need to go home as fast as possible.

-Why the rush ?

Mon téléphone était posé sur la table, et je l'ai attrappé, et en quelques secondes, j'ai montré à David un mail d'alerte google que j'avais reçu dans la nuit, et que j'avais à peine eu le temps de consulter alors que je m'esquintais à sauver Hook.

-The serie was supposed to resume next week for the new season. Since the show is quite a hit of ABC, they decided to try a new 30-episodes long format that would cover the summer, something they've never did before. So the premiere was scheduled for November, 6th. But it's postponed, and we have no reasons why. I believe that this curse is also affecting the life of the show. And it's dramatic.

Il était en train de lire l'alerte. Il n'y avait pas d'informations, pas de grèves des auteurs, juste un mot de la part de la production pour dire qu'ils avaient à repousser la diffusion du premier épisode de la nouvelle saison, et qu'ils ne savaient pas précisément quand ils pourraient le faire. Je n'étais pas allée sur les réseaux sociaux, mais je savais que toute la fanbase devait être dans une situation impossible.

-So...Does that means that what we're going at Storybrooke is directly affecting the show ?

-Yes. Somehow, your lives are being reflected on the show, and I don't think that the show can even exist without you all.

-And...Why is it dramatic ?

-Oh, David. If only you knew the number of fans you and your alter egos have...You would be overwhelmed for the rest of your life. There are hundred of thousands fans, everywhere, that are living for the next episode. Once a year, all of the actors are holding a panel at the Comic-con...

-Comic con ?

-Let's just say that it is a giant event where every fans from every shows go and get to ask the actors and the creators some questions and to meet them, and it's happening every year, and your panel is one that drives people crazy. Once Upon A Time has some of the best ratings of the channel, and everywhere, people worship this version of you.

-This is all so strange...To think that people are actually enjoying watching us. It's a little scary, too.

-And what is dramatic is how the current lack of show is going to affect most of them.

David a croisé ses bras.

-I don't get how it's going to be dramatic.

-Because people rely on you. They are escaping their own lives, and the tragedies paired with it, through yours, and they are in need of your happy endings to believe in theirs. Fanbases are often built from people who found something life-saving in other people or things, be it musicians, actors, movies, books, art, or TV shows. You give them an insight of how things can be if you believe in them, and you give them hope. I know you did for me. I was going through something ugly and tough, and you gave me something to just hold onto. When my world was being shaken and twisted upside down, I knew I could always run to my DVD boxsets and within a minute or two, I'd be back somewhere familiar, where, even when things are hideous, good things happens. And a couple of hours later, I was just feeling better. And that's something that I want, from the bottom of my heart, to give you all when you're going to live. The knowledge that, for a lot of us, it's what is keeping us one step away from going mad. It's what is keeping us afloat, and those 45 minutes per week are making us stronger enough to defy the world.

David était boulversé, et, alors que je ne m'en rendais pas compte, ils avaient finalement tous entendu ce que je venais de lui dire. Je ne me suis rendue compte des attitudes et des expressions profondément touchées qu'en relevant les yeux vers eux, et je cessais alors de m'adresser à David seulement. Lana m'avait rejoint, hochant la tête à ceux qui essayaient de comprendre.

-You have no idea how happy I am to have this insane, this crazy chance of being among you, but I'm thinking about all of the others who are, right now, begging for the situation to get back to normal, and to have their little piece of weekly heaven back in their lives. It would be the most selfish thing ever to try to keep you more with us, and less with them. Some people...A lot of people can not afford to lose you, because a piece of themselves might get lost too, and it might be the one piece that is keeping them alive.

J'ai eu besoin d'un instant pour reprendre ma respiration, et Lana a doucement pressé mon épaule.

-What Erin is trying to tell you is that...This world is far more cruel and tough than Storybrooke will ever be, because you have your happy endings, and they almost always happens. Something protects you, and maybe it's magic, maybe it's the unalienable faith that you are all going to get through anything that's thrown at you. Almost always. Over here, it's almost never. The fight is permanent, and you can lose everything faster than you will ever realise. We don't do happy endings. None of us do...Happy endings. We do okay. We survive. We get through losses and diseases and accidents and bullying and violence and hatred, on a daily basis. All of us. We walk among the tombs, and we are just looking for a relief. Any kind of relief.

J'ai laissé une larme couler le long de mes joues, alors que le ciel se couvrait déjà, estompant les dernières couleurs du lever de soleil.

-We need to get you home.

J'ai essayé de ne pas les regarder, tellement cela me coûtait de les imaginer repartir. _Surtout un_.

-We need to get _all of you_ home. And, Graham, please, we're definetely going to try to shake things up to save you, but please, if we don't, if we can't, keep in mind that people really, really loved you.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvait soulager le constat général de son retour au trépas, mais ça me semblait juste de l'en informer.

-Now please, all of you, let's get some sleep before we resume the research for your friends. The night was tough, and we all need some rest.

Ils n'ont pas protesté, et je laissais Lana organiser les choses et le dispatch des couvertures et des coussins, et décider avec qui elle allait partager son lit-même si j'avais une petite idée sur la question. J'étais un peu secouée, probablement par le mélange entre les émotions en montagne russes, l'aveu que nous venions de leur faire, et la perspective de devoir persister à me battre pour quelque chose qu'une grande partie de moi craignait et refusait. De tout leur dire, d'aller au bout de ce que la série était et de leur donner un miroir sur nos existences, avait peut être fait passer de moi un altruisme fou, mais la vérité, c'était que j'espérais bien les garder encore un peu pour moi. Oh, pas longtemps. Mais suffisament pour me construire des souvenirs qui me tiendraient chaud pour les jours d'hiver. Je tremblais, de fatigue, de froid, d'un trop plein de sentiments qui couraient dans toutes les directions dans ma tête, et refusaient de me laisser tranquille. En posant la main sur la poignée de ma porte, j'espérais peut être que tout cela allait se calmer.

Mais même dans l'obscurité du jour caché par les rideaux qui volaient devant la fenêtre ouverte, ce que j'avais sous les yeux ne pouvait pas justifier une seule seconde d'un drapeau blanc. Au contraire. Quelque chose enserrait mes entrailles, rendait mon oxygène épais et trouble, asséchait ma gorge et faisait pression sur mes cordes vocales, rendait mes mains moites, et me privait de mots, d'expressions pour qualifier ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais aussi désarmée que je pouvais l'être. Je ne parvenais plus à faire un pas, un seul, tellement le spectacle de son sommeil parfaitement apaisé me rendait...Différente. Comme si j'étais débordée de quelque chose qui n'allait plus pouvoir me laisser tranquille, que je vive un jour ou cent ans. Jamais plus je ne trouverai le sommeil sans penser à ce que je ressentais, là, tout de suite. Jamais plus je ne serai capable de réfléchir à l'amour sans ressortir comme une forcenée cette preuve ultime. Jamais je pourrais revivre normalement après cela.

J'ai jeté un oeil malgré moi à la décoration de mon mur, realisant soudainement-alors que j'avais passé des heures ici cette nuit-qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre ce qui faisait le charmeur sur le poster, et ce qui était dans mon lit. La situation était surréaliste, presque autant que lorsque Graham était passé près du sien le soir où tout cela avait commencé. Dans mon for intérieur, je me jurais de retirer l'affiche dès que l'occasion se présenterait, sinon, dès qu'il en prendrait compte, il allait me rendre plus chèvre que d'habitude. Et ça n'allait pas être très compliqué.

-You are planning on staying there much longer ?

Whoa le bond dans ma poitrine. Et les frissons.

-Aren't you supposed to sleep ?

-Sure. No problem ! With the bloody noise your neighbours upstairs are making.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre, faute de rire.

-I have enthusiastics neighbours.

-Well, they can be thankful I did not had my hook...

Je pouffais, moqueuse. Je le voyais à peine dans la demi-obscurité, et cela m'allait pour lui tenir tête.

-You wouldn't have been able to walk two steps before falling down.

Ce que je n'avais pas dit là. Il a insisté pour me prouver que j'avais tort, et heureusement que je me suis précipitée sur lui où il serait tombé.

-You know what I meant ?

-That's one hell of a headache.

-Well, yeah. You know, when I tell you that you almost died, I'm not telling you lies. Pirate or not, you have quite a head trauma. We're lucky you did not have any major brain damage.

Pas de commentaire, mais une main baladeuse.

-I mean, no more than you already have.

-Oi, what does that means ?

Je prenais un plaisir infini à le pousser dans ses retranchements et à le provoquer gratuitement, même en sachant ce qui était arrivé.

-That means that you have one hell of a funny brain.

Ce foutu sourire.

-But you like it, aren't you ?

-What do you think ?

Une seconde de reflexion. Bordel, ce qu'il était irresistible.

-I think you love it.

-Yeah. Yes, I do. Happy ?

-Thrilled.

Et d'une main experte, il m'avait attirée contre lui.

-Absolutely thrilled. Now tell me something...

-Anything.

Littéralement. Non, vraiment, il pouvait tout me faire dire. Tout, absolument. Je ne pouvais pas, plus, lui résister, et il savait parfaitement en jouer pour appuyer pile là où cela faisait mal, jouant avec mon pauvre petit coeur de guimauve avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Why is there _already_ a giant poster of myself on your wall ?

_(to be continued)_


	11. A darker path, a stronger voice LANA

Seize heure, le dimanche d'après la tempête. La tornade, même. Tout le monde avait été plus au moins balayé au passage, emotionnellement au moins. Physiquement, ils étaient deux à avoir morflé. Et ce n'était pas pour ce fichu pirate que je m'en faisais le plus, mais pour Erin. Elle prenait tout le monde sur ses frêles épaules, jouait avec le feu, sauvait la vie des plus malchanceux-toujours le même à attirer les emmerdes, et à qui elle avait succombé. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée, mais comment est-ce que je lui aurai fait passer le message ? Pas sur le fond, mais plutôt, sur la forme. Je la connaissais, elle était...Une soeur. Ma soeur, de coeur au moins, et cette histoire allait laisser en elle des traces indélébiles.

Alors, en quittant la maison en chef d'expédition, et en la laissant seule avec..._Lui_, j'étais tout sauf rassurée. Mais j'avais trop à penser de mon côté.

-Lana ?

Prendre une grande respiration. Ne pas être agressive par peur de ne pas savoir gérer le stress. Ne pas leur faire peur. Ne pas leur montrer que je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvaient être tous les autres. Vite, faire le tri, alors que David m'appelait pour la deuxième fois.

-Lana ? Are you sure you're okay ?

-Yes. Yes, I'm fine.

Sourire de circonstances. De façade. Ne pas trahir la peur déraisonnée qui me prenait aux tripes en les voyant tous, persuadés que je pouvais leur être de plus de secours que je ne l'avais été hier. Il n'y avait pas un doute dans leurs yeux. Personne n'avait le moindre soupçon, personne ne se doutait une seule seconde que ce que je voulais faire, là, maintenant, c'était revenir en arrière et ne pas être responsable de leur futur, et surtout, encore moins de celui de la série.

Quand Erin avait pointé du doigt que la série ne reprendrait pas là où on l'attendait, et qu'une gigantesque inconnue s'était installée sur son futur, tout a pris une dimensions particulière à mes yeux. Une dimension différente.

Erin n'avait jamais été une grande adepte des fanbases en général. Elle en faisait partie, mais elle échangeait assez peu sur les forums, ou, sur, disons, tumblr ou twitter. Elle était dingue de la série, complètement amoureuse de chaque épisode, mais contrairement à moi, elle n'avait jamais eu de discussions plus ou moins houleuses avec d'autres fans. Elle n'avait pas trouvé non plus de gens avec qui elle pouvait spéculer sur l'avenir des personnages pendant des heures. Elle restait en retrait, simplement parce qu'elle revendiquait l'indépendance de son appréciation de chaque épisode. Ce que je faisais aussi, mais à sa place, j'aimais en débattre, quitte à tomber sur des gens incroyablement obtus...Ou simplement idiots, qui ne comprenaient pas grand chose mais persistaient à étaler leur opinion.

Ce qu'elle avait dit hier soir, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Je savais la masse, les gens qui ne vivaient que pour ça, ou presque. Ceux qui pouvaient se passer et se repasser les épisodes en boucle et y trouver un havre de paix, une halte dans leur existence complètement barrée. J'avais des contacts réguliers avec dizaines d'entre eux.

Du moment où ils avaient tous fait irruption dans nos vies, à peine deux jours, c'était facile de prendre soin d'eux en tant qu'individus répondant à un groupe. La dimension de la série, en parallèle, était en suspend.

Mais savoir que de leur retour en un seul morceau, et bordel, on était passé à deux doigts-un crochet, plutôt-de la catastrophe dépendait en grande partie de moi, et que de ce fait, le nombre inconnu de saisons que la série allait compter dans le futur aussi...C'était beaucoup pour une seule personne. Alors, non, cet après midi, alors que j'avais laissé Erin se reposer avec Hook, je n'étais pas vraiment aussi forte que je l'étais hier en dirigeant mes troupes chez Carrefour.

Cela dit, tenir une poignée de personnages de série télé-bon, et puis pas les feux de l'amour, hein, de la série tordue et compliquée et pleine de rebondissements qui ne pourraient pas avoir lieu ici-dans un endroit aussi dépourvu de magie que...Carrefour, avait été une aventure que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier. Oh, et à titre informatif, faire ses courses avec un pirate est la meilleure façon de se faire repérer. Voler les pommes n'avaient été que le début de son attitude de délinquant des cités passé gothique, la partie émergée d'un très, très gros iceberg. J'étais plutôt contente de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, cet après midi, histoire d'être certaine de ne pas attirer de catastrophes. Parce que ce type, si on l'emmenait au zoo, serait capable de se retrouver dans l'enclos des Ours, d'y avoir importé un tigre, et d'avoir mis en rage l'enclos des pingouins. Il n'attire pas les situations tarabiscornues, ce sont elles qui sont attirées par lui.

Oh oui, il a trouvé la parade. Manquer d'y rester et charmer ma meilleure amie, pas franchement la championne des coups de chance non plus. Si ils ne faisaient pas exploser l'immeuble pendant notre absence, ce serait un miracle.

-Okay everyone, please listen to me.

Dix paires d'yeux vissées sur moi. Impressionnant.

-I only have three phones, so please, let's make three teams to cover as much of the forest as we can. I'm going to give you a phone per team, just to make sure we don't lose each other.

Spontanément, David, Snow et Graham se sont mis dérrière moi, alors que Belle, Rumple et Archie formaient un second groupe, et enfin, Leroy, Ruby, Granny et Tinker.

-That's settled. We're ten minutes away from the forest by walk, so if anyone feels low or tired, it's time to say it now before we're gone.

Pas un mot. J'ai fait passer mon ancien téléphone réactivé pour l'occasion à Granny, et celui que j'avais emprunté à Erin, à Rumple.

-I've changed the set up, so if you press for a couple of seconds number one, you'll be reaching out to me. They're on full battery, so you should be fine for a couple of hours of search.

Assez justement, plus tôt dans l'après midi, alors que j'essayais de planifier un retour aux recherches qui soit sensé, Leroy nous a fait remarquer que si il ne nous avait pas trouvé, il aurait choisi de se réfugier dans la forêt, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il n'y avait que des bois ici et là, sinon une très grande forêt tout près de la maison. Il me semblait évident que notre dimanche serait passé à écumer la forêt, en espérant que la logique de Grumpy serait celle, au pire, de tous les autres nains, et au mieux, de tous ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Le temps était dégagé, clair, et aucune averse n'était prévue via météo france. Si tout se passait bien, nous devrions réussir à retrouver une partie de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore là.

J'ai lancé l'expedition, en leur indiquant la longue route de terre battue que nous devions longer pour déboucher dans une des sorties de la forêt. La chance que nous avions, c'était qu'ici et là, il y avait soit des structures pour enfants, pour sportifs, ou des stelles réligieuses ou historiques. Si un groupe se perdait, nous pourrions rapidement savoir où ils étaient, et je connaissais une bonne partie de la zone comme ma poche, pour y avoir passé des jours et des nuits enfant, avec mon père herboriste et pharmacien.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'orée du bois, au moment de se séparer dans trois directions, je n'étais plus si sûre sur mon idée était si brillante. Mais cela ressemblait à un plan. Et comme Erin était en surchauffe après cette nuit, c'était surtout le _seul_ plan.

J'ai laissé Charmant et Snow passer devant nous, et je suis restée en retrait avec Graham. Pendant vingt bonnes minutes, nous ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole, balayant chacun de notre côté l'espace près du chemin. Je ne me sentais pas au meilleur de ma forme, j'avais mal dormi, et j'avais terriblement chaud, mais je devais gérer.

Est-ce que j'en voulais à Erin ? Peut être un peu. Elle avait accompli un tour de force majeur la nuit dernière, mais j'aurai eu besoin d'elle avec moi. Je ne lui en voulais qu'un peu...Que très peu. J'avais tellement cru la perdre quand elle avait été attaquée, j'avais pris conscience de la force de notre amitié. Je ne voulais pas avancer dans la vie sans qu'elle soit dans les environs. Peut être que j'étais en fait soulagée de ne pas la savoir claudiquant avec peine dans les fourrés. J'étais trop fatiguée pour comprendre la moitié de ce qui se passait dans ma tête de linote.

-Lana ?

Il y avait dans la voix de Graham un accent que je n'avais remarqué que là, dernièrement. C'était agréable de l'entendre m'appeler.

-Yeah. What's up ?

-Oh, erm, nothing. I just wanted to...Know if you were okay, because you sure don't look like you are.

Oui, je m'étais rapprochée de lui. A ma grande surprise. Il avait dormi à côté de moi, dans mon lit, et nous avions parlé un peu, comme si je dormais avec un de mes amis gays. Je ne risquais rien. Et j'étais sûre qu'à ses deux mains, il serait moins entreprenant que ce qui n'en avait qu'une dans la chambre d'a côté...Je lui ai souri, aussi rassurante que je le pouvais.

-I'm okay, I swear.

-No.

C'était franc, cash, sans faire de ronds de jambe ou détourner la conversation. Sa franchise était bénéfique, pour tout dire.

-No, you're not.

Nous continuions à avancer dans la forêt, non loin des Charmant. Je m'efforçais de continuer à sourire, mais à côté de quelqu'un qui vous a percé à jour, c'est pour le moins compliqué.

-You're right. I'm not. Well, I have known better.

-Penny for your thoughts ?

Il souriait, essayant de me détendre, ou de m'aider. C'était adorable.

-I have left my best friend with a pirate, for a start ?

Il a penché la tête de côté, façon de dire "je ne serais pas rassuré non plus".

-You think she's in danger ?

-He's too weak to put her in...This _kind_ of danger.

-That's exactly what I am afraid of, actually.

-She saved his life, in a pretty...Heroic way. It creates a bond between people. And theirs is already...Strong, to say the least.

-You reckon ?

-Yeah.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me passer la main sur la bouche, un peu catastrophée, m'arrêtant pour reprendre mon souffle. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule, rassurant.

-What are you afraid of ?

-Her body's already pretty damaged, I wish there was a way to avoid her heart from breaking, too...Again.

-Can I be honest with you ?

-Sure.

-I think she's ready to have it broken. And I'm...Really good with literal broken hearts.

Nous avons repris nos recherches, et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai cherché longtemps.

-I'm sorry for what happened to you.

-You don't have to be.

-Graham...

Il a levé vers moi un regard de chien battu, presque plus proche du loup que de l'humain.

-I really am.

-What made you change your mind ?

Je me serais collée des baffes tellement j'avais l'air idiote. Ce ne l'a pas arrêté pour autant.

-I know you weren't exactly...My best support.

Tant pis, temps de jouer carte sur table.

-I don't know how you know that, but...No, I wasn't.

J'ai essayé de jauger ses réactions, mais rien ne transparaissait...De mauvais ou de bon.

-I could shake off that feeling that you'd been asking for Regina to enslave you the way she did. You were...A hunter, you could have fought. Escaped. Never bring back the heart to her. I don't know, just...You could have done something. Back then I thought that your...Punishment, ultimately, was pretty easy to foresee.

-Without any of my memories ?

-Well, Emma was bringing them back to you. There was just something so...Don't take it as an offense, okay ?

-I'll try.

-So vain, in the way you died. You had them, you were figuring out who you were before the curse, and there she was, destroying you when you were this close to the truth...I was terribly angry. Erin was devastated, for sure, but I was angry.

-At Regina ?

-At you !

-At me ?!

Le ton montait, attirant l'attention de David et de Snow.

-Well, yes. You were so close, so close to her vault, so close to your heart, so close to become a part of Emma's destiny.

-I did not knew it, back then. I had mere seconds to realise that Emma was...

L'expression dans ses yeux portait un tel desespoir...Il n'arrivait pas à continuer, et moi non plus. Nouveau grand silence, alors que je faisais signe aux Charmant que tout allait bien.

-What make you change your mind ?

-Finding you on my doormat was a start.

-No. I mean...What did I say or do to make you change your mind ?

-I don't know. I have put a lot of things in perspective over the past 48 hours. I just noticed that you were nothing more than a victim of Regina.

-To be honest, I don't understand how and why I'm here. And I try my damn best to figure it out, as if...Maybe I'm meant to do something, or maybe I am a key to fix all of this mess ?

-I don't know. I have no idea.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus franc. On a continué à marcher, alors que quelque chose me brûlait les lèvres.

-Can I ask you a question ?

Il a hoché la tête.

-Do you miss Emma ?

De toutes les questions, c'était celle que j'avais eu le plus de mal à poser. Pour beaucoup de raisons.

-I do. And even more now that I'm 99% sure I won't ever see her again, unless she finds a way to join us there, and even like that...

La tristesse dans sa voix était presque impossible à supporter. Il fixait un point à l'horizon, par dérrière les Charmant qui avaient problablement trouvé que cette mission de recherche ressemblait plus à une balade romantique, mais c'était la façon dont ils envisageaient les choses en général, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'était pas si difficile d'être dans l'entourage d'optimistes chevronnés. Au contraire.

-How was she when you called her ?

-Er...Happy, for sure. Surprised. It was good, talking to her, but...

J'ai préféré terminer sa phrase.

-But there's Hook.

-Yeaaah...There's Hook.

-Well, if it is of any comfort...She did not exactly made it easy for him. Not at all. And she's lost Neal in between...And now there's this weird thing between Erin and him, so, I'm not entirely sure that Emma's love life is easy to figure out.

-Neal ?

Imbécile que j'étais. Il avait vu en fast-forward les saisons de la série actuellement terminées, soit les trois premières, mais il n'avait probablement pas intégré la moitié des personnages qui étaient allés et venus depuis sa disparition. 59 épisodes. Une bagatelle.

-Henry's dad ?

-Oh. Oh, right.

-Gosh, this has to be the weirdest conversation ever...

-How so ?

-Well, you've been dead for two seasons and a half, for a start. I'm nothing more than a regular fan, and I'm talking with you while following Prince Charming and Snow White in the non-enchanted forest trying to see if we can find the dwarfs, Robin Hood and the Evil Queen, while my best friend is at home dealing with Captain Hook...

Au moins, ça nous avait fait rire.

-If I were to tell that to anyone who's not aware of this, I'd end up in an asylum...Or in the drunk tank of the local police station.

Ca aussi, ça nous faisait rire. Cela faisait du bien, de rire, dans ces circonstances. Complice, il a levé les yeux vers moi, et j'ai bien senti que ça...Me faisait quelque chose. J'étais bien avec lui, sans aucun sous-entendu. J'appréciais seulement sa compagnie, et ça me faisait revenir sur la façon dont je ne l'avais pas correctement estimé dans la première saison. Je trainais un genre de semi-culpabilité comme un boulet. Erin avait compris, et surtout, elle avait littéralement porté le deuil pendant longtemps, au point d'en être réfractaire aux autres personnages masculins arrivés depuis sa disparition. Ce que l'histoire ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle a été, pendant une grande partie de la seconde saison, complètement imperméable au personnage de Killian. Comme les gens changent...Six mois après, en décidant d'acheter une série collector d'affiches des garçons de la série, elle avait clairement jeté son dévolu sur Hook. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle a rajouté Graham dans l'entrée...Et je n'étais pas forcément ravie, quand elle l'a fait. Erin n'était pas la seule à avoir changé...

-And what about you, Lana ?

Hu ?

-I mean, you know eveything there's to know about us, but we know little about you.

-Maybe it's better this way ?

-Explain...

-I don't want to be of any complicated or important influence on any of...Them, not to alter their further destiny and fuck the TV show up in a pretty bad way.

-Wow. You really have this whole thing figured out...

-I have had time to give it a good thought. As of now, not altering the future of the show is one of my biggest concerns. As big as getting you all...Them all back to Storybrooke.

Un nouveau voile triste est passé dans ses yeux, comme à chaque fois que j'évoquais le retour des autres. J'oubliais que je parlais à quelqu'un dont le sort était scellé. Moi aussi, cela m'a rendue triste. Et admirative de son envie acharnée de sauver tous les personnages au prix de sa vie. Cela tenait du sacrifice pur.

-It's a little bit unsettling, this whole...Once Upon A Time thing.

A qui le disait-il...

-The title of the show is pure genius, though.

-Yes it is. Even if, most of us call it either Once or even OUAT.

-OUAT ?

Il était au bord du fou rire. Je pouvais le comprendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'acronyme le plus glamour du monde.

-That's...

-I know, not the best idea we've had, but...On twitter, for instance, it's...

-Twitter ?

_Oh come on. Don't you have internet in the afterlife ? _

_-_Well, it's a microblogging site where people share whatever they want to say as long as it is under 140 letters.

Il s'est arrêté, complètement confus.

-140...Letters ? That's...Not much !

Pour lui montrer, j'ai sorti de ma poche mon téléphone et je me suis connectée sur mon application.

-See, to talk about the show, reducing it to four letters is clearly not so stupid.

Par dessus son bras qui tenait mon téléphone, j'ai fait une recherche par hashtag, lui montrant le nombre de tweets qui traitaient du sujet actuellement présents sur le réseau. Vu que l'annonce du report indéfini du début de la nouvelle saison était récent, le nombre de messages était impressionnant, et il y en avait cent de plus dès qu'on rafraichissait la page.

-That's crazy...

-We're used to it, but I suppose that for anyone who isn't aware of how things works now, it's scary.

-How much...Fans does the show have ?

-I don't know for sure, but millions is a safe bet. Worldwide.

Il a eu un petit sourire triste. Mon coeur s'est serré.

-Makes you regret having been killed so early by the Evil Queen, uh ?

-I'm sorry, Graham, I really am.

Devant nous, les Charmant s'étaient arrêtés, et dans la minute, nous étions arrivés à leur hauteur.

-What's wrong ?

David a pointé du doigt quelque chose dans la gigantesque clairière qu'on voyait se dessiner une centaine de mètres plus haut.

-There's something weird going on in there.

Pitié, par le truc qui avait attaqué Erin et Hook hier soir. J'avais eu ma dose de drame pour la semaine.

Snow a désigné la même zone que David.

-We've seen at least two people dissapearing when they reached that area...

Ah non. Aaaaaaah non. Pitié, ne venez pas nous compliquer encore ce sac de noeuds impossible.

Avantage d'être avec le sheriff : sa façon de procéder et de penser face à un nouvel élément était minutieuse et organisée.

-Anyone you know ?

Snow a haussé les sourcils.

-Hard to tell from this far.

Alors, forcément, on s'est approchés. La clairière était déserte, et David s'est avancé en premier, vers la zone où il suspectait que quelque chose soit en train de se passer. Pendant un moment, j'étais confrontée à la vision de Charmant qui tente d'attraper quelque chose qui n'existe pas, passant sa main dans le vide comme pour tirer un rideau. Et puis, après quelques minutes à ce train-là, il a fini par avancer dans une autre direction, et il a disparu entièrement. Ce qui a fait paniquer Snow assez rapidement. Et David est repassé de l'autre côté un instant plus tard. Un grand sourire sur le visage.

Et il y avait de quoi.

De l'autre côté de cette paroi façon Dome de Chester's Mills, il y avait une quantité impressionnante de personnages de Storybrooke. Tous les nains, Robin, Roland, et la plupart des personnages de Robin Des Bois-que je ne connaissais pas forcément plus que cela-et...Regina.

Sur le coup, il y a eu un mouvement de choc. Et puis des embrassades et des exclamations ravies.

Personnellement, j'étais restée en retrait avec Graham, et je devais avoir l'expression la plus idiote de toute ma vie, bouche bée, devisageant ce qu'il y avait sous la bulle.

C'était purement féerique. Un campement véritablement moderne, mais féérique. Il y avait des arbres qui n'avaient sûrement pas poussé historiquement a cet endroit, et en travers, un ruisseau qui lui non plus n'avait rien à faire là. C'est là que j'ai compris que Regina s'était avancée sur nous et avait sûrement compris bien avant nous qu'elle avait toujours accès à la magie, au moins partiellement. Il y avait des guirlandes de lumières de toutes les couleurs, des tentes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les Quechua de chez Decathlon-plutôt des trucs sortis tout droit de chez Harry Potter et la coupe de feu-et au milieu, un grand feu de joie.

Regina et les Charmants étaient heureux de se retrouver, preuve que la hache de guerre était enterrée. Je sentais Graham inhabituellement nerveux, et pour cause : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on affronte son ex-amante et meurtrière. Regina et les Charmant se sont parlés, avant que Snow ne nous pointe du doigt avec un sourire maternel.

J'étais extrêmement impressionnée, mais ce n'était rien à côté de Graham, qui se tordait les mains et faisait craquer ses articulations. Regina avait une classe sidérante, et elle avait une expression de choc profond, mais aucune animosité-ce qui me rassurait, parce que manifestement, si elle voulait se débarasser d'un de nous, elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts. Elle a remis ses cheveux en place, lissé sa jupe grise du plat de la main, et avait une stabilité sidérante dans l'herbe malgré ses talons hauts-moi et mes vieilles converses, nous nous enfonçions péniblement dans la terre molle. Elle semblait calme mais a l'intérieur, ça bouillonnait. Graham avait les poings sur les hanches, prêt à la confrontation. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir terriblement nerveuse, même si elle n'était plus le monstre des deux premières saisons. Elle avait quand même réduit en cendres le coeur de Graham par pure jalousie, sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences de ses actes. Je ne savais vraiment, vraiment pas si j'étais en sécurité entre eux deux. Par acquis de conscience, j'ai essayé de reculer, mais il m'a rattrappée par la manche.

-Please, don't go.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooookay, mais si Regina pète un plomb, tu te démerdes tout seul, chouchou. _

Nous y étions. Ils étaient a cinq bons mètres d'écart, à se regarder en chien de faïence, alors que j'étais à peine en retrait par rapport à Graham. Si elle s'énervait, je pourrais peut être m'en servir comme de bouclier humain...Pour nous faire frire tous les deux. Super. Belle perspective d'avenir.

-Hi, Lana.

Ooooooh là. D'où elle connaissait mon prénom ? Ma surprise a du se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'elle a eu un sourire relativement rassurant.

-David told me how great of a help you've been with them. Thank you.

J'ai prononcé un "you're welcome" a peine audible tellement j'avais peur. Merde, même revenue dans un semblant de droit chemin, c'était Regina, fille de cinglée, soeur de cinglée, et avec un sérieux penchant pour la psychopathie, le meurtre de masse, les sorts vraiment tordus et les pétages de plomb en tous genres. Alors, mieux valait prevenir que guérir. Elle a continué de sourire, et a regardé Graham avait un regard chargé de regrets.

-Graham, I...Am sorry.

-That you killed me ? Oh, please, Regina, we both know you aren't.

Il riait. D'un rire désabusé, vide, froid, flippant. En même temps, il n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras et se faire une virée dans un bar en souvenir du bon temps. Regina était visiblement destabilisée, et ce n'était pas plus rassurant à voir.

-I've changed. I really am trying hard not to...

-Be a complete murderous bitch ?

Ouch. Il avait atteint sa cible en pleine tête, et les yeux de Regina brillaient inhabituellement.

-I guess I deserve it.

-Sure as hell you do !

Le ton de Graham était, comment dire ? Un mélange de haine, de rage, de colère et de mépris. C'était lui qui me faisait peur, en fait.

-Graham, I know there is nothing I can say that...

-You killed me out of pure jealousy, Regina !

-I was another person back then.

Ma voix tremblait, mais je préférais éviter une confrontation sanglante.

-I caaaaaan vouch for that.

Elle a été surprise.

-How so ?

-Looooooong story.

Graham a eu l'air déçu que je prenne la défense de Regina.

-She is different, and you've seen most of it. She deserves a second chance.

-She killed me. I deserved a second chance too.

-Graham, I am...

-You could have chosen to free me ! You're a monster, and I don't believe in your redemption. You're showing a beautiful facade, but inside, you're still the Evil Queen and you'll never change.

Je voyais le visage de Regina passer d'une expression de pure peine à celle qui commençait à s'approcher de celle de la colère. Et la colère de Regina, ça pouvait vite partir en catastrophe. Graham avait les poings et la mâchoire serrée. Rha, Erin avait vu le bordel arriver, la maline. J'allais servir de dommage collateral à ces deux-là, ça me semblait évident.

D'où j'étais, derrière lui, je faisais des grands signes desespérés à David, ou Snow, ou Robin, ou un des nains, enfin, quelqu'un qui pouvait venir nous aider, parce que Graham allait décapiter Regina rien qu'avec ses yeux, et je ne voulais pas forcément récupérer les morceaux. Robin a compris que j'étais en situation de détresse, et est venu à notre rencontre, David sur ses pas.

Et je me suis rendue compte de la puissance de ma bêtise. Robin. L'autre grand amour de Regina. Face à Graham.

-Mais quelle conne...

Ils étaient tellement pris dans la violence de leurs emotions respectives que personne n'avait noté que j'avais changé de langue. Robin nous a rejoint. David s'est mis de mon côté-niveau bouclier humain, c'était autre chose que cette brindille de sheriff-et il m'a saisie par le bras pour me mettre à l'écart, le temps de les laisser régler leurs comptes.

-They freaked the fuck out of me !

Ca l'a fait rire.

-Wow, Lana. Watch out your language.

-Oh fuck.

Meeeeeerde.

-Sorry.

-For a non-native, you have quite an impressive sample of swear words.

-And you've never heard Erin's one. She's creative with hers.

En contournant un arbre, nous étions arrivés près du feu et du coeur du campement, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder de temps en temps par dérrière, histoire de voir si ils en étaient venus aux mains, ou non. Robin s'était mis entre eux, ce qui me confirmait que, non, tous les habitants n'étaient pas encore là, puisque sa femme manquait encore...Et le docteur Whale aussi, ce qui alimentait encore l'hypothèse de Emma et de Erin. David m'a présentée à ceux qui étaient là, que je ne reconnaissais pas, et ils ont entrepris de m'expliquer comment ils étaient arrivés là. En fait, dans un reflexe spontané d'anciens habitants de la forêt enchantée, ils avaient tous, spontanément, constatant que ce monde n'allait pas leur faire de cadeau, rejoint la seule forêt du coin. Avec Regina de leur coté, elle avait monté cette bulle relativement comfortable et avait protégé leur petit campement : seuls ceux qui croyaient à la magie pouvaient entrer. Idéal, et mâlin. Elle avait cependant noté que pour un résultat aussi négligeable, un effort collossal lui avait été demandé, ce qui prouvait bien ce qu'on avait découvert hier soir avec Gold. Je me suis cependant bien gardée de le lui dire, histoire d'éviter de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait une large tête d'avance sur Rumple. Sa dague étant restée à Storybrooke, il était simple d'imaginer pourquoi sa puissance, à lui, était moindre. Mais je ne comptais pas vraiment lancer un concours entre Regina et Rumpelstiltskin-ce qui reviendrait probablement à faire imploser ma ville, mon département, voir même ma région. Mauvaise idée.

Rapidement, j'ai passé un coup de fil aux deux autres équipes, qui étaient bredouille, bien sûr, mais qui nous on rejoint dans la demi-heure, et, alors que Graham et Regina avaient fait une trève-quoique Graham continuait de la regarder avec une expression qui aurait pu la foudroyer dans la seconde si il avait eu des armes à feu à la place des yeux-je m'éclipsais pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Erin. Tout le monde était ravi de retrouver tout le monde, ça bavassait dans tous les sens, c'était super, mais moi, je me sentais franchement exclue. L'appel à Erin était un semi pretexte pour ne pas me prendre leur belle union et leur belle amitié de plein fouet dans les dents.

Et bien sûr, Erin ne pouvait pas répondre, j'avais embarqué et prêté son téléphone.

-Eeeeeh merde, merde de merde de merde de merdeeeee, quelle conne...

J'ai recommencé, en appelant la maison, cette fois. J'étais a peu près sûre que Hook ne savait pas comment répondre à notre téléphone, donc j'étais tranqui...

-How can something so little make that much noise ?

Raté. Ne pas se fier à la relative inexpérience du pirate avec les technologies modernes.

-It's a phone, genius. If it does not ring then it's pretty much useless. Can I talk to Erin ?

-Lanaaaaaaa ! Wow, you definetely does not sound like a woman in this thing.

-And you either sound really really drunk or really really stupid. Since I'm pretty sure Erin is going to kill you herself if you drink, I'll go with stupid.

-You're mean.

-Yes I am. So, Erin, please ?

-I...Don't know where she is, actually.

-What ?! Are you sure you're not...Hallucinating or something ?

Grand silence à l'autre bout du fil.

-She's not here.

-She must be on the roof...

-What would she be doing on the roof ?

Ah. Oui. Il n'avait pas encore pris connaissance de notre petit espace de tranquilité. Sans m'enerver-c'était plus fort que moi, il était_ agaçant _même a moitié mort-j'ai essayé de lui expliquer comment aller sur le toit, et d'un coup, ce qui me semblait être d'une simplicité effarante-sortie, couloir, à gauche toute, escalier jusqu'en haut-est devenu une sorte de galère sans nom, comme si j'expliquais cela à un gosse de six ans complètement abruti. A sa décharge, vu l'accident de la veille, il devait avoir un mal de tête de tous les diables. Mais cinq minutes à prendre la mienne, de tête, pour lui indiquer comment accéder au toit m'avait rendue folle. Et j'avais du lui sortir un vaste échantillon de synonymes d"'idiot"-et lui, un panel encore plus impressionnant de synonymes de "méchante". Dans un language nettement, nettement plus fleuri.

-You know what, I almost wish Erin did not tried her absolute best to save you.

Temptation forte de rajouter "moron". Retenue. Et silence de l'autre côté.

-Oh come on, I was joking !

Temptation forte de rajouter "moron", deux, le retour. A la troisième, je cède.

-What happened last night...In details ?

Sérieusement ? Je voulais simplement parler à Erin et je partais pour philosopher avec le pirate ? Cette blague. Je préférais m'assoir sur un vieux tronc desseché, parce que quelque chose me disait que cette conversation allait durer un moment. _Génial_.

-Let me guess...She was super evasive on the subject, right ?

-Aye.

Et c'était à moi de venir lui donner toute la propension de la nuit passée. Naturellement.

-She gave up med school a while ago, and pretty much went to extra mile-or in that case, an extra ten miles if not more-not to give up on you when...

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours à moi de jouer les méchantes, hu ?

-Everyone thought you were pretty much a lost case already. There. That's as far as I'm going to tell you because you need to have this conversation with her, not me. We did nothing, she did everything, and you were so fucking close of not making it at all...You're a damn miracle, and without her, you'd be gone.

Curieusement, je pouvais mesurer de là la gueule de l'onde de choc. Erin n'avait pas du être très loquace sur le sujet, et je venais de la mettre dans un merdier fou, mais elle ne pouvait pas renier le mérite qu'elle avait là dessous. De notre côté, alors qu'elle ne lâchait rien, qu'elle continuait d'y aller comme une acharnée, pratiquement tout le monde attendait une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'elle n'avait quasiment fonctionné qu'à l'adrenaline et qu'elle était absolument sidérante. Même ses blessures à elle, pourtant handicapantes, ne comptaient plus.

-I did not realised...

-I bet you didn't.

-That explains the bloody headache.

-Yep.

Je venais de découvrir le sens profond de "awkward silence", et on était en plein dedans. Et je n'avais pas la nuit.

-So, roof, anyone ?

Pas de réponse, mais un sembant de conversation en fond sonore, et, enfin, Erin.

-Ah putain, il était temps !

-Lana...Ca va ?

Une fatigue infinie se sentait dans sa voix. Peut être plus qu'une simple fatigue...Difficile à dire.

-Oui, ça va. Toi...Euh, autant te prévenir de suite, j'ai accidentellement révélé à mon précédent interlocuteur ce que tu avais fait de ta nuit.

-Ca explique sa tête de merlan frit...

-Pour un pirate, c'est drôle, ça. Il avait l'air un peu choqué, donc, bon, amuse-toi. Doit pas s'faire sauver par des nanas tous les jours...

Silence.

-A l'exception d'Emma.

Pas envie d'aller plus loin dans le sujet. Il allait falloir qu'on en parle, mais pas maintenant. Mais elle me semblait éteinte, ou sinon, franchement ailleurs. J'ai préféré ne pas, finalement, m'éterniser, mais il fallait que je rentre, et vite.

Plus soucieuse que jamais-quelque chose m'échappait sacrément avec Erin, et je n'avais pas l'impression que ce serait positif-j'ai vite compris qu'ils allaient vouloir rester tous ensembles, dans leur espèce d'île au trésor, et je prévoyais de les rejoindre le lendemain matin. Clairement, notre aide fonctionnelle n'était plus désirée.

A ce que je croyais. A peine partie, Charmant, Snow, Belle et Rumple, et Graham ont finalement décidé qu'ils préféraient rester avec nous. Ca allait rendre les choses beaucoup plus simple, et je savais que les autres avaient soit la forêt pour refuge, ou alors, pour la plus sophistiquée de l'histoire, un goût certain pour les gens qui vivaient dans les bois. Je n'ai pas fait de ronds de jambes, plus vite je rentrerai, mieux ce serait. J'ai quand même pris des nouvelles de Graham, encore salement secoué de son entrevue avec Regina, et qui, surtout, ne se voyait pas passer une nuit ici. Je savais que malgré tout, l'arrivée de Regina allait compliquer les choses, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je leur ai laissé un de nos téléphones, en leur faisait bien remarquer qu'il n'y avait du réseau qu'au bord de leur bulle protective. Si le moindre problème arrivait, où qu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, qu'ils s'en servent, et nous serions là sous dix minutes. Regina m'a remerciée, les autres m'ont saluée comme, au mieux, une collègue, une copine.

Non, ce n'était pas forcément simple à gérer, d'être une pièce rajoutée à un groupe déjà existant, avec ses propres mouvances, ses antagonismes, ses histoires internes, mais il fallait bien avouer que de toutes façons, je passais, finalement, plus de temps avec certains qu'avec d'autres-et ne parlons pas d'Erin. Et plus cela allait aller, plus le groupe allait se renforcer, plus nous allions trouver d'autres habitants de Storybrooke, pire ça allait être. Alors bon. Je ne resterai pas pour toujours dans toutes leurs mémoires, et cela m'allait. Pourvu qu'on réussisse à les renvoyer chez eux, pourvu que tout rentre dans l'ordre, pourvu que personne ne se fasse attaquer, et les moutons seraient bien gardés.

Ma fatigue commençait à sérieusement entame ma bonne humeur. Voir même mon humeur tout court. J'avais besoin de dormir, mais surtout, de savoir ce qui se passait avec Erin. Pour que seulement au téléphone je réalise que quelque chose allait de travers...C'est qu'il y avait au moins une putain de comète qui venait de se crasher sur le toit.

Minimum.

Sur le chemin retour, Graham s'est calqué sur mes pas, soucieux.

-There's something wrong, I can tell it.

-Wow. I look that concerned ?

-You do. You're biting your upper lip, and you do that weird thing with your fingers. As usual.

-Usual ?

Sourire gêné.

-Well, every time something goes wrong, you do the same thing.

Euh...Hein ?

-Okay, sounds creepier than I thought.

-No, no, that's...Right, actually. That's exactly what I do, and yes, I'm a little worried.

-Erin ?

-Right pick. Yes. And I don't know why, I just feel something odd.

-I'm sure it's nothing.

De nouveau, son sourire, et de nouveau, une expression vraiment chaleureuse. Pour un mec qui venait de se prendre la tronche avec la gonzesse qui l'avait assassinée un brin sauvagement, il allait plutôt pas mal.

Dans notre chance, la route retour s'est faite plus vite que l'aller. Nous étions moins, la nuit tombait, et un ciel d'orage se dessinait à l'horizon. Je participais d'un air distrait aux conversations, mais j'avais hâte de rentrer. Dans l'ascenseur, je visais mes pieds, pour éviter de trahir mon angoisse. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de rentrer dans l'appartement, je suis montée directement sur le toit, avalant les marches quatre à quatre.

Quand je suis arrivée, à mon grand soulagement, Erin était seule. Ma grande crainte, c'était de me retrouver avec...Oui, bon, loupé, il était dans un coin, et je venais en fait d'interrompre une conversation plutôt houleuse. Magnifique. Cette journée était_ parfaite_.

-Can I talk to Erin ?

J'aurais du essayer un ton un rien différent, parce que c'était une nouvelle fois sorti de ma bouche comme une presque insulte.

-Alone ?

Pas mieux. Ajouter un "please" aurait été du meilleur effet, mais il fallait croire que j'étais pré-destinée à être agressive envers lui. Tragique.

-Why do you hate me ?

AAaaaaaah non. Alors là, sûrement pas.

-Can we have this conversation later ?

Ce con avait récupéré son crochet, ce qui n'allait pas du tout dans mon sens.

-No. We're having it now.

-Oh, for fuck's sake, I don't hate you, stop being so...

-So ?

Erin était devant son ordinateur, écran levé, en veille, et semblait parfaitement boulversée.

-I don't hate you !

-You act a lot like you do, love.

-Okay. I don't hate you. At best, you annoy me.

Il a essayé de prendre Erin à temoin, mais elle n'a rien dit.

-And that's the way things are. And you won't change it. Certainly not when I come back home to Erin looking like she's been through a fucking storm. So if you want a list of reasons why you annoy me, you're going to have to fucking wait.

J'ai pointé mon doigt vers la porte menant vers les escaliers, ne lui laissant guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Out. Now.

Regard meurtrier, mais il n'a pas moufté. Je me suis assise en face d'elle, et maintenant que je pouvais apprécier son expression, je voyais bien que quelque chose d'important n'allait pas.

-Tu me fais flipper...

Elle n'a même pas essayé de le cacher. J'ai tendu ma main pour toucher la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire...

Elle a retiré son PC de veille, et l'a retourné vers moi. Sur son écran, la pause de la toute fin du dernier épisode de la saison trois. Emma et...

-Je tente de me persuader que...Je peux, j'ai le droit, mais c'est un mensonge odieux. Odieux, et égoïste. Je crois en eux, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir été une forme d'obstacle, quelque chose qui aurait pu les séparer. Regarde comme ça a du sens, comme quelque chose de logique explose quand tu les regardes.

-Vous étiez en train de parler de ça quand je vous ai interrompus ?

-Entre autres.

-Et ?

-J'ai décidé de prendre mes distances, il n'a pas l'air d'accord. Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

J'ai serré sa main, prête à me lever pour aller lui faire un câlin. Ses larmes sont tombées sur ses joues, sur la table, sur le plaid dont elle s'était entourée, et elle n'a même pas pris le temps de les sécher.

-Je me déteste d'avoir essayé, je me déteste d'y avoir cru, et je crois que je me déteste encore plus d'être...Ce genre de personne. Je n'ai aucun droit, et pourtant...

Sa voix s'est brisée, mon coeur avec, si quelqu'un ne méritait pas cela, c'était bien elle. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je lui ai proposé d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, et puis, d'essayer de tirer au clair tout cela.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, alors, j'ai dévalé les trente marches sans réfléchir...Tombant pratiquement _sur_ Graham, littéralement.

-I was looking for you.

-I was talking with...

Et sans que je ne me rendes compte de quoi que ce soit, que je l'ai même vu arriver, ni anticipé, ni même que je ne soupconne un début de courant entre lui et moi, il m'a plaquée contre le mur, avec puissance mais sans violence, calant sa main entre ma tête et le crépit, et il m'a embrassée.

Si j'avais eu à mettre les deux doigts dans la prise, ça n'aurait pas déclenché plus d'électricité. Dans ma nuque, alors qu'il me privait de mon oxygène de la façon la plus jubilatrice du monde, un frisson sidérant était en train de monter, et cela ne tenait pas de l'ordre du délice, mais de quelque chose de mieux. bien malgré moi, je laissais glisser un gémissement de contentement pur, très, très heureuse du manque complet de voisins sur le palier d'en face.

Quand il s'est détaché de moi, j'avais malgré moi posé mes mains sur son torse, et je ne comptais pas les retirer. Je réalisais à peine ce qui venait de se passer, passant ma main sur mes lèvres, songeant que je devais retrouver Erin, mais, alors qu'il cherchait peut être une réaction de ma part-autre que la surprise-je me décidais à lui rendre la pareille, l'attrappant par le col, me perchant sur la pointe de mes pieds pour atteindre la bonne hauteur. Et j'ai fait durer le jeu. Et j'ai déballé l'attirail complet de mes connaissances en matière de baisers passionnés. Et je me suis bien, bien assurée que le mien durait un rien plus que le sien.

-Okay, you wait here. I'm not done, but Erin really, really needs me.

L'aller-retour du couloir à la cuisine était surréaliste. Je ne réalisais rien de ce qui venait de se passer, mais j'étais sur une autre planète. Je ne voyais pas les autres, je n'entendais pas les autres, et je remontais presque méchaniquement jusqu'au toit, mon verre d'eau dans une main, l'autre vissée sur mes lèvres encore humides.

J'ai posé le verre devant Erin.

Ce que je n'ai pas vu arriver, c'était la fumée bleu ciel qui sortait de ses doigts, et venait transformer le contenu du verre en autre chose que de l'eau.

-Euh...Erin...

J'ai tiré le verre vers moi et j'ai trempé mon doigt dedans, et goûté le contenu. Du vin.

-Tu viens de transformer de l'eau en vin...Et en plutôt bon vin, en plus.

Derrière ses larmes, elle avait l'air aussi au courant que moi de ce qui se passait.

-Réessaie avec autre chose...

Elle a essayé de faire voler le petit bloc-notes et le stylo qu'elle avait ramené avec elle-probablement pour prendre des notes sur la série, pas sur son coeur qui était en train de voler en éclats-et d'un geste, s'est rendue compte qu'elle pouvait guider les deux objets du bout des doigts.

-You know it will come at a price, dearie.

Sans qu'on ne le voit arriver, Gold était monté et s'était avancé vers nous, finalement plus Rumple que Gold. Il était relativement calme, quoiqu'impressionné. Erin était au bord de la panique.

-What is happening to me ?

-You have magic, dearie.

C'en était trop pour Erin, qui a perdu connaissance, et a évité une chute de très près. Gold et moi avons essayé de la faire revenir à elle, ce qui a pris un moment infiniment long, et terrifiant. Quand elle a ouvert les yeux, à bout de souffle, Gold avait le visage fermé, et l'air sombre.

-I'm afraid that the price is going to be the most expensive yet.

Je me suis enervée-a vrai dire, j'étais complètement dépassée par la...Par _les_ questions.

-What is it, Gold ?

Il a posé sa main sur son poignet, prenant son pouls, et puis lui a demandé de réessayer de faire voler le stylo, seul. Elle l'a fait dans l'instant, mais son teint s'est clarifié, sa respiration s'est faite difficile, et Gold essayait en vain d'avoir l'air rassurant. Dérrière nous, je voyais les autres arriver, alertés par un je-ne-sais quoi. Hook s'est carrément précipité sur nous, visiblement mort d'inquiétude. Ca m'a touchée, pour le coup, mais je devais savoir ce que Gold ne disait pas. Même si j'avais cru comprendre, il fallait qu'il le dise.

-Say it. Say it now.

Il avait l'air vraiment, vraiment boulversé.

-It's killing her.

_(to be continued) _


	12. Shitstorms & emergency calls

-This shit has to be one hell of a fucking joke...

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder David au moment même où cette série de mots fleuris étaient sortis de la bouche d'Erin, histoire de le prendre à témoin de sa maitrise absolue de tout ce qui ne devait pas sortir de la bouche d'une jeune femme de bonne famile. David, malgré la gravité toute nouvelle de la situation, n'a pa pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Impressive. She's swearing like a sailor.

Erin a simplement haussé les épaules, plus blanche que jamais.

-Hell yeah I am. For my defense...Shit tend to happens a lot, lately.

Dehors, un orage impressionnant était en train de déchirer le ciel à intervalles régulières, tombant relativement près de la maison à chaque fois. Les murs tremblaient, et le bruit était assourdissant. Erin était assise, alors que tout le monde était debout. C'était à en donner le tournis. J'ai fini par me poser à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle me lançait des regards désespérés. Seul Gold restait près d'elle, essayant de comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver.

-How did that happened ?

Gold a tenté de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne l'a même pas laissé faire. Elle était à bout de souffle, et je sentais bien que si elle se levait, elle ne tiendrait pas debout plus d'une minute.

-Your explanations better be satisfying because I'm a mess, I have no idea how to control this shit, and...

Nouvel éclair, immédiatement suivi d'un bruit à tomber dingue.

-You better do it quickly because I _am_ the storm.

Relativement silencieux depuis un moment, et relegué dans un coin de la pièce-littéralement entre la télévision et l'étagère chargée de DVD-Hook a tenté de dire quelque chose. Elle l'a interrompu, et l'orage est tombé sur le toit. L'électricité a sauté, le bâtiment a tremblé, j'ai cru que la fin du monde était arrivée, et Hook a compris le message. De son côté, Gold a pris la complète mesure de ce que cela representait comme danger, d'avoir collé la magie entre les mains de quelqu'un de fondamentalement boulversé.

Avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui sait que la situation ne fait que plonger avec délectation dans plus de noirceur encore, Gold m'a regardée avec un sérieux destabilisant.

-Do you remember anything unusual happening in the recent past ? Anything at all ?

_Il en avait de bonnes, lui, tiens. _

-You mean, aside from the fact that she nearly got killed by something that eats fairytale characters at breakfast a month ago ?

Grand silence consterné. Belle, Snow et David avaient fini par s'assoir sur le canapé, Graham était adossé à la porte de la cuisine, et la plante verte planquée dérrière la télévision avait fini par ne plus rien dire, de peur de se prendre un coup de foudre...Un coup de foudre_ litteral_.

-Dearie, you need to calm down.

_Ne jamais louper une occasion de ruiner le moral de Hook. _Je l'ai pointé du doigt, et lui ai ordonné-oui, j'aurais pu lui demander, mais c'était bien moins marrant-de me suivre. Avec lui dans la pièce, calmer Erin était purement impossible. L'idée, c'était de l'enfermer dans la cuisine et de retourner avec Erin, mais...J'avais mal, très mal calculé mon coup, et il était plus malin que moi, et en un quart de seconde, _je _me suis retrouvée coincée dans la cuisine et il s'est plaqué contre la porte, m'obligeant à négocier avec lui si jamais je voulais retrouver le reste de mon appartement.

Note pour plus tard : ne jamais inviter un pirate à la maison..._Ever. Again._

-We need to talk, love.

Heureusement que, moi, je n'avais pas de magie entre les doigts, sinon, vu mon état de rage à cet instant, le déluge se serait abattu sur sa tronche, tornade, orage, averse diluvienne, tempête de grêle et tsunami** compris**.

-Timing, for fuck's sake. Do we really have to do that now ? Like..._Now now_ ?

Son expression était à la fois complètement fermée-du genre "tu sors quand je le décide"-et emprunte d'un truc à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude pure et la surprise absolue. En plus, il faisait un truc avec ses sourcils qui me donnait envie de lui coller un coup de casserole.

Disons que la tension dans la cuisine était, à cet instant, plutôt palpable. De guerre lasse, je me suis laissée tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de la fenêtre, constatant que si le temps ne s'améliorait pas franchement, au moins, les éclairs s'éloignaient.

-What is going on with Erin ?

C'était pas possible, j'allais me taper la tête contre le coin de la table, en espérant que la mort arriverait rapidement.

-What makes you think that I know anything ?

-I'm not talking about...Magic, love.

Finalement, je me suis relevée de ma mission traumatisme crânien contre table, et je l'ai regardé avec autant de furie que je pouvais en mettre dans mon expression.

-You want to know what is happening to her, you absolute complete...Insanely deep moron ?

Oh putain, le bien que ça faisait. Sa tête valait son pesant en cacahuètes.

-You, idiot. She's losing it because of _you_.

Ouch, maintenant j'avais un mal de tête atroce. La main sur le front, un oeil fermé pour apaiser la douleur, je l'ai vu se décomposer.

-You may or may not realise that Erin is not the kind of girl you can play with. If she's going your way, that means that she's already completely into you, and fuck, I now wish she'd fell for someone far less complicated than you. She's the kind of girl who will wait until she's absolutely certain that there is something worth fighting for and it can take weeks...Or even months for her to even accept the idea that there might be something. You've been there for two days, and she's completely fucked already. So, yeah, I'm terribly mean toward you, and I do apologize-even if you still drive me nuts-but you don't know Erin the way I do, and there are far too many things at stakes here for her to accept to take any risk. And now, every single thing she's going to get through, every emotion is going to threaten her life, and potentially, ours too.

Ughhh. Trop d'informations, trop vite, il avait pris la couleur de la porte de la cuisine, soit blanc cassé...Très très cassé.

-Please take a seat, you look like you're going to...Melt or something.

_Allez, réglons ça au bras de fer, celui qui gagne à le droit de taper sur l'autre. _

Il n'a pas bronché, mais n'avait pas l'air bien, du tout. J'avais tendance à oublier que, tout arrogance mise à part-la mienne comme la sienne-il n'était techniquement pas supposé être vivant...Et que, toute tordue qu'était ma meilleure amie, si je l'achevais, là, maintenant, c'est à coup de magie atomique qu'elle allait régler mon compte.

Voilà qui simplifiait grandement ma situation. Si on les laissait ensemble, elle déclenchait des catastrophes, et si on les séparait de manière...Permanente, dirons-nous, elle déclencherait aussi des catastrophes. Ce qui tendait à me laisser entendre que de toutes façons, nous étions foutus, alors perdus pour perdus...

-Do you want a cup of tea ? Something tells me that we're up for a long conversation.

-I would rather...

-Nope. Not even an option.

-But...

-Tea. End of the debate.

Haussement d'épaules.

-Tea it is, then.

Je laissais la bouilloire faire un bruit phénoménal, assez fort pour couvrir l'orage au loin.

Me retrouver, un dimanche soir, en tête à tête autour d'une tasse de thé avec lui restait quelque chose de...Bizarre. D'autant que si on m'avait posé la question, j'aurai sûrement préféré partager mon tête à tête avec, hum, Graham, par exemple.

Mais ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres...

D'accord, peut être pas.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je me suis pris la tête à lui présenter ma gamme étendue d'une vingtaine de thés, étant donné que tout ce qui n'était pas fondamentalement alcoolisé n'existait purement et simplement pas à ses yeux, et que ce que je lui proposais revenait à lui parler japonais. J'ai fini par lâcher l'affaire et décider qu'il finirait avec un bon vieux Earl Grey, et y mettait au moins trois sucres pour masquer un tant soit peu le goût amer de la décoction. Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de récupérer nos cuillères, je réalisais qu'avoir un crochet _et _une passion certaine pour le thé n'était pas fondamentalement incompatible. En le voyant faire, je me suis contentée de hausser un sourcil et de ne pas chercher encore la provocation. J'étais trop fatiguée pour ça. Trop fatiguée et trop inquiète, même si le ciel se levait un peu.

-Look, the weather is starting to get better...

-This is just crazy.

Pas pu m'empêcher de rire dans ma tasse.

-Yeah, it is.

Aw, Earl. Mon ami. Il n'y avait rien qu'une vraie bonne tasse de thé ne pouvait apaiser...

-So, I take it you don't actually hate me.

-No, I don't. And I'm sorry if I made you feel this way, I really am. The whole situation is fucked up for you all, but for us it's about a hundred times worst.

-But...

-Yeah, okay, I take a certain pleasure at provoking you but...Take it as a mean to lower my stress level.

Oui, ou sinon, je pouvais acheter une balle anti-stress, les effets seraient les mêmes. Disons que là, j'avais opté pour un modèle bruyant, voyant, épuisant, et taille humaine. Oh, et en cuir.

-Let's just say that feeling that...Thing between you and Erin made you an easy target. And you are annoying.

-No I'm not !

-Yes, you are.

-I'm not.

-You are. You absolutely are. Take...David, for instance. We always know that his next move is going to defend his family, his wife, and people in general. He's good. Or Rumple. He might be the Dark One, but he is to figure out, and he's not that bad. You...Are unpredictable.

Pas forcément vrai, surtout pas sur les épisodes les plus récents. Mais disons qu'il fallait bien que je justifie qu'il soit ma tête de turc, et que ce n'était pas forcément entièrement justifiable. Il n'était franchement pas d'accord, mais au moins, il écoutait.

-I mean, you've done a shit lot of things wrong. And you know what I'm talking about...

-No, I don't.

Menteeeeeeur.

-Oh, really ? Working with Cora ? Stealing Aurora's heart...And Rumplestiltskin's wife ! And let alone what happened with Belle...

-That was a long time ago.

-Maybe. But please, understand that this...Attraction between you and Erin is not really making me feel that she's safe, and I'd do anything to protect her-as she would for me. And...

Mince, c'était vrai qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques.

-And there's Emma.

Eeeet nous y étions.

-Erin's choice is made. She's not...She's not strong enough to play that game. She nearly died a month ago, and...

Et là, un truc s'est déclenché dans ma tête, comme si j'avais passé la soirée dans les bois à chercher quelque chose qui était finalement, là, juste sous mes yeux. J'ai litteralement bondi hors de la cuisine, sous le regard légèrement halluciné de Hook.

-I think I might know what happened to Erin.

Ils m'ont tous regardée comme si j'étais un diable qui sortait de sa boîte.

-You're looking for something drastic that may have happened, right ?

Gold a hoché la tête.

-Then I think I got it. And Erin...Pardon par avance.

Il y avait un silence douloureux dans le salon. Les filles et David étaient suspendus à mes lèvres, Graham avait une expression interdite, et Hook pestait contre le thé, a priori, depuis la cuisine, toujours légèrement en décalage par rapport au reste du monde. Et Erin, elle attendait juste mes explications, une expression parfaitement flippante dans les yeux.

-She died.

Choeur global de "What ?" dont le plus audible fut en provenance de la cuisine.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Lana...

Oh, son regard. Comme elle était...Déçue ?

-Erin...There is something you don't know about the night you were attacked.

Oh, comme je voulais la prendre à part et lui avouer ce qu'on lui avait caché dans notre langue, et pas en anglais, à froid, devant tout le monde.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'avais tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens lorsque c'était arrivé, et j'étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait pas à savoir. Pas comme si j'espérais contrôler son existence, ou lui cacher des choses pour le plaisir de le faire, mais simplement parce que je n'étais pas persuadée qu'elle avait impérativement besoin de cette information pour entamer un processus de guérison et de remission dans la meilleure optique psychologique possible. Je ne pensais pas que mon mensonge, si c'était bien ce qu'il était, aurait besoin un jour d'une telle exposition.

Ouais, complètement con comme processus. Maintenant, je m'en rendais bien compte.

Elle avait fait revenir l'orage, les nuages recommençaient à s'obscurcir, et un éclair est tombé du côté de la cuisine, suivi immédiatement d'un bruit de tasse brisée et d'une série de jurons colorés. Si je n'avais pas été si embarassée et terrifiée par la situation, j'aurai pu rire.

Je ne l'ai pas fait. Tout le monde me regardait. Surtout Erin, qui avait une noirceur dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-You better say what you have to say, now.

Ponctuer son "now" d'un éclair supplémentaire rendait le tout extrêmement dramatique. Je ne faisais vraiment, vraiment plus la maline.

-When...When you were in surgery, the night you got attacked...Not everything went the way you think it went.

Terreur sonore. Les murs en tremblaient. L'électricité a sauté, nous plongeant dans une obscurité certaine pendant un instant, avant de se remettre dans un brouhaha de machines de cuisine et d'appareils hi-fi qui se remettent en marche. Si je n'avais pas su que le toit était couvert de paratonnerres, je me serais préparée à prendre l'éclair en pleine gueule.

Et je l'aurai mérité. Je voyais l'expression de Erin se charger de noirceur à la seconde, et je me suis soudainement rendu compte que ma décision prémière de ne pas être franche avec elle était une connerie monumentale, pour une raison prédominante : elle détestait le mensonge, sous toutes ses formes. Elle haïssait l'idée même de dissimuler la vérité.

Mais j'étais boulversée, ce soir-là, et je n'avais que son interêt à coeur...

-Your heart stopped beating for a little less than six minutes.

L'expression générale était au choc, me faisant réaliser puissance mille à quel point ce que j'avais gardé pour moi était en fait bien plus important que je ne le pensais. Erin était blanche, et elle me regardait avec une expression meurtrière.

-You told me it went fine.

-It did, I mean, they brought you back, they...They told me you were in shock and...They brought you back ! I did not wanted to add this...Information to your...I'm sorry ! I'm so, so, so sorry. I should have told you.

-The hell you should.

Elle n'a rien dit de plus. Elle s'est levée, a maitrisé son équilibre problématique, ne m'a même pas regardée, et est allée directement dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Silence absolu. Au moins, l'orage était calmé, et le ciel était couleur de feu, orange et rouge.

Enfin, après un long moment, Hook, toujours a mi-chemin entre la cuisine et le salon, une expression indicible sur le visage, a ramené un semblant d'activité.

-What the hell, Lana !

AAAAAaaaaah non. Là, j'étais carrément pas d'accord. C'était _lui_ qui en premier lieu avait déclenché une partie des émotions en bordel de Erin, alors m'accuser moi...C'était léger.

-Oh, please.

Pendant deux bonnes minutes, on s'est regardé en chien de faïence, sans un mot alentours sinon Belle et Gold qui essayaient de tenir un semblant de conversation en réaction à mes révélations, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cède et ne finisse par aller rejoindre Erin, qui, à ma grande surprise, l'a laissé entrer. Ce qui tendait à me donner comme impression que, sur l'échelle des gens qui avaient blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre ses sentiments, je passais en tête, loin devant lui.

Je savais, je le savais, j'en étais sûre. Jamais je n'aurai du garder un élément aussi capital pour moi.

Snow a laissé le silence revenir, alors que Graham s'était rapproché de moi, et elle a pointé du doigt dans la direction de la chambre d'Erin.

-So...Could it be a starting point for all of this ?

Gold a hoché la tête.

-Most probably, yes.

Et là, mon esprit a commencé, de lui-même, probablement secoué par la frustration de tout cela, à tirer des conclusions de plus en plus désarmantes.

-What if...Ah, putain, c'était pas du hasard.

Naturellement, personne n'avait compris. Je devais recupérer le contrôle et essayer d'exprimer au mieux le fond de ma pensée.

-If...She got attacked because she looked like one of you, and then something happened to empower her with magic, then I don't think that having all of you around is just a simple coincidence. Graham certainly did not ended up on our doormat randomly. Someone or something knows.

Ce qui a suivi a été le brainstorming le plus épuisant de toute mon existence, tout le monde parlait en même temps, et je ne parvenais pas à rester concentrée tellement j'avais peur d'avoir blessé Erin plus que jamais je ne l'aurai voulu. Et je n'étais pas certaine que lui coller ce phénomène dans les mains juste après mes exploits était une idée brillante.

Quoique. L'orage s'était calmé. Donc, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait du trouver le moyen de la détendre.

Et non. Mes pensées...Douées d'innuendos ne m'échappaient pas, et je me retrouvais comme une idiote, au milieu d'une situation de crise puissance douze, à partir dans un fou rire impossible à calmer, sous le regard médusé de tout le monde, maintenant persuadés que j'avais complètement perdu l'esprit. En fait, pas du tout. Nous étions tellement, tellement coincés dans une situation de dingue...Quitte à être honnête avec moi-même, autant carrément appeler un chat un chat : nous étions dans une merde noire, et quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas s'améliorer dans un futur proche.

Alors que je pleurais de rire et que je me réfugiais dans la cuisine, Graham sur mes pas, et que je tentais de me calmer en buvant un verre d'eau-ce qui n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'avais eu jusque là, parce que les spasmes nerveux convertis en rires projetaient régulièrement de l'eau partout sauf dans le verre-je tentais de faire un listing rapide de ce qui partait en sucette depuis vendredi, et j'abandonnais en réalisant que, pour faire court, _tout_ partait en sucette.

-Lana, are you sure you're okay ?

Pauvre Graham, sa bouille inquiète faisait peine à voir, mais, d'une façon relativement incompréhensible, ça n'a fait que décupler encore mes rires et j'allais finir par m'étouffer si cela continuait.

Curieusement, et en dépit de la gravité de la situation, il était presque en train de rire, lui aussi, incapable de résister à ma crise de nerfs. J'ai préféré l'envoyer ailleurs, le temps de reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même.

-Can you...Check...That no one's dead in Erin's room ?

-That I can do.

-Hook. Make sure she did not tried to...I don't know...Unleash hell on him or something...They're fairly silent and I'm not convinced it's a good sign.

Et à peine était-il parti que je partais de plus belle, au point que je ne sois même plus capable de penser, et qu'un grand vide salavateur ne remplisse ma tête, le temps que je reprenne le contrôle-et franchement, cela voulait nécessairement dire que j'allais récupérer un certain sens des responsabilités, et je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas envie de cela.

Mais, épuisée par mes propres rires, j'ai fini par quitter l'état de grâce de l'hilarité, et rejoindre celui, bien moins enviable, de la soudaine réalisation du chaos ambiant, sur tous les plans. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire, au contraire. J'essayais de me concentrer, verre d'eau à la main, sur l'extérieur et le ciel sidérant qui s'étirait sur des nuances de violet, mais les nuages noirs étaient toujours là, menaçants. Jetant un oeil par terre, je réalisais que le chien m'avait suivie dans la cuisine et chouinait, et, après observation de la bête, je réalisais qu'il avait un éclat de tasse pris dans un coussinet.

-Oh non...Mais cet abruti cherche les emmerdes, c'est pas possible autrement...

J'ai récupéré mon chien qui chouinait-et franchement, c'était à en fendre le coeur-et, alertée par les pleurs de sa bête, Erin a fini par sortir et se précipiter sur lui, le prendre dans ses bras sans se soucier de son poignet, ni de son épaule, et a entrepri de le soigner. Ses joues étaient légèrement teintées de rose, ce qui, quelque part, me comfortait dans l'idée qu'ils ne s'étaient déchirés dans la chambre.

Je ne supportais pas de la voir, juste à côté de moi, parler au chien comme si je n'étais pas à côté, et surtout, vu que Graham était a proximité de l'autre fou, je préférais aller arbitrer les choses. En passant dans la salle, je constatais que les autres me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu la tête, mais je préférais me justifier plus tard, quand les choses se seraient calmées.

A ma grande surprise, dans la chambre, les choses étaient relativement calme. _Relativement. _Ils n'étaient certainement pas en pleine conversation, mais étaient tous les deux, à bonne distance, appuyés contre la fenêtre, sans aucun échange de noms d'oiseaux ou de politesses.

Je me suis râclée la gorge, n'attirant de la part de Hook qu'un regard chargé de dédain-oh toi, je règlerai mes comptes avec toi plus tard-et un regard clairement interessé de la part de Graham. Sans en dire plus, je lui ai fait signe, du bout du mon index, de venir avec moi.

Et non, ce n'était pas forcément dans mes habitudes de guider au doigt et à l'oeil les hommes, mais là, ça m'arrangeait quand même vachement qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

Initialement, je l'ai attiré vers moi pour pouvoir revenir à flot dans la situation, et tenter de mobiliser nos deux capacités intellectuelles pour changer ce qui pouvait l'être. Me retrouvant avec lui dans le couloir entre nos deux chambres et la salle de bain, encore sous le coup de tous les chocs successifs, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur avec une fièvre que je ne me connaissais pas, et j'ai collé mes lèvres aux siennes, décuplant au centième mes capacités de transmissions de l'art du _baiser à la française._

_-_Wow. What was _that_ ?

Oh et puis merde. Après moi la fin du monde. A peine sa question posée, j'ai recommencé. En mieux. Encore.

-Do you want me to stop...?

J'en étais quasiment au point de perdre le souffle. Parler et l'embrasser ne constituait pas forcément la paire d'activités les plus compatibles, mais, en sentant sa main contre mon dos, qui me rapprochait encore de lui, je réalisais que les questions étaient superflues.

-Bloody hell...Get a room, you two !

Techniquement, j'aurais du m'arrêter de faire ce que j'étais en train de faire pour aller m'en prendre au pirate jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Techniquement. Mais sans se détacher de moi, Graham a simplement fait un geste obscène à base de majeur pour sa direction, ce qui, naturellement, ne l'a pas calmé pour autant, et, reprennant mon souffle, j'en profitais pour l'achever.

-One word, Hook. One word and we'll have to change the carpet to get rid of your miserable remains encrusted on the floor once I'm done with you.

Il a bien tenté d'ouvrir la bouche.

-One. Fucking. Word.

Il a fini par battre en retraite, et j'ai senti quelque chose venir mordiller mes mollets. Mon chien ! Entier ! Boitillant, mais guéri. Alleluia.

Je me suis penchée en avant légèrement pour tenter de voir dans la cuisine, et j'ai croisé le regard de Erin, qui avait probablement vu une bonne partie de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle a eu un petit sourire, et j'ai désigné du bout du doigt le toit, notre seule chance de gagner un semblant d'intimité. Mon coeur battait la chamade, et pas seulement parce que je venais de promettre à Hook de finir incrusté dans la moquette, ni parce que j'étais scotchée au sheriff, mais surtout parce que j'espérais qu'elle allait me laisser une chance de lui expliquer la raison de mon mensonge.

Elle a hoché la tête. Positivement. J'ai soupiré, d'un grand soupir qui faisait du bien. Elle est montée en premier, volant au passage un baiser a Mondial Moquette, alors que j'essayais de réunir mes pensées pour ne pas avoir l'air de sortir de Briarcliff, conseillant-non, bon, d'accord, ordonnant à Graham de réunir les autres pour avoir une réunion de crise une fois que nous aurions terminé. Et...Je ne faisais pas ma fière. Rejoindre Erin emotionnellement secouée avec une dose de magie carrément dingue entre les mains sur le toit pouvait pratiquement garantir que j'allais finir rôtie par la foudre.

Mais j'ai essayé de ne pas avoir l'air trop effrayée.

_Essayé._

Elle était appuyée contre la balustrade qui entourait tout le toit, le regard vissé sur l'emplacement hypothétique où se trouvaient les autres dans la forêt. Elle n'a pas cillé, quand je l'ai rejoint. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de la supplier, alors je l'ai laissée faire.

Elle était en train d'apprécier le souffle du vent sur ses cheveux qui étaient déjà en train de repousser, et je voyais une larme naître à peine au coin de son oeil avant de disparaître dans la tempête qui se levait.

-Quand je me suis réveillée...A l'hôpital, après mon agression, j'étais dans un état que je ne comprenais pas. J'étais sonnée, il n'y avait pas une seule partie de mon corps qui n'était pas douloureuse, mais, curieusement, j'étais noyée de paix. Je me sentais tellement...Tellement calme. Tellement fatiguée, mais mon esprit était vide, tous mes démons étaient silencieux, c'était la première fois depuis toujours qu'il n'y avait pas des dizaines d'idées, des centaines de questions. C'était vide, mais c'était surtout calme et doux. J'ai mis longtemps avant de me rendre compte de la folie qui m'entourait, et des médias, et de la police, et j'ai mis encore plus de temps pour me rendre compte d'à quel point cela vous avait affecté. J'étais si bien.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais rien à dire, j'étais troublée de ces aveux.

-J'ai mis ça sur le compte des médicaments, de l'anesthésie, du choc, eventuellement. Mais cela restait partiellement mystérieux. Et je me posais la question tous les soirs, avant de me coucher. Je ne savais pas.

-Erin, je...

Elle m'a regardée, alors que j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'allait pas me jeter par dessus bord-enfin, par dessus le toit-et elle m'a souri.

-Maintenant, je sais.

Elle m'a serré dans ses bras, et quelque chose qui était jusque là pincé dans ma poitrine s'est relâché. Et comme j'étais complètement détraquée, je me suis mise à pleurer, ce qui ne m'arrivait pas si souvent.

-Je suis tellement désolée. J'ai eu si peur, et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, et...Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire.

-J'ai été un peu choquée, c'est tout. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais caché que...J'avais été violée et que j'étais enceinte, par exemple.

Derrière mes larmes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

-Non, rien de tout ça. Le chirurgien a juste eu peur pendant un petit moment, et puis, tu es revenue et il nous a dit que, très étrangement, la fin de l'opération s'est passée dans des conditions idéales.

-Ben tu parles ! Ils m'ont chargée à la magie entre deux, tu m'étonnes qu'il a du sentir la différence, le con !

-Ca va aller ?

Je sentais bien que son état d'esprit n'était pas le même, et qu'elle semblait plus légère, soulagée de quelque chose. Elle avait peut être besoin de savoir cela, chose que je n'avais pas forcément envisagé.

-J'en sais rien. Rien du tout. Là, maintenant, je te dirais que oui. Je suis calme, je ne risque pas de lâcher une catastrophe ou deux. Mais quelque chose me dit que cela ne va pas durer.

-Et...Euh...De castorama, tu vas en faire quoi ?

-Casto...Rama ?

-Ah, euh, oui, il se pourrait que j'ai juré à...

D'un signe de tête, elle avait compris de qui je parlais.

-Que ses restes allaient finir incrustés dans la moquette au point d'avoir à la changer.

Ca l'a fait rire.

-D'où le surnom...

-Moins il comprend, plus ça m'amuse. Et des surnoms issus de magasins de bricolage, je peux en trouver encore un sacré paquet.

Elle a eu un petit sourire, celui qui est teinté à la fois de sentiments déjà trop grands et de promesses avortées.

-Ne soit pas si dure avec lui. Ses qualités surpassent largemment ses défauts, et même si...Enfin, ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure des idées que j'ai pu avoir, tu devrais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Les choses...

Elle avait du mal a continuer sa phrase, prise à la gorge.

-Sont infiniment plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent.

-Tu devrais penser un peu moins, et surtout pas aux conséquences futures de ce que tu peux ou ne peux pas, ou veux ou ne veux pas faire.

-Oui, mais...Emma. Je n'ai pas passé plus de quarante épisodes à les vouloir absolument ensemble pour venir foutre moi-même la merde à la première occasion. En tant que fan, ça n'a aucun sens.

J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, doucement.

-Peut être que c'est en tant que_ toi_, que ça a du sens.

Elle a souri, pensive, et puis j'ai vu ses sourcils se lever, dans une grimace désagréable. En suivant son regard, j'ai vu, en bas, le voisin du dessous, un genre de vieux con avec un chat débile et un goût pour la trompette et l'accordéon à fond le dimanche. J'allais lui dire de ne pas faire ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais d'un mouvement de la main, elle a déplacé une flaque d'eau de quelques mètres, et avant même qu'il n'ai compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était trempé jusqu'aux genoux.

Mais l'effort demandé se lisait dans son attitude.

-Tu ne devrais pas...

-Non, mais ça fait du bien.

Elle a eu un sourire de côté, un sourire entendu, et elle m'a donné un coup léger avec son épaule indemne.

-Alors comme ça...On fricote avec le sheriff ?

J'en ai eu le rouge foncé qui m'est monté aux joues.

-Ca se pourrait...

-Ah oui, oui oui, vous n'étiez pas exactement en train de jouer au monopoly dans le couloir !

-Hmmm...

Sourires échangés. Ca faisait un bien fou.

Dans ma poche, mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer.

-Uh. L'appel de la forêt. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave...

Jamais, ne jamais souhaiter avant d'avoir décroché qu'un appel qui n'a pas de raisons d'arriver ne soit pas grave, parce qu'il a justement, toutes les chances de l'être.

A l'autre bout du fil, une Regina dans un état de panique absolu, et en fond sonore, le chaos le plus total.

Ils venaient de se faire attaquer par la_ chose..._Et les dégâts étaient, pour ce que j'en comprenais, catastrophiques.

_(to be continued) _


	13. Tragedy lurking around the corner

Le chaos.

Je ne voyais que cela, là où, à peine trois heures plus tôt, j'y avais vu quelque chose de pratiquement féérique. Tout était par terre, même les arbres de Regina étaient en pièce. Le feu s'était étendu, deux tentes étaient parfaitement en cendres, et la bulle de protection était tombée. Au beau milieu de la prairie, on aurait cru une scène de film, un truc sorti tout droit d'un film de guerre, une vision absolument spectaculaire dans sa désolation. Même l'herbe au sol était brûlée. C'était à couper le souffle, et respirer était compliqué tant l'air était chargé de particules carbonisées. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un cercle de terre noire, sur lequel toute trace de vie avait disparu. D'où nous étions, Erin, moi, Graham et David, il était impossible de savoir si il y avait des survivants, mais j'avais déjà la certitude que ce qui nous avait attaqué ne pouvait pas être seul responsable de cette vision catastrophique.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, et ce n'était pas du seul fait de la fûmée. Nous étions, tous les quatre, stupéfaits et sidérés, incapables de réussir à esquisser ne fut-ce qu'un mouvement pour aller sur les ruines du camp. David a laissé échapper un soupir de terreur, mais aucun de nous ne pouvait articuler un mot. Dans mon for intérieur, je me félicitais de les avoir convaincus de ne pas tous venir, et que nous avions besoin du plus de places possible dans les voitures pour en ramener autant que possible des habitants de Storybrooke qui n'étaient pas à l'appartement. Même si nous vivions à côté du bois, il fallait éviter d'attirer encore l'attention.

Un coup violent de culpabilité m'a enserré la gorge aussi. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réfléchi plus, cet après midi, et pourquoi n'étais-je pas arrivée par moi-même à la conclusion que les laisser dans la forêt, avec Regina qui n'avait qu'un dixième de ses pouvoir pour les protéger, alors que quelque chose en a après eux, était une immense erreur ? J'avais opté pour une forme de facilité parce que j'étais épuisée, et ça avait peut être coûté la vie à certains d'entre eux.

Sans grande surprise, la première qui a commencé à cavaler en contrebas pour rejoindre le sinistre, c'était Erin. Même blessée, elle restait fondamentalement animée par la perspective d'aider et de secourir, et, en la voyant boiter à toute vitesse et hurler à pleins poumons les noms de ceux qui étaient supposés être là, ça nous a tous donné une bonne gifle, et en un rien de temps, nous l'avions rejointe.

Erin était hors d'elle, elle criait chaque prénom avec une force qui ne pouvait pas venir de son corps si fragile et si frêle. Ses cordes vocales semblaient sur le point de rompre à chaque nouvel appel, et même si nos voix l'imitaient, personne n'avait autant de puissance que la sienne, ni autant de desespoir palpable. Je savais qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre la série, mais là, je réalisais soudainement qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour eux. Cela transformait notre parcours de fans en quelque chose de diamétralement opposé. Il n'y avait pas qu'un troupeau de personnages de contes de fées à sauver, il y avait aussi notre garantie de continuer à vibrer tous les dimanches. Erin ne lâcherait pas le morceau, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. J'essayais de la calmer, mais elle continuait, malgrè l'absence de réponses, à bout de voix, de crier tous les noms que je lui avais transmis plus tôt, alors que derrière elle, Graham et David étaient arrivés à une conclusion rassurante : il n'y avait pas de traces de corps. Elle a fini par faire tomber la pluie, des trombes d'eau, probablement incapable du moindre contrôle à ce moment-là.

Vidée de son énergie, trempée, a genoux sur le sol, elle a donné de la voix une dernière fois avant de devenir presque aphone, concentrant tout ce qui lui restait pour appeler Regina, alors que Graham, David et moi étions persuadés qu'ils avaient disparus, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mortelle ou non.

Le fait est que, confrontée à une catastrophe probablement absolue, je ne réalisais pas. Rentrer à la maison le soir, et tomber sur les infos par accident-ni Erin ni moi n'étions de grandes fans du JT-et voir les crashs aériens, les tuéries de masse, les drames qui se déroulaient parfois tout près m'affectait plus que le constat absolu et immédiat de ce qui était arrivé, là. Curieusement, même trempée jusqu'aux os, je ne ressentais pas vraiment ni l'humidité-c'était peu dire, j'étais absolument détrempée-ni le froid, comme si la normalité même des émotions auxquelles on peut s'attendre dans ce genre précis de situations refusait de retomber. Mon esprit cogitait à toute vitesse, mais je ne ressentais rien, ni de bon, ni de mauvais, ni même d'un minimum amoureux en regardant Graham, ce qui était, clairement, complètement anormal. Je me demandais comment cela avait pu arriver si vite...Et puis, surtout, l'absence de corps, de vie sous toutes ses formes, même l'herbe et les végétaux...Cela ne pouvait être la chose qui avait attaqué Hook et Erin. Il y aurait eu des blessés. Du sang. Des traces de lutte. Là, mis à part les tentes désertés et détruites, il n'y avait rien. Quelque chose dans ce schéma hurlait que la magie était forcément responsable, et pas vraiment de la magie blanche.

De la bonne vieille magie noire crée pour semer destruction, chaos et pertes.

C'est précisément à cet instant que j'ai commencé à faire un listing des afficionados de la magie, sur les trois premières saisons. Ils étaient un paquet. Tous, techniquement, morts aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, un nom revenait dans ma tête. Un seul. Et il y avait sa signature sur pratiquement toutes les saloperies qui nous étaient tombées dessus depuis vendredi soir.

J'espérais de tout coeur me tromper, parce que dans le cas contraire, nous étions vraiment, vraiment,_ vraiment_ foutus. Eux, nous, et un bon bout de mon monde.

Erin était complètement dépossédée de qui elle était. On aurait dit une coquille vide. En réfléchissant, je me rendais compte que ses récentes capacités à rendre cinglés les mecs de chez Météo France avaient du la connecter plus profondément avec...Cette belle bande d'illuminés, appelons un chat un chat. Nous rapatrier magie, problèmes et personnages de série télé sur le pallier tenait du truc profondément barré, complètement hystérique, et absolument dénué du moindre sens. Objectivement, il fallait bien avouer que nous étions dans un brouillard absolu, comme si il fallait avancer à tâtons dans le noir, en espérant ne pas se blesser en cours de route. Tout allait tellement vite que nous ne prenions pa franchement le temps de réfléchir, et maintenant que j'isolais deux minutes de reflexion sous la pluie, je me rendais compte comme nous étions un genre de planeur, au décollage impeccable, au vol net, et à l'atterissage prévu pour être cataclysmique.

Personne n'était plus loquace que moi. Personne ne comprenait non plus. Et pourtant-surtout du côté de David-ils en avaient vus d'autres. Personne ne semblait non plus se soucier de la pluie qui nous traversait sans faire grand cas de nos état d'âmes.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard, tournant sur moi même, sur l'espace complètement dévasté au beau milieu de la verdure. C'était...Presque trop précis pour être vrai. La zone était étrangement circulaire, pas vraiment...Ni en vrac, ni irrégulière. La pluie redoublait d'intensité alors que je décidais de prendre un minimum de recul et de faire un état des lieux rapide, et, une dizaine de mètres en dehors de la zone dévastée, je réalisais que le cercle était parfait.

-Holy shit.

Oui, je jurais en anglais. Mais j'étais entourée de sous-doués de la langue de Molière, et mon esprit pensait désormais en anglais. Ca a attiré l'attention des garçons, alors que Erin était toujours...En état de choc. Ils ont fini par me rejoindre, et échanger sous la pluie diluvienne demeurait quelque chose de quasiment impossible. Il fallait hurler, le bruit de la pluie couvait tout, alors nour hurlions plus fort, tout cela pour ne pas réussir, au final, à se comprendre même un peu. Au moment où-enfin, il me semblait bien que c'était ce qu'il disait-David a suggéré en mêlant cris et mimes de retourner au sec dans la voiture, un bruit bien pire s'est fait entendre, bien plus fort que tous les déluges du monde. La terre s'était mise à trembler, et, n'ayant jamais vécu de tremblements de terre, à peine une minuscule secousse l'année d'avant, j'étais absolument terrifiée, et surtout, incapable de réagir normalement.

En moins d'une minute, dans un bruit atroce, insupportable, la totalité du cercle brûlé s'était effondré, et Erin ne s'en était sortie qu'in extremis, se relevant en catastrophe, et se jetant sur l'herbe encore verte d'un bond qui ne pouvait pas être poussé entièrement par sa seule energie. L'avantage de l'histoire, c'était qu'elle avait du laisser tomber ce qui avait crée l'averse, et que la pluie s'était arrêtée d'un seul coup. Derrière moi, j'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre Graham lâcher un "what the hell..." inspiré, avant de tous rejoindre Erin, tout au bord de ce qui était maintenant un précipice immense, un trou béant, sans fond visible.

"What the hell" était plutôt faible pour décrire la situation. Plus je regardais le vide, moins je parvenais à comprendre. Rien n'avait plus de sens-mais tout bien pensé, cela faisait _un moment_ déjà que les choses n'avaient plus de sens-mais ce n'était pas tant ce qui me souciais. D'où elle était, Erin était clairement sur une zone de terre meuble et friable, et au bord du bord du précipice. Et personne ne pouvait s'approcher sans risquer un éboulement.

Dans l'histoire, la bonne nouvelle, c'était que les disparus étaient revenus. Cachés à divers endroits de la forêt autours de la prairie, le bruit assourdissant les avait probablement attirés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce qui était arrivé commençait à se préciser : visiblement, lorsque Regina m'avait appellée, c'est à ce moment-là qu'un truc monumental avait décidé de faire flamber leur version du camping des Flots Bleu. Restait à préciser ce qui précisément avait fait autant de dégats en si peu de temps-et la réponse à cette question n'allait sûrement pas me plaire. Y'avait un ou une dingue pété à la magie là dessous, et perso, la magie, elle commençait salement à me chauffer les oreilles. Mes nerfs étaient de plus en plus fragiles, et si, moi aussi, j'y avais eu accès, à l'heure qu'il était, la moitié de la planète aurait été effacée pour toujours.

Quand Erin, qui était toujours complètement sonnée et bien trop près du vide, s'est rendue compte, en calculant rapidement les planqués de la forêt, qu'il n'y avait finalement pas de blessés notables-certainement des états de chocs et des contusions-elle nous a lâché un arc-en-ciel sidérant, immense, partant du coeur de la prairie, aux couleurs les plus hallucinantes que je n'ai jamais vu. Voilà qui résolvait un doute vital : pas de pognon au pied des phénomènes météorologiques.

Plutôt un trou, du genre béant. Mais certainement aucun accès direct à la banque de France en dessous.

Personne ne réussissait rééllement à reprendre le cours logique des évènements. A vrai dire, mon cerveau avait abandonné tout raisonnement sensé depuis...Un moment. La preuve : je cherchais de l'argent au pied d'un arc en ciel généré par ma meilleure amie.

Sauf qu'à un moment, David et Graham-vachement plus réactifs que moi-se sont rendus compte que pendant que tout ce petit monde revenait vers nous, Erin était toujours dangereusement près d'un trou relativement instable.

Et là, mon cerveau s'est brusquement reconnecté à la gravité de la situation, et alors que je notais que la terre sous Erin était en train de s'effriter à une vitesse impressionnante, David a crié son nom et s'est pratiquement jeté là où elle était pour tenter de la rattraper. A la lisière du bois, le petit groupe composé pour la moitié de la clique de Robin et l'autre, les nains au complet, et naturellement, Regina, se sont arrêtés dans leur progression, comprennant bien avant moi que ce qui venait de se passer allait bel et bien faire une victime.

Moi, j'ai mis un moment avant de saisir la gravité, et, surtout, le côté irrévocable, terminal, et definitif de la question.

C'est étrange, comme, à un moment donné, face aux évènements, le corps lâche quand le quota de situations extrêmes supportables est atteint. Le mien a compris le système de blackout très rapidement. Quand j'ai réalisé que tous les David du monde ne pourraient pas retenir Erin, mes jambes sont devenues en coton, elles ont cessé de me porter, et il n'a tenu qu'à Graham de me retenir de tomber entièrement. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était David qui ordonnait à Erin de tenir, Erin qui le suppliait de ne pas lâcher tout en faisant le constat tragique de son manque de force, plus encore marqué par le fait qu'il l'avait rattrappée par son poignet blessé, et qu'elle était visiblement en train de souffrir. David tentait de la convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire : tenir. Et, contrairement à la fiction détaillant le fait de lâcher quelqu'un dans le vide comme un procédé lent, dans la réalité, cela arrive brusquement. Une seconde elle jure à David qu'elle ne lachera pour rien au monde, et la suivante, la main de ce qui aurait du être son sauveur se referme dans le vide. Même pas de cri. Même pas de bruit. Juste un immense silence.

Peut être que cela m'aurait fait du bien, de crier. Mais à la place, le blackout s'est terminé en évanouissement pur et dur. Ca n'a même pas été effrayant, pas de sensations de perte de repères. Juste, d'un instant à l'autre, un pont net entre un trop plein de drames et le vide. L'idée même qu'Erin avait pu disaparaître était une bêtise, quelque chose de totalement insensé, d'inconcevable.

C'était la seule façon que mon organisme avait trouvé de faire savoir que la limite du supportable avait été largemment dépassée.

J'ai ouvert les yeux dans la voiture. Nous étions arrivés sur le parking de la maison, et j'étais pleine de courbatures, assise sur le siège arrière gauche, enfin, assise...J'étais plutôt complètement affalée sur l'épaule de Graham, qui avait manifestement du faire office de coussin vivant pour un certain temps, puisque la nuit était tombée, noire, triste, oppressante. Je ne savais pas précisément pourquoi, mais je sentais presque que, si il avait fait jour, beau, tout aurait été plus facile à supporter.

Cela prouvait ma stupidité absolue face aux évènements. Et puis une forme évidente de déni, aussi.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de poser mon attention sur quelque chose, dehors, qui puisse tromper mon esprit, me forcer à poser les choses, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Graham ne disait rien, sa main passée derrière mon dos. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas si tragiques, cela aurait pu passer pour un moment parfaitement romantique. Ma voix était inaudible, à la frontière absolue de la cassure nette, et la sienne était rauque, marquée d'une tension que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Tell me it's a nightmare. That nothing happened.

-I'm afraid I can't do that.

Je me suis légèrement tournée vers lui, incapable de retenir encore mes larmes.

-Lie to me. Please...

Il n'a pas réagi. Mes larmes ont totalement pris le dessus, tombant en cascade sur mes joues et sur son épaule.

-I beg you to lie to me.

-It would not be fair.

-It _is_ not fair.

Il a hésité un moment avant de répondre.

-No, it's not.

-That's what I get for helping you all...

Oui, le commentaire était parfaitement gratuit, et méchant, mais dans ma logique, les choses étaient quand même très claires. Si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, Erin serait toujours là. Il n'a pa répondu, probablement incapable d'accoler à ma logique quelque chose qui viendrait invalider mes propos. A la place, il a préféré reprendre le fil de la conversation et éviter que je ne divague encore, ou pire, que je ne commence à être franchement mauvaise, alors qu'au final, ce n'était techniquement la faute de personne.

-Seconds after you lost consciousness, the hole dissapeared, just as quick as it appeared. Which makes us believe that magic is behind it.

-So no body ? Not a chance to burry her properly, have a place to...Grieve ?

-That's assuming she...

-I don't think anyone could have survived such a fall.

-We...All of us tried to help, to no results. There wasn't anyone in there, Lana, trust us. Regina...Regina checked.

-So what are you saying, eh ? She fell through a portal to...Mordor ? That's just bullshit. Those things does not happen over here.

-And yet Erin could pretty much alter the weather at her own will. Magic does work here.

-Couldn't Regina...I don't know, figure something out to get to know where she is then ?

-Her powers are lessened.

-So that does not change a thing. Erin is lost. Possibily even dead in a land where they'll throw her in a ditch and let her body rot without being given the chance to have a decent funeral. How is that making things any better ?

-It's not. I was just trying to give you...A little hope.

-A little hope ? Oh my god, how delusional are you. There is no hope. She's lost. It's forever. It's terminal. My best friend...My almost sister is gone, after devoting her last 48 hours to find solutions to a problem that wasn't even hers. She...Defended the whole of you, she tried to keep your presence as secret as possible to keep you all away from troubles, she even saved one of you when there was little to no hope of success. If someone did not deserve this, it's her, for fuck's sake !

Non, je ne pouvais pas garder mon calme, parce que rien de tout cela n'avait la moindre logique. Même si Graham n'avait rien fait pour mériter mes cris et mes hurlements et ma colère immense, infinie, d'avoir un d'eux sur lequel lâcher ma rage faisait quand même un bien fou.

-Lana...I'm sorry.

-Well, so am I !

J'ai eu besoin de me lever, de sortir, de prendre l'air. J'ai claqué la portière de la voiture sans grand menagement, complètement dévorée par une émotion qui n'avait rien de bon. J'avais besoin de tous les haïr, de les détester, de détester l'idée même que cette putain de série était ma préférée, sans aucune autre possibilité pour une série concurrente de leur arriver à la cheville, et je me destestais d'être si attachée à eux alors que sans eux, Erin serait toujours là. Et je detestais Erin, aussi, et je m'en voulais atrocement, mais je ne parvenais pas à lui pardonner d'avoir été si idiote, de se jeter pratiquement dans la gueule du loup. Et j'en voulais à Graham de ne pas savoir quoi me dire pour soulager ma peine.

Il n'a pas tardé à sortir lui aussi de la voiture, et à sa façon de prononcer mon prénom, je savais qu'il avait parfaitement conscience du sale quart d'heure qu'il allait passer, parce que j'avais besoin de me lâcher.

-Lana...You need to calm down and...

-Calm down ? Are you fucking kidding me ? Calm down ? Do you have any idea about how angry and terrified and upset and...Devastated I am ?

-You don't even know if Erin is gone for good.

-She fell through what seems to be a motherfucking portal to nowhere, and what appears to be a...Tradition ! In your land, wherever that is, is something we don't do here, magic or not, we don't fall from weird dimensions to even weirder dimensions. We just don't. We have no guarantee whatsoever that she fell to some place safe, and we have even less guarantee that she's safe or even alive. This is litteraly looking for the tiniest needle ever in the biggest haystack ever that has been spread into an infinite maze that's as big as the fucking universe.

-You should not give up on hope already...

-Who the hell are you to tell me that ? Technically, you're dead ! You're the absolute proof that even in the middle of the land of...Happy ever after and true love and all that bullshit, shit happens at the speed of light and there is nothing you can do about it !

Je le regardais avec furie, incapable de me calmer ou même de mesurer mes propos, et je l'avais probablement blessé plus que je ne le souhaitais. Il a croisé ses bras, dans une posture de défi face à mon torrent de colère.

-And yet, here I am.

Pour le coup, sa réplique m'avait desarmée en beauté. Et je ne savais plus quoi dire ni comment réagir. Quand il a été certain que je n'allais pas exploser plus encore, il s'est rapproché de moi, et, en dépit de la maigre opposition que je lui opposais, il a fini par me prendre dans ses bras, et me bercer, comme une enfant, histoire de faire sortir par les larmes tout ce qu'il restait de mauvais, de noir, de vengeur en moi. Il a fallut un moment pour que je réussise à me calmer, et pour que j'arrive à pleurer mon saoul, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus assez d'energie en moi pour pleurer encore.

-Where is everyone ?

-They're upstairs, pretty much everyone was on the roof when I left them to come back with you. David was with you for a little while, and I drove back and forth to bring them all here.

-That's a good thing. And what happened when Regina called us ?

-Well, they got attacked by the same thing who...

J'ai hoché la tête, maintenant redevenue raisonnable et avec un minimum de contrôle sur mes émotions.

-When she called us, the thing ran away, probably scared by something bigger and darker. The earth right under the protection thing started to shake, and things spontaneously started to burn. They all decided to hide into the woods, and Regina is convinced that it's the protection spell itself that ignited it all. Something, someone knows where to hit and how to do it.

-That explains the hole...

-It was loaded with magic, and dark magic. It's no surprise that it ended up like that.

-No one's hurt ?

-Nothing major. A few cuts and bruises, but everyone is safe and sound. Except...

Il n'a pas pu continuer. Il n'a pas eu à le faire.

-Except Erin. I feel like my head is going to burst because of how impossible it is. She can't be gone. It's just...I can accept it.

-And no one asks you to accept it. She must be somewhere. She has to be somewhere.

J'ai bien tenté de lui sourire, mais les responsabilités liées à sa disparition-temporaire ou permanente-commençaient à me tomber dessus.

-I'm going to have to call her family, her friends, explain that she is gone and no one knows where. I'm going to have to lie to all of those people.

-You can't do that now. We're trying to find a way to know what happens and how to track...It.

-Okay.

Mon approbation n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'il disait, ni même avec le fait que j'étais touchée qu'elle soit passée en priorité, releguant en seconde place le demi-million de mystères générés depuis trois jours. Non, elle était plutôt le signe que j'avais besoin de solitude, un minimum, et que je ne voulais pas pousser la conversation plus loin encore.

-I need to stay alone a little while, to...I don't know, figure it all out. Somehow. I'll be back upstairs later. I can't...Deal with two dozens of people at home right now.

Il a eu un petit sourire triste, et a pris mon visage entre ses mains avant de déposer sur mes lèvres un baiser léger, evanescent, presque mièvre, et avant qu'il ne se détache de moi, je l'ai retenu par la nuque et ai transformé l'essai, réalisant qu'un vrai baiser me faisait, finalement, beaucoup de bien. Je l'ai regardé rentrer-sans même avoir à lui rappeler le numéro de digicode, impressionnant, il m'avait fallu nombre d'antisèches avant de m'en souvenir-et, échangeant un dernier regard avec moi, disparaissait derrière la porte qui, en claquant, ramenait une forme de silence. Salvateur.

Le parking était étrangement desert, pour une heure aussi tardive un Dimanche, et le vent soufflait dans les arbres du parc voisin. J'avais froid, mais ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas important, même si je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, touchant mes deux bras de la main opposée, dans une tentative vaine de me réchauffer. J'étais épuisée sur tellement de plans, mais j'étais persuadée que le sommeil allait me fuir pour un long, très long moment.

Quand je fermais les yeux, je revoyais Erin tomber, et je voyais tout ce qui se passait autours avec une précision infinie. Je revoyais la couleur du sol, le brun de la terre qui s'effondrait, le vert puissant de l'herbe, je pouvais même revoir le détail des fleurs des champs qui étaient en massifs, rangées par couleurs, par taille, comme si les communautés de végétaux de la prairie refusaient de se mélanger entre elles. Jamais je n'avais réalisé jusque là qu'une telle ségrégation régnait parmis les fleurs sauvages. Je revoyais, même au loin, les expressions choquées de tout le monde, et surtout, surtout, celle de David, qui devait se sentir terriblement coupable. Dans un coin de ma tête, je me faisait une note afin de le prendre tout à l'heure à part et de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Je savais qu'il avait fait bien plus qu'il ne devait, et sûrement même bien plus qu'il ne pouvait. Vide, j'ai préféré m'assoir face à notre immeuble, sur un banc encore humide mais cela m'importait, finalement, assez peu. Je revoyais Erin, elle était là, devant moi, evanscente, dans le cumul de mois et mois de souvenirs. Je la voyais sortir le chien, je voyais Jack tirer comme un cinglé et aboyer et je la voyais lui ordonner de se taire sans pouvoir cesser de rire pour autant. Je la voyais remonter la rue avec des pizzas, ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Je la revoyais, excitée comme personne, le jour même où le coffret DVD de la première saison était arrivé, le téléphone à la main, le message annonçant la livraison effectuée sous les yeux.

Erin...Erin n'était pas quelqu'un de simple, ou de facile à comprendre. Elle n'était pas non plus facile à aimer, mais dès que sa carapace était percée, c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de complètement unique. Elle était plus que ma meilleure amie, elle était plus ma soeur que le moindre lien de sang avec quelqu'un ne pourrait m'apporter. Elle était tordue et bizarre et têtue et partiellement folle, mais elle était aussi mature et responsable et terre à terre juste quand elle avait besoin de l'être. Elle avait compris, probablement bien avant moi, que la vie n'était pas quelque chose de calme et de linéaire, et même dans le pire du pire, elle réussissait à tirer de chaque cauchemar, chaque trahison, chaque problème, une leçon, un apprentissage. Même quand elle avait été si salement blessée, elle était aussi positive que possible.

Peut être que je ne voyais maintenant que les bon côtés. Peut être que chaque fois qu'elle m'a rendue dingue, peut être que chaque fois qu'on s'est retrouvées en desaccord, ou même, les rares occasions où nous nous sommes disputées...Peut être que même ces moments-là, rétroactivement, ils étaient beaux, parce qu'au moins, elle était là. Je me rappellais, en entrevoyant soudainement la féroce vérité et la brutalité des émotions cachées derrière, d'une scène d'une série qu'on avait suivi cet été, The Leftovers. Enfin, elle l'avait suivie plus que moi parce que j'avais un mal fou à ne pas être imperméable à leur mode de narration, mais Erin avait adoré, et j'avais poussé la curiosité jusqu'au bout, sans jamais atteindre le point de conviction ultime. Mais une scène m'avait frappée, parce qu'elle était pleine, tellement pleine d'une émotion qu'on ne voyais pas si souvent à la télé-même américaine, et ce personnage, Nora, Nora Durst, à ce que je me souvenais, disait, en substance, après avoir perdu-volatilisés au sens littéral-son mari et ses deux enfants, qu'elle ne voulait pas retrouver les jours de bonheur absolus, mais même, surtout, les pires jours, ceux où elle avait attrappé la grippe et ils l'avaient tous récupérée, et ils étaient tous misérables, et elle pensait que personne ne s'en sortirait, pas indemne au moins. Et elle voulait juste un jour, elle voulait celui-là. Elle ne voulait pas le meilleur, elle voulait le pire, parce que même le pire voulait au moins dire que les disparus étaient toujours là.

Nora Durst, tes paroles vont me hanter pour toujours.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, la main tremblante, la gorge nouée d'avoir deterré Nora de mes lointains souvenirs, j'ai attrappé mon téléphone dans la poche de mon gilet, et j'ai ouvert mon album photo, en vrac, cherchant une photo d'Erin, parce que j'avais l'impression, deux heures après sa disparition, qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que je la trouve. Et c'était une photo que je devrais supprimer, un jour. C'était celle que j'avais plus paparazzé qu'autre chose, et elle ne savait pas que je l'avais prise, et finalement...Non, je ne la supprimerai pas. Jamais. Pour rien au monde. Parce que même si j'avais essayé, je n'aurai pas pu prendre photo plus flatteuse d'elle, et pourtant, elle y était blessée et fatiguée. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'avait depassée, et j'étais fière d'avoir finalement capturé comme son dernier moment quelque chose d'aussi touchant.

La photo datait d'hier matin, et elle avait capturé, à la seconde près, le baiser que Hook avait déposé sur son front lorsqu'elle s'était sentie faible. Elle était persuadée que je ne l'avais vue faire que de loin, mais cela faisait un petit moment que je les observais, et que certaines choses crevaient les yeux, au moins les miens. Je ne pouvais pas anticiper qu'il serait aussi attentionné avec elle, et alors que je prenais ce seul cliché, pour elle, finalement, j'avais eu la surprise de le voir réagir ainsi par écran interposé. Erin comme moi savions que nous ne pouvions pas garder la moindre preuve de ce qui était en train d'arriver, pour éviter d'avoir à donner des explications impossibles, pour ne pas les mettre en danger de quelque façon que ce fut. Mais celle-là, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Peut être que j'avais déviné quelque chose, et que je savais que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle chérirait cet instant pendant longtemps.

Si seulement j'avais su que notre temps avec elle était compté, j'aurais peut être pris un moment pour lui montrer. Et j'aurais peut être agi de manière différente avec lui. Si j'avais su, il y a beaucoup de choses qui auraient été différentes.

J'ai continué a parcourir mon album photo, les yeux embués, incapable de réussir à me concentrer positivement sur les moments immortalisés, terrifiée à l'idée d'un faux mouvement qui me ferait tout effacer par erreur, tout perdre pour toujours. Mes doigts tremblaient. J'étais remontée loin, jusqu'aux vacances d'été à San Diego, au Comic-Con, là où nous avions pu être en contact avec les acteurs de la série, celle-ci entre autres, et où elle irradiait. Moi aussi. Les quelques clichés où nous étions ensemble étaient des clichés du bonheur. J'avais l'impression que c'était si loin, et en même temps, que c'était hier...

Un mouvement à peine marqué du doigt, et j'étais revenue à Février, quand une tempête de neige avait recouvert la ville sans préavis, et qu'on avait fait la plus belle bataille de boules de neige de tous les temps, a deux heures du matin, dans un silence absolu à l'exception de nos rires. Pire que des gamines. On s'en était tirées avec une belle crêve de huit jours, mais putain, ça valait le coup.

Et puis le jour de l'an. Noël. Une fête d'Halloween à la fac de tous les diables. Une avant-première du dernier Tim Burton à Paris. Les soldes à Londres. Un concert de Muse. Et, trop rapidement, j'étais arrivée au moment où j'avais acheté le téléphone il y a un an et demi. Incroyable comme on peut résumer une vie à si peu.

J'ai passé mes mains sur mes yeux pour chasser les larmes, refusant de lâcher le téléphone, ou de chasser l'application photos. J'étais restée, figée, sur la toute première photo jamais prise sur ce terminal : un genre d'autoportrait d'Erin, flou, presque inspiré Picasso, qui résultait en fait de mon manque d'expérience avec l'appareil, et j'avais appuyé par erreur sur le bouton alors qu'elle essayait de retirer le film plastique sur l'objectif, par en dessous. Et j'avais ri, mais ri...Le résultat était tellement loufoque et distordu qu'on aurait pu croire à un genre de personnage de cartoon.

Mais non. Un être vivant se cachait dérrière. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

Finalement, je regrettais que Graham ne soit pas resté avec moi. Je me sentais seule, immensément seule. Lamentablement seule. Et puis...Et puis, j'avais besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas du tout la même forme de soutien, et je n'avais aucun doutes quand au fait que du soutien, j'en aurais. Beaucoup, plus que de raison, ils étaient tous géniaux avec moi. Mais, forcément, les choses étaient spéciales avec lui. Disons que j'avais suivi la méthode Erin. Autant ne pas chercher à résister.

Quand j'ai relevé les yeux, attirée par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, j'espérais que, quelque part, Graham avait deviné que j'avais envie qu'il descende avant que je ne remonte.

Ce n'était pas Graham. Et normalement, je préférais l'envoyer bouler royalement avec perte et fracas.

Pas ce soir.

Ce soir, je l'ai laissé ne rien dire, échanger un seul regard, et il s'est assis à côté de moi. Du côté où il pouvait attraper ma main sans que le crochet ne dérange, histoire de partager un peu de ma peine. De sa peine, aussi. C'était donc vrai...

Sans trop réfléchir, j'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule, et j'ai laissé le chagrin l'emporter. Il n'a rien dit. Pas de commentaires, pas de jeux de mots, pour une fois, ni lui ni moi n'avions besoin de nous en mettre plein la tronche pour comprendre que nous partagions la même émotion stupéfiante, inutile, vaine. Vide. J'avais maintenant terriblement envie de m'excuser pour mon comportement jusqu'ici-je ne lui avais pas vraiment laissé le bénéfice du doute, mais, curieusement, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas besoin de le faire.

Dans ma poche, mon téléphone à sonné. Je venais de recevoir un message. En regardant la provenance du message, j'en ai lâché le téléphone.

-Oh, my god.

_(to be continued) _


End file.
